Hermanastro
by Karura Hime
Summary: .:SasuSaku: Recuerdo la mirada de desaprobación de Sasuke al momento de abrir la puerta de su casa. Nunca pensé que él fuera así. Era el tipo más amargado, duro, serio y lamentablemente el más sexy de todo el mundo. Era mi propio infierno, mi hermanastro.
1. Prólogo

**

* * *

**

Hermanastro  
_By: Karura

* * *

_

**Disclaimer: **Naruto no me pertenece.

* * *

**Prólogo**

Sabía que no era buena decisión, o más bien una decisión tomada por mi madre y su nuevo esposo a lo que el resultado fue que yo también la eligiera. Una decisión incorrecta. Ese pensamiento me llegó desde que me dijeron que iría a vivir con _aquella persona. _Pobre de mí… ¡Qué horror!

Todo empezó desde que me gradué del bachillerato. Salí con perfectas calificaciones, recibí varias invitaciones de distintas universidades, era como sí aquellos lugares desearan mi persona, como si pelearan por mi, por mi cerebro. Y es que me había vuelto muy popular en esa área. Era la hija que daba envidia a muchas madres.

Solo que había un problema conmigo. Mi estilo de vestir era… rock. Vestía altas botas de enorme plataforma, a veces botas rodeadas de cadenas, de vez en cuando usaba _vans_ o _converse_. Usaba mini faldas tableadas y a cuadros, color rojo, rosa, negro y a veces hasta morado. Cuando usaba jeans, mis jeans eran siempre pegados, me gustaba presumir mi trasero y piernas. _Corsets_ eran mi fascinación, al igual que simples playeras de mis bandas favoritas, chamarras con gorro, etc. Y para completar el vestuario collares que me regalaban mis amigos al igual que pulseras y cintos que no tengo por que describir, ya se los imaginaran.

Falta mencionar que tenía varios _piercings_. Uno en el labio, 2 en cada oreja, y con broche de oro: uno en el ombligo. No puedo decir más, que me gustaban como se me veían, aunque mi madre siempre me reclamaba que era una tonta por habérmelos hecho¡pero qué! Ya había cumplido los 18 años.

Mi maquillaje… mi maquillaje era ¡simplemente estupendo! Sombras color negro, al igual que delineador, mascarilla negra y un labial que no diferenciaba mucho de mis labios. No necesitaba rubor, yo ya veía incluida con eso, cosa que envidiaban mis amigas.

Mi cabello, era rosa. Era raro por que no había muchas personas con cabello rosa y yo era extraña. Mi cabello era natural, créelo o no, le agregué un pequeño mechón negro del lado izquierdo, algo para completarlo. El corte, pues… No pregunten, por que se los diré: tenía flequillo que cubría la mitad de mis ojos, unos largos mechones estaban a los lados de mi rostro y me llegaban hasta el pecho. Mi cabello de atrás era corto y algo puntiagudo de los lados, me llegaba al final del cuello. No me pregunten quien me inspiró, por que no se los diré.

Eso me daba problemas para conseguir trabajo, me insultaban diciéndome que querían algo más decente y me era imposible. Lo bueno es que nunca me molestaban en la escuela acerca de mi imagen, éramos libres, solamente que ahí si iba vestida con aquel uniforme frustrante (claro que le daba mis rock toques).

Pero el verdadero problema se situaba en que, como todo graduado de bachillerato, rápido tenias que apuntarte en una de las universidades, para tener lugar en estas, para mi seria sencillo, pero en Madrid no se encontraba nada de esto.

Nada de lo que yo quería estudiar.

Yo quería estudiar diseño de modas, y en ninguna universidad de Madrid se encontraba esta carrera, parecía que la habían eliminado de todas los planteles de este país. Y eso me ponía furiosa. ¿Dónde iría a estudiarla?

¿Me dejaría mi madre irme a un lugar donde pudiera estudiar mi carrera?

Yo pensaba que no lo harían. Pero, me sorprendió de que sí me dejara. Ese día hablé con mi madre y mi padrastro mientras cenábamos.

"Mamá, hay algo que tengo que decirte, es acerca de mi futuro…"

"¿Qué con tu futuro, Sakura?" me preguntó mientras levantaba su plato y lo dirigía al zinc.

"Pues… Mi carrera no esta en las universidades de este país..." murmuré.

"Que pena Sakura…" logró decir después de un rato, esto prendió mi mal humor.

"¿Solamente puedes decir eso?" chillé y antes de que comenzará a discutir con mi madre, mi padrastro me interrumpió.

"¿Qué es lo que quieres estudiar Sakura?" lo observé por unos momentos, para luego responder:

"Diseño de modas."

El sonrió.

"Yo sé donde puedes estudiar eso." Me comentó feliz. Miró a mi madre que lo observaba con duda.

"¿Dónde?"

"En París."

"Pero… ¿Cómo podría ir a vivir a un lugar que no conozco? Aún no me siento… preparada… de vivir… sola." Admití. Y era verdad… Vivir sola… No me lo imaginaba, sin mis amigos, sin nada.

"Es verdad cielo." Contestó mi madre.

"Nuestro hijo vive ahí." Respondió simplemente mi padrastro. La información tardó un poco en procesar.

Recordé que tenía un hermanastro, mayor que yo claro, de unos 21 años o 22, no recordaba, lo había visto hace años, cuando aún no me vestía así y cuando aún cursaba secundaria, para ese entonces mi madre apenas era novia de mi actual padrastro y yo era una adolescente.

Mi hermanastro era guapo, no podía negarlo, como lo recordaba, tenía ojos negros, cabello del mismo color. Era muy pálido y delgado. No recuerdo más de él por que tenía cosas más importantes que hacer el día que llego de visita con su padre a casa de mamá.

"¿Vi-vive en París?" pregunté con sorpresa.

"Sí, y lo más seguro es que sí te acepte en su casa, le hablaré esta noche para ponernos de acuerdo¿qué te parece?"

"Yo… bueno…." Vivir con mi hermanastro no me apetecía, pero si era necesario para estudiar mi carrera, lo haría.

Pero…

Mis amigos…

Mi cuarto…

Mi vida en Madrid. La extrañaría, de eso estaba segura.

Mi madre nos interrumpió. "Sakura, no crees que es muy rápido… Espérate un año... ó 2." Pero no quería esperar tanto. "Pero si así lo deseas, no te detendré, ya eres mayor." Y me dedicó una cálida sonrisa.

Yo le sonreí.

"Entonces esta decidido. Ahora hablaré con él por teléfono."

Y así fue. Así se decidió. Y aquí me encuentro, arrepintiéndome de haber decidido esto.


	2. Despedida

**

* * *

**

Hermanastro  
_By: Karura

* * *

_

**Disclaimer: **Naruto no me pertenece

* * *

**Capítulo 1:** Despedida

Creo que fue muy rápido después de todo. Y vaya, el tiempo también voló. Decidí por quedarme un mes en Madrid antes de partir a Paris, en ese tiempo podría disfrutar a mis queridos amigos y avisarles 1 semana antes de mi partida; me era difícil decirles en todo ese tiempo que pasó (3 semanas y no les pude decir si no una semana antes de irme).

Obvio, ya había comenzado a guardar las cosas que me iba a llevar, que fueron bastantes por cierto. Ese día mi padrastro había hablado con mi hermanastro, y tardaron un buen hablando. Yo mordía la manga de mi chamarra por nerviosismo, temiendo que él no aceptará que fuera a vivir con él, pero a la vez deseando que no aceptara… Mi sorpresa fue que él aceptó después de todo. Mi padrastro, llamado Fugaku, volvió de la cocina y se sentó a un lado de mi, mi madre del otro lado, dándome la buena noticia.

No sabía si gritar de emoción por viajar a Paris, o sí llorar por lo que iba a dejar. Finalmente opté por demostrarles una cara alegre y decirles. "¡Excelente, iré a mi cuarto!" Me fui corriendo a mi habitación, entrando y cerrando mi puerta silenciosamente. Me tumbé en la cama¿debería de llorar? Me puse a pensar. No quise darle más vuelta al asunto y mejor me dormí. Desperté luego de dormir como 3 horas, ya eran las 11: 23 p.m. Suspiré.

Observé mi habitación, llena de _pósters_, un reproductor de música en una esquina, un escritorio, ropa tirada por doquier, varias figuras de acción de mis animes y videojuegos favoritos, un playstation3 a un lado de una televisión algo vieja, una guitarra eléctrica y su amplificador cerca de mi ventana y un pizarrón de madera en la pared el cual sostenía por medio de chinches fotografías, autógrafos y notas.

Me acerqué a éste. Observé las fotos que había tomado con mis amigos: de grupo, de pareja, de algún momento loco con ellos, fotos de nuestras bandas favoritas en sus conciertos, autografiadas por cierto, y varias notas y dibujos que había hecho, algunos que me habían regalado.

Me dio melancolía.

Le di la espalda a ese pizarrón y empecé por levantar mi ropa regada por mi cuarto y colocarla en el canasto de ropa sucia. Tendría que lavar todo esto. Después comencé por quitar los _pósters_ de mi cuarto, no quité todos, pero sí la mayoría. Los guardé.

Comencé a guardar las cosas que pensé que no iba a utilizar en estos últimos días… Aún no sabía cuanto tiempo me iba a quedar en Madrid, así que mejor regresé a la cama.

Al día siguiente no salí de mi habitación hasta las 12:00 p.m. y saludé a mi madre, quien estaba lavando ropa.

"¿Cuándo me voy?" pregunté.

"Tú decides hija." Ella me respondió sonriéndome.

Y pensé, tenia que ser antes de 1 mes y medio, ya que no quedaban tantos días libres. Cuando llegará a Paris, tenía que consultar con mi hermanastro las universidades donde podría estudiar mi carrera y suscribirme a una de esas.

Opté por darme un mes, mientras arreglaba todo con mis amigos… y darles una merecida despedida, y una merecida despedida hacia mí. El resultado fue que durante 3 semanas no les pude decir nada, disfrutaba los momentos que tenía con ellos, las horas en que tocaba mi guitarra en lo que era nuestra banda, salíamos y hacíamos escándalo, íbamos al cine. No podía negarme.

Mientras me esperaba en decirles, yo a las 3 semanas ya tenía mi cuarto empacado. No iba a dejar nada ahí. Eso apuéstalo.

Mi madre había decidido ir de compras conmigo, al menos un último momento con ella. Su cabello era rosa como el mío, solamente que más pálido, ojos esmeralda y tez blanca. Muchos hombres habían sido sus prometidos, pero ella no les hacía caso hasta que conoció a Fugaku, un hombre viudo y responsable.

Yo apenas iba cursando secundaria cuando mi madre lo conoció y pues, se hicieron novios después de 3 meses de haberse conocido, él la visitaba diario y siempre fue muy detallista y sincero, lo que enamoró a mi madre. A mi el hombre no me gustó al principio, decía que era muy feo para mi gusto, pero terminó convenciéndome al ver que hacía feliz a mi madre y nunca la había hecho llorar… Bueno, si la había hecho llorar pero de felicidad cuando después de 4 años de novios decidieron casarse por el civil. Terminamos mudándonos a una casa que él había comprado para mi madre, y para mí: la actual que voy a dejar.

El tiempo había pasado rápido cuando fui de compras con ella. Compramos ropa interior, y ella siempre soltaba un suspiro cuando me metía a tiendas de ropa alternativa. Tenía mi dinero ahorrado, así que no pudo decirme que no, pero ella terminó comprándome un suéter muy normal, de cuello de tortuga, color blanco y algo para mi hermanastro.

Y había caído la última semana. Estaba con mis amigos, guardando mi guitarra eléctrica en su estuche, mientras ellos guardaban sus instrumentos. Me mordí el labio inferior. Me era tan difícil decirles… Incluso sentía un hoyo en la garganta.

Me armé de valor y pronuncié, cuando todos ya habían guardado sus instrumentos:

"Necesito hablar con ustedes."

El mayor me miró con sorpresa, nunca sonaba tan triste y al parecer le había preocupado. Él tenía el cabello negro, con un corte muy a lo _emo_, ojos azul cielo, muy hermosos por cierto, se llamaba Philip.

"¿Qué sucede Sakura?" me preguntó, los demás me miraban con duda, esperando a que dijera algo. Me senté en el sillón que habíamos improvisado.

"En una semana me voy a París…" musité.

Esto los dejó sorprendidos.

"¡Pero cómo chicle!" me dijo asustado un rubio con melena alborotada, su nombre Irving "¿Cuándo se decidió eso?"

"Hace un mes…"

"¿Y hasta ahora nos dices?" chilló este.

"No me atrevía a decirles… Pero, ya les dije una semana antes… además no quería preocuparlos todo este mes." Les sonreí.

El baterista que era el menor, me miró con tristeza, el tenía el cabello agarrado en una coleta, color negro, ojos verdes, 2 _piercings_ en sus labios. Su nombre era Len.

"¿Por qué te vas?" me preguntó.

"Voy a estudiar diseño de modas¿no recuerdan que ese es mi sueño?" les recordé.

"…"

"¡Pero y nuestra banda! No encontraremos a un guitarrista como tú, Sakura¡también esta el sueño de tocar en conciertos!"

"Lo sé, pero no pienso dejar de estudiar lo que quiero..." contesté ahogadamente. No quería llorar y me estaba aguantando el llanto.

El único que no había dicho palabra era el del bajo, que era el más tranquilo de los 4, se acercó a mi y me dio un golpecito en la cabeza.

"Tonta, debiste de habernos dicho el mismo día en que lo decidiste." Y suspiró. "Pero te apoyo, no voy a dejar que tus sueños se hundan solamente por nosotros y la banda." Me sonrió. Yo me ruboricé. Alen era su nombre. Ese chico me gustaba, pero me había aguantado en decirle por los planes a futuro, y tristemente a él también le gustaba…

"Gracias." Y lo abracé, él me correspondió.

"¡Abrazó familiar!" gritó Irving quien se lanzó hacia nosotros, tumbándonos, los demás chillaron un "Bolita" y se aventaron arriba de nosotros.

"¡Aaaaaaaaaaaah! Bájense, me están sacando el aire." Chillé.

Alen reía divertido, mientras que el vocalista Philip quedaba en la sima. Ese día, todos me acompañaron a mi casa.

La última semana fue la más triste, además de estar nerviosa, mi padrastro ya había comprado el boleto de vuelo y cada vez que lo veía me daba angustia.

Y llegó el día en que estábamos en el aeropuerto. Mi madre y padre esperaban a que se diera mi vuelo. Mis amigos estaban ahí también, hasta el final.

Llegó la hora en que anunciaron mi vuelo. La piel se me puso de gallina.

"¡Ya es hora!" exclamé nerviosa, cargaba con varias maletas y mi guitarra eléctrica, mis amigos me ayudaban con el resto. Subí mi equipaje a aquella maquina que iba a ser dirigida hacia el avión, mis amigos dejaron el resto.

Paramos cuando estaba el guardia de la entrada ahí, verificando todos los documentos y el boleto. Los miré. Mi mamá casi se pone a chillar, mi padrastro me dedicaba una sonrisa. Me abrazaron.

"Pórtate bien Sakura, y no te metas en problemas." Me dijo mi madre.

Volteé a mirar a mis amigos, aún seguían algo molestos, pero a la vez tristes, el único que no estaba molesto era Alen, que fue el primero en abrazarme.

Me despedía de todos mis amigos. Mi mamá les había puesto los locos, ya que eran un escándalo total, además de vestirse como yo, y tener más de 3 _piercings _cada uno. Me decían: "Te contactaremos por msn". "No nos olvides." "Chicle te visitaremos." y frases así y la más importante: "Te extrañaremos... y te queremos mucho."

Todos me abrazaban.

Dediqué una última mirada a todos mientras el guardia revisaba mis documentos, me dejó pasar y avancé… Caminaba hacía la puerta que conducía hacia mi avión.

"¡Sé la mejor diseñadora de modas!" chillaron mis amigos.

Yo sonreí.

* * *

El vuelo fue largo, cuando llegué apenas estaba amaneciendo, me había quedado dormida. Salí del avión, con mi bolsa a un lado. Esperé mi equipaje y pedí ayuda a uno de los encargados de este. Me llevó hasta la salida, donde estaban estacionados varios taxis. Tomé uno y el señor me ayudó a subir mi tremendo equipaje. Le di las gracias y una propina, pero el semejante se ofendió, pero aún así tomo el dinero que le di. Entré al taxi y al taxista le di el papel con la dirección de la casa de mi hermanastro. 

El recorrido fue algo largo, mientras esperaba a llegar, me fijaba en el alrededor, si era bello como lo describían. La Torre Eiffel se podía apreciar, aunque estuviera tan lejos. Le pediría a mi hermanastro que me diera un _tour_ por Paris.

El taxi se detuvo en una de las casonas de aquel barrio, varios árboles adornaban las calles y las entradas de las casas, que eran muy bonitas, luego me fije en la casa en que el taxista se paró.

¡Semejante casa!

Grite en mis adentros. Una casa totalmente hermosa¡no parecía que él viviera solamente en esa casa! Era grandísima. De 2 pisos habitables y el tercero parecía ser el sótano. El jardín era grande también, y hermoso, las rejas de la casa eran enormes…

El taxista me ayudó a bajar el equipaje, yo le agradecí y luego le pagué. Me quedé pensativa.

¿Entrar o no?

Esa era mi pregunta.

Tragué saliva y me acerqué a la reja, ahí había un timbre receptor. Lo toqué, estaba temblando. _¡Que gallina eres!_ Me dije a mi misma.

No recibí respuesta.

Volví a tocar el timbre.

Miré mi reloj de pulsera, calculando las horas en Paris, y modificando la hora, apenas iban a ser las 7 a.m. por lo qué debía de estar dormido… ya que era domingo. Tenía hambre, tanto nerviosismo en el avión me había dejado sin apetito, pero ya en Paris me había entrado un hambre increíblemente insaciable.

"Rayos…"

Me había vestido como siempre. Con una minifalda tableada, de cuadros rosas y negros, líneas blancas y grises. Un cinto pesado, de piel, muy rock. Mis tradicionales botas que me llegaban debajo de las rodillas. Traía puesto un _corset_ decente negro. De joyería… pues, una simple cruz. Hacía frío, pero ya tenía mi chamarra puesta, que era negra y tenía algo de peluche en el gorro.

Mientras esperaba a que me contestara, saqué de mi bolsa mi _piercing_ del labio y me lo puse con cuidado.

Suspiré y volví a tocar el timbre.

Una voz masculina me contestó.

"¿Quién es?" preguntó simplemente, en un francés demasiado… atractivo para mi gusto, se oía modorro, lo había despertado al parecer.

"Soy… Soy Sakura…" le contesté en francés. Y lo sabía hablar perfectamente, era una de las tantas lenguas que estudié.

No esperé más, él no me hizo esperar, se escuchó el sonido de la reja abrirse.

"Pasa." Me contestó del otro lado.

Abrí la reja y metí mi equipaje. Lo dirigí hasta la puerta. Pero ni siquiera había salido a ayudarme. Eso me enfureció, bueno… tal vez se estaba cambiando. Esperé a que me abriera la puerta.

Después de varios minutos que me parecieron eternos abrió la puerta. Lo observé. Era hermoso, mi hermanastro era hermoso de verdad. Una piel blanca y pálida, ojos negros, pestañas largas y numerosas, su nariz era recta y de un tamaño normal, su cabello estaba algo alborotado, negro azulado, varios mechones cubrían su rostro. Aún traía su pijama puesta. Unos pantalones de dormir negros, una camiseta pegada del mismo color, que dejaban ver su cuerpo atlético, sostenía lo que parecía una taza de café... OH Dios. Mi hermanastro era todo un… bombón.

Y a los pocos segundos mis pensamientos cambiaron. Él me miró de una manera que no parecía agradable.

Me escaneó de pies a cabeza¡Qué grosero!, para luego soltar un bufido y acto seguido torcer su boca en modo de desagrado, como si hubiera comido algo que le hubiese dado asco.

Me puse roja de coraje.

"Hola." Dije a secas. Él me miró a los ojos, dio un sorbo a su cochino café y luego lamió sus labios, colocando su mano en su cadera y recargándose en el marcó de la puerta… En esos momentos hubiese pensado que era lo más sexy del mundo, pero ahora estaba muerta de coraje.

"¿Pero que rayos te hiciste, Sakura Uchiha?" me preguntó con ira, para luego volver a mirarme de pies a cabeza, meneando la cabeza en modo de desaprobación.

Dios¿por qué me castigabas así?

¿Por qué Sasuke tenía que ser mi hermanastro?


	3. Sus reglas

**

* * *

**

Hermanastro  
_By: Karura

* * *

_

**Disclaimer: **Naruto no me pertenece

* * *

**Capítulo ****2:** Sus reglas

Y ahí estábamos; él en el marco de la puerta y yo en el segundo escalón de la entrada, con mis maletas a un lado. Creo que él notó mi irritación, suspiró y me dio la taza de café, bajó los escalones y se inclinó levemente para tomar las maletas que parecían ser las más pesadas. No pude evitar mirarle el trasero, claro, si se me inclinó casi en las narices. Semejante culo que tenía este. Si hubiera sido cualquiera le hubiera dado una nalgada, eso apuéstalo, pero era Sakura, y nunca había dado nalgadas, inclusive nunca le di una a mis amigos, además ese culo que se veía delicioso no le quitaba lo despreciable a su portador.

Metió las maletas, bueno, al menos era caballeroso, algo tenía que sacar de su padre. Lo seguí, yo con las maletas más ligeras y la taza en la otra mano.

"Te llevaré a tu habitación…" me dijo cuando lo vi subiendo las escaleras, apresuré mi paso y subí las escaleras también. Por lo poco que había visto Sasuke vivía como un príncipe. Su casa por dentro estaba realmente hermosa y cuidada. ¿En verdad vivía solo?

Parecía que alguien más le hiciera el quehacer… O tal vez él era muy dedicado en esto. Un escalofrío recorrió mi espalda. Rayos. Sabía que era una mala idea el venirme a vivir con él. De nada más sentir la mirada de él en uno, parecía que te miraba el diablo.

¿No podía ser tan malo… o sí?

Pero ese pequeño escalofrío me había dicho que… Sí, que Sasuke podía llegar a ser tan malo como él quisiese conmigo.

Paré cuando lo vi salir de una habitación, estaba a la izquierda de las escaleras, así que ya sabía donde iba a dormir. No necesitaba que él me confirmara. Me arrebató la taza de las manos.

Bajó las escaleras sin cruzar palabra alguna, me metí indignada a mi habitación y dejé las demás maletas en el suelo.

La observé. Tenía 2 ventanas grandes, que llegaban casi al techo y terminaban en el suelo, con el toque de una mansión, divididas en varios cuadros por aquel marco ventanal. Las cortinas estaban abiertas, eran rojas, me acerqué a ellas. Increíble, inclusive estaban bordadas hermosamente. Tenía 1 cama matrimonial, los muebles se veían exquisitamente tallados, eran hermosos, no había tapiz que cubriera los tablones de madera, que fueron barnizados. El cuarto parecía gótico si lo mirabas en esa manera… o si lo dejabas a oscuras y solamente con velas prendidas. Le daría mis toques para que quedara a mi gusto.

Un gruñido de mi estomago me hizo recordar que tenía hambre. Salí de mi cuarto y antes de bajar las escaleras miré que a la derecha de estas, a la esquina, habían 2 puertas, una grande y una que se asemejaba a la de mi cuarto. Supuse que sería la habitación de Sasuke y la otra… no tenía idea.

Bajé las escaleras con cuidado, y luego observé mi derecha, ese pasillo se dirigía lo que parecía la sala, ya que al final se podía apreciar un sillón y no sé que tantas cosas elegantes, luego volteé a mi izquierda, el otro camino parecía conducir… A no sé donde. Rayos Sasuke¿porqué no me presentaste tu casa?

Fui por ese camino, había una puerta, pero no quise abrirla, doblé a la izquierda otra vez y al final había una puerta. La abrí. Era el baño. Un lujoso baño antiguo. Cerré la puerta. Me regresé por donde vine y abrí la puerta que había dejado momentos atrás. Era el cuarto de lavar.

Cerré la puerta suspirando.

"¿Dónde esta la cocina?" me pregunté de mal humor. Me regresé a las escaleras y opté por irme a la sala. Entré a aquella habitación. Había una televisión de plasma de tamaño mediano colocada en la pared, su equipo de audio a un lado, inclusive un DVD. 2 sillones muy antiguos pero hermosos adornaban el centro de la habitación, frente a estos una mesa de una madera que al parecer era la más cara, además de sus tallados. En las esquinas de la habitación se situaban pequeños árboles de casa. Obviamente había alfombra, de un verde oscuro y pálido. Había una entrada sin puerta en la esquina de la pared donde se encontraba la televisión de plasma, sólo existía el marco, me acerqué a esta entrada y di un respiro de alivio. Era el comedor.

Era una mesa para 4 personas, chica, pero elegante, de madera barnizada. Las sillas igual, color vino. A la derecha de la mesa estaba la barra, donde se encontraba Sasuke, leyendo el periódico y desayunando, la barra era para 2 personas y mi hermanastro estaba ocupando un banco muy elegante. Vaya gustos que tenía mi hermanastro. Al parecer era muy creído.

Me acerqué a él, quién no apartaba la vista del periódico. Parecía que no se daba cuenta de mi presencia o más bien me ignoraba perfectamente. Si no me equivocaba, mi hermanastro ya tenía 22 años. Me preguntaba si con esa forma de ser tenía novia.

Tosí para que volteara a verme. Sí di en el blanco por que Sasuke volteó a verme, levantando una ceja, como si lo hubiese interrumpido en algo importante y esperaba una respuesta rápida para continuar haciendo lo que dejó de hacer unos momentos atrás.

"¿Qué?" me preguntó simplemente, para luego morder un cuernito, que fue sumergido en su café.

Lo miré. Tenía ganas de… de darle una bofetada, pero me contuve, no quería darle una peor impresión a mi _querido hermanito_.

"Tengo hambre." Le dije.

"¿Y a mi que me miras?" soltó este con aire de enojo. "Sí tienes hambre toma algo de la cocina, que yo no te voy a dar de comer como si fueras bebita."

Esto me hizo explotar.

"¡Pues no quería ser irrespetuosa y entrar a TÚ cocina como si fuera MI casa!" le espeté, dirigiéndome al refrigerador y abriéndolo, había un cartón de leche, el cual saqué, además de sacar yogurt de fresa.

Con un bufido dejé las cosas en la mesa, me fui a las alacenas de la cocina, buscando los vasos, abrí todas las puertas y estaban llenas de comida, pero ninguna de algún cubierto. Volteé a mi izquierda y vi un mueble con puerta. Lo abrí, miré a Sasuke. Él me estaba mirando por cierto, no de alguna manera normal ni mucho menos dulce, parecía enfadado, la enfadada debería de ser yo ¡por qué no me dijo donde estaban los vasos y cubiertos, así me hubiera guardado el teatrito de buscarlos por toda la alacena!

Tomé un vaso y una cuchara, cerrando la puerta con cuidado de no azotarla, lo que menos quería eran problemas con éste… '_grinch.'_

Me senté en una de las sillas del comedor, dándole la espalda a mi hermanastro. Abrí el yogurt de fresa e introduje la cuchara, comencé a comerlo con rapidez. Pronto terminé. Me serví un vaso de leche y este me lo tomé sin parar. Me levanté, aún no estaba satisfecha, pero esto aguantaría mi hambre. Guardé el cartón de leche y luego tiré el botecito de yogurt. Dejé mi vaso y cuchara en el zinc. Sasuke seguía leyendo el periódico, de vez en cuando dando mordiscos a sus panes.

Rayos. Él sí estaba comiendo, miré el canasto que estaba solamente a 15 centímetros de él. Me acerqué al canasto, tomando una dona de azúcar, Sasuke ni se interesó, seguía con lo suyo. Tenía que salir de ahí para que se me pasara el coraje, así que decidí regresarme a mi cuarto. Ya estaba en el marco de la salida de la cocina cuando Sasuke me detuvo.

"Alto ahí." Dijo, su tono reflejaba enojo. Miré la dona que me estaba comiendo, varios cristales de azúcar quedaron en mis labios. Volteé a verlo.

"¿La dona era tuya?" pregunté. Me acerqué a él, quién se había dado la media vuelta en el banco por lo que ya no me daba la espalda, dio otro sorbo a su café. Acerqué la dona a su rostro.

Torció la boca y frunció el seño, apartando la dona de su cara.

"No es acerca de la dona, Sakura."

"¿Entonces qué es?" le di otro mordisco a mi dona, devorándomela por completo.

"No sé como te trataban en tu casa, pero aquí va a ser diferente. Aquí no la vas a hacer de princesa y vas a tener deberes." Cada palabra que decía parecía que venía incluida con veneno. "Una de las cosas que más detesto es qué se dejen los cubiertos sucios, y que el usuario no los lave." Señaló sin voltear a ver el zinc.

"Los iba a lavar después." Me defendí.

"Para mi no hay después. Es ahora o ahora."

Me mordí el labio. Sentí que comenzaba a odiar a este tipo. ¡Tenía un hermano amante de la limpieza! Qué ridículo. Con razón su casa estaba que relucía.

Me dirigí al zinc a regañadientes, y comencé a lavar mis cubiertos antes utilizados. Después los sequé con una de las toallas que se encontraban colgadas en la pared y coloqué los utensilios en sus respectivos lugares.

"¿Contento?"

Le pregunté con sarcasmo cuando volteé a mirarlo, pero él ya no estaba ahí. No había rastro de su periódico, ni de su taza con café.

"Uuugh" me quejé, quería soltar un grito de coraje, pero me contuve. Me dirigí a mi habitación furiosa y ahí me encerré.

* * *

Salí de mi habitación después de las 12:00 p.m. Sasuke no me llamó en todo ese rato, lo cual agradecí, ya que en esas horas que me encerré había comenzado a desempacar mis pertenencias. Acomodé mi ropa en aquel hermoso clóset y mi ropa interior en los cajones de un buró. 

Sasuke había cargado la maleta en donde venía mi equipo reproductor: eran unas bocinas de un tamaño pequeño, como la de las computadoras, y mi radio donde podían ser reproducidos mis CD. Esa cosa reproducía maravillas. Mi equipo lo coloqué arriba de una pequeña mesa, de esas donde se colocan lámparas.

Obvio, había traído mis súper _pósters _y me dedique a colocarlos en la pared. Mi pequeño cuadro de recuerdos (o pizarrón) también había sido incluido y lo había colocado a un lado del tocador.

Recuerdo que me quedé mirando las fotografías con mis amigos de la banda y así me había quedado un buen rato. Cuando terminé de acomodar todo, inclusive me llevé mis cobijas, suerte que eran de tamaño matrimonial. Las dejé sobre la cama.

Guardé las maletas en el clóset grande… el cual solamente había servido para eso, ya que me encontraba usando el clóset de mueble.

Cuando salí de mi habitación comencé a buscar a Sasuke, tenía que preguntarle muchas cosas… ya que yo no conocía París y como hermanastro y encargado de mi persona (odiaba pensar eso) debía darme un buen tour por París.

Le busqué por todo el primer piso y no había rastro de Sasuke. Inclusive lo llamaba, pero no había respuesta. No podía haberse largado¿o sí?

"Es tan capaz" me dije a mi misma.

Volví a subir las escaleras y recordé las 2 habitaciones que estaban ahí. Tal vez estaría en su habitación. Me dirigí a la puerta pequeña, y toqué varias veces, pero aún así no hubo respuesta.

Volteé a mirar la puerta grande. "Falta que se sienta rey…" murmuré y toqué varias veces. Igual que la primera vez, no hubo respuesta. Las manijas de esta puerta eran elegantes, nada como las otras manijas comunes de mi habitación o de la otra puerta que toque. "¿Qué habrá detrás de esta puerta?" me pregunté.

Traté de abrirla, pero fue en vano, tenía el seguro puesto. Regresé a la pequeña puerta y esta si pude abrirla.

Era el cuarto de Sasuke, parecido al mío, solamente que este cuarto tenía una computadora pequeña (laptop) sobre un escritorio y un mueble lleno de libros. Alfombra limpia de un azul oscuro. Una habitación ordenada. En la pared no había rastro de algún póster, o algo así. Me esperaba ver un póster de una mujer con pocas ropas y de buen cuerpo, pero no había algo que se le pareciese. Lo único que había era un cuadro, era una pintura de un paisaje.

Me acerqué a ese cuadro y busqué la firma y fecha del autor. Encontré las iniciales "E. L." y la pintura tenía 7 años de antigüedad. Hice una mueca. No conocía a algún pintor de ese nombre…

Me volví a dirigir al ordenador, el cual era moderno. "No creo que le moleste" me dije a mi misma prendiéndolo. Me esperé unos segundos y me apareció en la pantalla que eligiese una cuenta. Sasuke tenía la suya, donde aparecía la foto de este, y estaba la cuenta de visitante activada, así que entré a esta.

Esperé a que se cargara, fue rápido. No habían muchos iconos en la pantalla, y el fondo era una simple fotografía de quien sabe que playa. Busqué el icono del _msn_… ¡Era la versión más vieja que tenía! Le di doble clic, rápido me apareció una ventana que pedía la _password _del mail de Sasuke. Y sí, sí era de él, no se rompió la cabeza pensando en un mail: era su mail. Rodé los ojos.

Borré el mail de Sasuke y coloqué el mío: y mí _password_. Esperé a entrar mientras el monito chafa de la 1ra versión daba vueltas. Y por fin entró.

No me dejaron cerrar mis grupos cuando ya tenía 5 ventanas de Chat abiertas.

Miré la primera ventana, era Irving, con su nick de 'rubio extraña a chicle :( (triste triste triste)'

"CHICLE!" me escribió eso, a él no le importaba mucho la ortografía… "¿Cómo estas?" y ya le contesté.

Platiqué con el resto de la banda, los 5 estaban conectados, además de que varias amigas y amigos me preguntaron acerca de París, a lo que solamente pude contestar que "apenas acabo de llegar, no sé de aquí".

Mis amigos me preguntaron acerca de Sasuke. Solamente pude responder. "Es un enojón."

Pasó una hora y decidí que era momento de apagar el ordenador, no quería que Sasuke me encontrara en su habitación, así que me despedí de mis amigos y cerré sesión. Apagué la computadora.

Salí de su habitación y me dirigí a la mía. Cerré la puerta, pero la dejé sin seguro, no había necesidad.

Había dejado una pila de discos en su caja a un lado de mi reproductor de música y seleccioné uno de mi banda favorita, prendí mi reproductor y abrí la caja. Coloqué el CD y la cerré. Presione el botón de _Play _y la música comenzó a sonar. Subí el volumen como acostumbraba en mi casa o en la de mis amigos. Cantaba al compás de la música, y gritaba cuando se gritaba en la música… No me bastó y saqué mi guitarra eléctrica, la conecté a su amplificador y comencé a tocar la misma canción que se estaba reproduciendo.

Así me la pase toda la tarde. Gritando, cantando, tocando mi guitarra, saltando en la cama junto con la guitarra. Tenía los ojos cerrados y estaba de espaldas mientras tocaba y cantaba mi canción favorita de ese CD, estaba muy entrada en la canción.

"¡¡SAKURA!!" era un grito demasiado fuerte. Aquel gritó me asustó, Claro que di mi brinquito de susto, y lo peor: cuando traté de encararlo, me tropecé con el cable de la guitarra, cayendo de una manera no tan suave en la alfombra carmín. Se escuchó el golpe secó de la guitarra eléctrica con la alfombra, y el de mi cuerpo también.

Sasuke se metió a mi cuarto y desconectó el cable de energía del reproductor de música mientras yo me levantaba con mucho dolor. Miré como Sasuke pisaba la guitarra y se ponía enfrente de mí.

"¡Oye!" chillé. "Ten más cuidado con mi guitarra, no me costó un dólar." Le reclamé levantándola, pero me la arrebató y la aventó arriba de mi cama. Se devolvió a mí casi rechinando dientes.

"¡Debes de saber que en esta casa hay reglas! No voy a estarte aguantando, Sakura." Yo le miré con enojo, crucé mis brazos.

"¡Pues dilas de una vez!" le espeté.

Sí esto hubiera sido cualquier caricatura animada, juraría que nos salía humito de las orejas y nariz y Sasuke tendría los iris de color rojo… Supongo que yo también.

"Primera regla: No voy a estar escuchando tu escándalo en esta casa, no vas a tocar la guitarra, o subir el volumen como si estuvieras sorda mientras yo este aquí. Me aturdes."

Quise oponerme a esto, pero recordé que esta no era mi casa y que lamentablemente tenía que respetarle… Rayos.

"Segunda regla: Cuando acepté a que te vinieras a vivir a este cuarto, acordé con tu padre de que iba a haber reglas… Este cuarto no es completamente tuyo, te lo estoy prestando…" dejó de mirarme para observar mi cuarto. Vi como cerraba sus manos con fuerza. "Así que quiero que quites todo este papelero que tienes en la pared, hace verlo como si fuera el cuarto de un vándalo." Solté un "Aaaaaah" de indignación.

"Tercera regla: Todo lo que ocupes en esta casa lo vas a limpiar, lavar o acomodar. No voy a andar lavándote la ropa, ni mucho menos lavar tus trastos…"

Me miró de arriba hacía abajo por… quién sabe que vez era.

"Cuarta regla: Mientras vivas aquí no te vas a vestir así. Se me hace demasiado…" se guardó la palabra.

"¡Pero tengo 18 años, puedo hacer lo que se me de la gana con mi imagen!" me defendí. No iba a dejar que este controlará la forma de vestirme. Ya tenía suficiente con las reglas que me había puesto.

"A mi me importa poco eso. No te vas a vestir así y punto. Eso incluye el asqueroso arete que tienes en la cara."

PERO QUÉ SE CREÍA ÉSTE.

Lo único que pude hacer fue mirarlo con rabia y odio. Salí de mi cuarto bufando y soltando un mundo de palabrerías que ni yo misma decía en la vida, todas dirigidas a mi "querido hermanastro". Bajé las escaleras.

Ya ni sabía que horas eran, pero se veía el crepúsculo a través de una de las ventanas que estaban cerca de la puerta principal.

Me dirigí a la sala y me sorprendí de ver a un rubio que parecía de la edad de Sasuke sentado en el sofá, el cuál me miraba con cierta curiosidad.

Se notaba que había escuchado la discusión que había tenido con Sasuke. Me ruboricé de pena y salí de la sala. Me dirigí a la puerta y salí. Me dirigí al jardín y me senté en la banca mecedora. Junte mis piernas a mi pecho y las abracé, hundiendo mi rostro en mis rodillas mientras soltaba un grito de coraje.

¡Que coraje¡Que horror! Sasuke era el chico más sexy de todo el mundo, tenía un cuerpo que me fascinaría si fuera otro chico… ¡Pero era una pesadilla! Era extremadamente _**estricto**_. Ya ni un chico de su edad como los que conocía. Estos vivían con cierto desorden en su casa y hacían lo que querían, pero Sasuke era…

No podía negarlo.

Era responsable.


	4. Tour

**

* * *

**

Hermanastro  
_By: Karura__

* * *

_

**Disclaimer: **Naruto no me pertenece

* * *

**Capítulo ****3:** Tour

Había permanecido en esa posición desde que me senté. No sabía cuanto tiempo había pasado. Solamente quería regresar a mi casa… O regresar al pasado, aquel pasado en donde no tenía padrastro, aquel pasado donde vivía sola con mi madre y nos divertíamos a lo grande.

Para serles sincera, nunca conocí a mi padre genético y es que, como mi madre me confesó cuando tenía 12 años, qué sí se casó por el civil con un hombre atractivo de ojos color miel y cabello negro, el cual era japonés, mi madre era canadiense, blanca de ojos de color, y cabello… rosa. Obvio, él la conoció cuando apenas eran unos adultos mientras estaba viviendo temporalmente con su familia en Canadá. Convivieron por 2 años y se casaron, mudándose a Japón.

Aquel señor dejó a mi madre cuando apenas yo había nacido. Se enamoró de otra. Mi madre me nombró como Sakura, no me puso otro nombrecito que fuera americano, cosa que me agradó en el presente… Los rasgos japoneses no se presentaron en mí, tenía más bien cara de americana. Vivimos en Japón por años hasta que mi madre conoció a un medio japonés, medio español de nombre Fugaku. Como había explicado antes, este señor era viudo. No sé nada de su ex-esposa. Mi padrastro se llevó a mi madre a Madrid por asuntos de trabajo.

Cuando abrí los ojos, me di cuenta de que ya estaba oscuro. Solamente las lámparas que Sasuke tenía en su jardín iluminaban mi trágica soledad. Y es que, me di cuenta de que aquí no tenía amigos… ¿Con quién pasaría el tiempo? Me volvería loca de no tener a nadie con quien estar personalmente…. Al menos que tratará con mi hermanastro. Suspiré. Se me hacía imposible…

Ya se me había pasado el coraje y creo que solamente el resultado de este fue una depresión. Me levanté del columpio mecedor y escuché a los grillos, lo cual me hizo sonreír. Al menos el ambiente no estaba completamente en silencio. Caminé hacia la puerta de la casa y la abrí. Sasuke no la había cerrado, cosa que me sorprendió.

Entré. Vi el marco de la sala y suspiré. No tenía ganas de estar con Sasuke. Aunque me costará trabajo, debería de ganarme su 'apoyo' o amistad; era la única persona con la que podría… ¿socializar?

Me dirigí a mi habitación y tomé mis pijamas y ropa interior limpia. Bajé las escaleras y me fui al baño, donde me encerré. Abrí la regadera. Mientras el agua se calentaba me despojé de mis ropas.

Me metí a la regadera no sin antes verificar con mi mano que el agua estuviera a mi agrado. Dejé que él agua caliente me relajara mientras pensaba en el pasado.

* * *

Creo que me tardé en el baño bastante, siempre me tardaba (especialmente cuando quería que el estrés se eliminara). Mi cabello estaba casi seco, ya que me di cuenta que Sasuke tenía una súper secadora de marca guardada en uno de los cajones del baño y por supuesto, la usé.

Me dirigí a la sala, toda la tarde no había comido y tenía bastante hambre. El rubio ahí estaba, mirando la televisión, sin zapatos y con los pies arriba de la mesita de centro. Cuando se dio cuenta de mi presencia volteó a verme, esta vez más curioso. Él me saludó con la mano y yo también lo hice. Se levantó y se dirigió a mí.

Me habló en francés, creo que ya estaba acostumbrada a hablarlo y escucharlo.

"Hola." Me dijo. Sus ojos eran de un azul cielo, muy bonitos por cierto, su cabello alborotado y varios mechones caían en su rostro, mechones largos u cortos, su piel era algo bronceada y no podía negar que éste ojos azules era muy guapo, inclusive su cuerpo era esbelto. Vestía casual, unos jeans doblados al final, que dejaban ver sus tobillos y una camiseta negra una o 2 tallas más grande que la de él. Traía puestos unos _vans_ muy cómodos.

"Hola," le respondí. El estrechó mi mano mientras me decía:

"Soy Naruto, amigo de Sasuke." Se presentó, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Irradiaba felicidad, cosa que me contagió.

"Sakura, hermanastra de Sasuke." Naruto abrió los ojos de sorpresa, apretó más mi mano, no dándose cuenta de esto. Yo miré nuestras manos y éste se dio cuenta de lo que hacía, soltando la mía con rapidez.

"Lo siento, lo siento…" murmuró mirándome. "No es una broma… ¿Verdad?" preguntó este rascándose la cabeza, aún no creyéndolo. "Es que… tu eres bonita y él es…" rió con este comentario. Yo me sonrojé.

"Gracias y bueno..." pero el rubio me interrumpió.

"Es que Sasuke nunca me comentó de ti y bueno, solamente sé que Sasuke tiene un…"

"Zopenco¿ya conociste a… Sakura?" y hablando del diablo… Había salido de la cocina con un vaso de agua, algo molesto, parecía que nos hubiese estado escuchando.

"Este, sí Sasuke-tonto." Asintió Naruto sonriéndome otra vez.

"Bueno, voy a la cocina, tengo hambre." Les dije y cuando estaba a punto de cruzar el marco de la puerta, la voz de mi hermanastro me detuvo.

"Sakura." Esperé a que continuara. "Hay comida rápida en la mesa." Por fin dijo algo que me animó. Si seguía así podría perdonarle… un poco.

Y en efecto, en la mesa había 3 bolsas de Mc' Donalds y una cartera con vasos de refresco; tomé una de las bolsas, ya que las otras estaban vacías.

"¡NARUTO!" aquel grito de Sasuke me asustó e hizo que soltará la bolsa donde venía la comida. "¿Cuántas veces te he dicho que no subas tus cochinos pies en la mesa? Dejas tus hongos en ella" lo oí regañarle. Uff… vaya hermanito que tenía.

"¡No seas maricón!" le contestó Naruto. "¡Ni que colocaras tu cara en la mesa!"

"¡La cara no pero sí la comida!"

"Ya, ya…"

Suspiré. ¿Cómo podría aguantarlo? Me preguntaba mientras levantaba la bolsa que tiré y me sentaba en la mesa. Iba a abrirla cuando Naruto me llamó.

"¡Sakurita!"

"Dime Narutito." Le respondí con el mismo tonito. Éste rubio si que tomaba la confianza muy rápido.

"Ven a ver la televisión con nosotros, no comas sola." Y bueno, si él rubio simpático estaría ahí¿podría tratar el estar con Sasuke?" Me levanté de la silla y tomé la bolsa y el paquete de bebidas.

Los acomodé en la mesita donde Naruto había subido sus pies. Pude notar como Sasuke hacía cara de asco, evité aquella carcajada que quería soltar. Me senté a un lado de Naruto quien traía el control remoto; Sasuke estaba del otro lado, sus brazos cruzados.

"Recuerda que si ensucias algo… lo limpias Sakura." Musitó Sasuke, su vista fija en la pantalla. Yo rodé los ojos y de la bolsa saqué una hamburguesa de doble queso y carne, con lechuga, tomate y salsa de tomate. Le di una hambrienta mordida y para mi desgracia una gran gota de salsa de tomate se resbaló de la hamburguesa, y como tenía las piernas medio abiertas (traía un pantalón de dormir) parte de la salsa se quedó en mi pierna derecha, mientras que el resto calló en el sillón.

Guardé la calma. Al parecer ni Sasuke ni Naruto se habían dado cuenta. Si me ponía nerviosa mi hermanastro se iba a dar cuenta y agh, no quería verle y escucharle soltar un gruñido y no sé que más se atrevería.

Cerré las piernas, mientras con discreción lo que estaba en mi pantalón lo tomaba con mi dedo y lo chupaba. Coloqué la bolsa abierta debajo de la hamburguesa y me la comí con nerviosismo.

No era buena idea comer en la sala de Sasuke¿por qué le hice caso al rubio? Volteé a verlo, estaba perdido en la televisión, y el _grinch_, pues… también estaba mirando la televisión, más relajado. Volteé a ver lo qué estaban mirando, una película no muy vieja, de un asesino que estaban buscando y tenía secuestrada a una adolescente. Me perdí viendo la película también. De vez en cuando escuchaba sorber a Naruto de su refresco, y a Sasuke tomar y dejar su vaso con agua (que parecía que tenía agua infinita por qué no se acababa) en la mesa, o tal vez ni me había dado cuenta que se levantaba y se dirigía a la cocina por más. A Naruto le invitaba de mis papitas.

Lo observé. Sí era bastante guapo, el rubio sintió mi mirada y volteó a verme, me sonrió y me guiñó un ojo. Rápidamente dirigí mi vista a la pantalla de plasma y me sonrojé.

La película terminó después de 1 hora y el rubio se levantó, estirándose, luego se volteó dándonos la cara.

"Creó qué ya es hora de qué me vaya." Nos dijo mientras miraba su reloj de pulsera.

"¿Qué hora es?" le pregunté.

"Las 8:30 p.m." Naruto me dio el control remoto. "Bueno, fue un gusto conocerte Sakurita." Me sonrió. "Nos veremos después." Y se inclinó para despedirse de mí de beso en la mejilla para luego ponerse sus _vans_.

Naruto fue acompañado a la puerta por Sasuke mientras yo tomaba esta oportunidad de abrir mis piernas y encontrarme con la sorpresa de que embarré la salsa de tomate en la tela del sillón. Era un desastre y mi hermanastro me iba a matar. Se notaba que estos sillones eran caros. Tragué saliva mientras cerraba mis piernas rápidamente al ver que regresaba a la sala.

"¿Vas a quedarte ahí viendo la tele?" me preguntó. Asentí. Él murmuró un como sea y tomó su basura y vaso y se fue a la cocina. Mi bolsa era la única que quedaba y no podía levantarme hasta que Sasuke estuviera a 20 metros lejos de mí.

Esperé a que saliera de la cocina y me di cuenta de lo que estaba usando. Hace rato no había observado como vestía: una camiseta negra casi pegada y unos jeans. Sus pies calzaban unos tenis de color negro. Caminó hasta perderse en el pasillo.

Suspiré. Esperé ahí bastante tiempo hasta que me aseguré de que Sasuke no estuviera cerca. Me levanté y traté de limpiar lo que había embarrado con una servilleta. Había quedado una mancha que se notaría. Con nerviosismo me dirigí al cuarto de lavar y busqué algo que limpiara tela de sillones o alfombra y lo encontré. Besé el frasco con alivio mientras sacaba un cepillito de una canasta que se encontraba por ahí.

Salí del cuarto de lavar y corrí hacía el sillón. Agite la botellita y presioné el botón, salió espuma blanca. Tallé con cuidado aquella mancha, mientras que en el cepillo quedaban rastros naranjas y rosados. Cuando terminé mi tarea me di cuenta de que la mancha se había borrado lo suficiente como para confundirse con el patrón de la tela del sillón. Guardé los instrumentos de limpieza en su cuarto de lavar y regresé a la sala, apagué la televisión y tiré mi basura. Apagué la luz de la cocina y luego la de la sala y me fui corriendo a mi cuarto.

* * *

Desperté cuando la luz del sol atravesaba las ranuras de las cortinas de mi cuarto. Me levanté con flojera y me vi en el tocador. Sí, mi cabello era un desastre, lo cepillé con cuidado y luego salí de la habitación. Bajé las escaleras y me dirigí a la cocina. Aún seguía modorra pero cuando lo vi en la cocina me desperté por completo.

Y es qué estaba sin camiseta, con sus pantalones de dormir negros, el cabello alborotado y sus ojos aborregados. Me di cuenta que se estaba sirviendo café y había un nuevo ejemplar de periódico en la barra. Y no pude resistirme, observé su pecho desnudo. ¡Mi hermanastro estaba hecho de perfección corporal! Casi babeaba por sus músculos abdominales que se marcaban, demostrando su _6 pack, _los músculos sexy de su cadera y cintura, los de su espalda y sus brazos marcaditos pero no exagerados… pero me aguante, recordando que era un gruñón, mandón de lo peor y que era mi hermanastro.

Se sentó en la silla de la barra y comenzó a leer el periódico. Recordé que era lunes. ¿Trabajaría mi hermano? Había muchas cosas que no conocía de él. Suspiré mientras del refrigerador tomaba el cartón de leche y me servía un vaso, para luego regresarlo a su lugar. Busqué chocolate en polvo para mezclarse y si había. Le mezclé y dejé la cuchara en el zinc para luego sentarme a un lado de Sasuke.

"Buenos días." Le saludé mientras de la misma canasta tomaba unas donas blancas.

"Hn." Respondió éste, le miré feo. ¿Acaso no me iba a responder bien?

"¿Cómo amaneciste?"

"Cansado." Bueno, al menos dijo una palabra.

"¿No dormiste bien anoche?" le miré morder un pan y luego darle un trago a su café.

"No…" admitió. Le miré con algo de preocupación, se veía un poco… desanimado.

"¿Porqué?" le pregunté, esperando a qué esta pregunta no le fuera a parecer.

Suspiró, para luego mirarme y darme una pequeña sonrisa forzada. "Cosas del pasado…" no terminó pero supe que aquello le atormentaba. Sonreí. Aún no me llevaba bien con mi hermano, porque sentía esa aura pesada alrededor de nosotros. Sentía que no le caía bien a mi hermanastro.

"Oye," le llamé, él aún seguía mirándome, levantó una ceja, esperando a que siguiera. "¿tienes el día libre?" le pregunté. Aún no sabía si trabajaba o algo así, él dejó de verme girando su rostro a su posición natural para luego cerrar los ojos y quedarse callado por unos segundos. Luego volvió a abrirlos.

"Tengo esta mañana libre y parte de la tarde. Entro a trabajar como hasta las 4:00 p.m. este día. ¿Por qué?"

"Bueno… Aún no conozco éste lugar y pues… ¿Quién más para darme un tour?" le sonreí forzosamente. Me costaba entablar conversación con él. Él pensó esto por varios segundos, inclusive haciendo una mueca con sus labios. Luego le vi sonreír, pero, no de una manera calida ni mucho menos amistosa… era como una sonrisa macabra.

Tragué saliva.

"Por supuesto." Me dijo. "Un tour me parece estupendo." A lo qué me dejó boquiabierta. Terminó su pan y bebió el resto de su café. Se levantó, lavó su taza y la secó, acomodándola en su mueble mientras yo le miraba la espalda… y tal vez más debajo de la espalda…

"Espero que estés lista en una hora y media." Parecía más bien orden en vez de invitación. Yo asentí, y éste salió de la cocina para luego dirigirme al zinc y lavar mi vaso y cuchara.

* * *

Sasuke se bañó primero que yo. La noche pasada me había bañado, pero esta mañana decidí bañarme también porque quería mirarme bien. Ya estaba en mi habitación buscando algo que ponerme. De mi clóset sacaba _corsets_, faldas, pantalones entubados. Opté por ponerme un jeans entubado color negro y mis botas. Recordé el cuello de tortuga que mi mama me había comprado antes de venirme a París. Suspiré y me lo puse. ¡Sasuke era tan cruel conmigo! Me puse mi cinto de cuadros negro con blanco. Me dirigí al tocador y miré el punto rojizo en donde había estado mi _piercing_. Suspiré y comencé a ponerme polvo del tono de mi piel, para ocultar aquel punto. Pinté unas sombras de un rosa ligero en mis parpados y luego delineé mis ojos de negro (ojo, delineé, no pinté como mapache), para un toque final un brillo transparente y unos broches en mi cabello.

Me iba a salir del cuarto cuando me regresé al tocador y me eché perfume. Era un aroma muy rico. Tomé mi chamarra negra y me la puse. Recordé la cámara fotográfica, no era muy moderna, pero al menos era digital, tomé un paquete de baterías nuevo que guardaba desde hace mucho y las metí en mi bolsa de mensajero.

Y salí del cuarto al mismo tiempo que Sasuke lo hacía del suyo. Él vestía un simple cuello de tortuga color blanco, igual al mío, un suéter negro muy sexy y unos jeans oscuros, traía unos zapatos muy cómodos, pero no eran ni botas, ni formales… de un café muy oscuro. Y falto decirles que en el cuello de su suéter colgaban unos lentes _Chanel_. Al parecer todo lo qué usaba era de marca. Rodé los ojos. Vaya hermanito fresa con él que me había topado.

Salí de mi trance cuando escuché el gruñido de Sasuke. "No." Fue lo qué dijo. Yo parpadeé un par de veces.

"¿No qué?" le pregunté confundida.

"No te vas a ir con esas botas." Bufó.

"¿Por qué no?" coloqué mis manos en la cadera y mi incliné un poco hacía enfrente, retándole.

"Por qué te vez mal con ellas. ¿Acaso no tienes otros zapatos?" me preguntó enojado. Abrí la boca indignada.

"¿Cómo que me veo mal, fresita?"

"No me gustan." Musitó. "Cámbiatelas." Yo enojada le hice caso y me puse unos _converse_. Al menos no me iba a decir algo con esto, salí de mi cuarto y miró los _converse_, les hizo cara pero al menos los aceptó.

Íbamos bajando las escaleras cuando recordé que mi madre me había dado un regalo para Sasuke. Se lo iba a dar cuando regresáramos del tour.

Salimos de la casa, Sasuke cerrando la puerta de la casa para luego dirigirnos al garaje, el cual comenzaba a abrir su puerta. La luz de afuera iluminó el oscuro garaje y en medio de este había un mustang convertible del año, color negro.

¡Sasuke presumido!

Fue lo único que pude pensar. Seguro tenía a las interesadas a sus pies y cómo no, con lo hermoso que era. No – no – no… Ay, que hermanastro tenía. Sasuke me abrió la puerta, cosa que me hizo brillar los ojitos, me senté, su autito estaba impecable, cerró la puerta y luego él se metió. Sasuke encendió el carro y mientras esperaba a que se calentara el motor, las rejas se abrían automáticamente.

Y Sasuke quitó los frenos y piso el pedal para iniciar el tour…

Miraba el alrededor de París, mientras Sasuke me presentaba los lugares y me decía que había y cosas así. Ya había gente que caminaba por la banqueta.

"… y halla puedes ver la empresa en donde trabajo…" me decía, yo no le prestaba tanta atención, estaba embobada en los locales y otras cosas mientras tomaba fotografías. Cuando volteé a ver la empresa, ya la habíamos pasado y no me fijé el nombre que tenía.

Aunque no podía creerlo, mi hermanastro me llevaba en su convertible negro. Aceptó en darme un tour y yo estaba completamente feliz, aunque algo olía mal. Podía presentir que Sasuke no estaba haciendo este tour por que sí.

Pasamos la _Torre Eiffel_: era enorme. Me sentía como hormiga. La fotografiaba con perspectiva desde abajo. Y así pasamos varios lugares, yo fotografiaba los cafés, restaurantes y varias tiendas.

Sasuke se estacionó en un lugar enorme. Yo le miré dudosa, no había casi carros en aquel estacionamiento, había muchos árboles y un edificio como de 3 pisos. Su nombre estaba escrito en francés, por lo qué decía "Universidad de Paris." Los ojitos me brillaron.

Era como un sueño. Estudiar diseño de modas en París. ¡Qué emoción! Tomé varias fotografías de esa universidad.

"En esta semana tienes que venir a suscribirte a esta universidad." Me comentó. "Las clases van a empezar dentro de unas semanas, así que… tal vez halla cupo o no…" musitó de una manera maldosa.

Lo miré feo, era cruel.

"O tal vez si te acompaño, podría ser diferente."

"¿Por qué?"

"Yo estudie aquí."

Yo abrí ligeramente mi boca en forma de O para luego asentir. "Acompáñame… Es lo mínimo que puede hacer un hermanastro¿no?"

"Acompañarte a ti, ni loco." Murmuró para luego mirarme. "No es cierto…"

Mi hermanastro volvió a encender el carro, me di cuenta de que estaba muy silencioso aquí adentro del convertible, y no quería prender el radio del auto porqué recordé que mi hermanastro era tan amargado que no le gustaba la música, además que no me iba a poner a escuchar su música fresa…

Dimos un buen recorrido a París, no fue completo por que nos hubiéramos tardado mucho, pero sí lo suficiente como para aprenderme por lo menos algunas calles y locales. Sasuke se estacionó cerca de una tienda de ropa. "La moda."

Bajó del carro y abrió mi puerta. Le miré dudosa. ¿Qué se tramaba? Me tomó de la muñeca y bruscamente me sacó del carro.

"¿Qué haces?" le pregunté mientras me llevaba adentro del local. Había una cantidad aceptable de gente en la tienda, estaba grande y elegante.

Temí lo peor.

"Bien Sakura, quiero que elijas ropa decente de aquí." Y miré algunos letreritos de la tienda, era ropa de diseñador… Esta bien, yo quería estudiar eso, pero, aún quería disfrutar mis últimos años de dizque adulto joven antes de comenzar a vestirme normal. Suspiré mientras caminaba y Sasuke me seguía.

Ropa extremadamente fashion se encontraba en los maniquís, y en las raquetas. Sasuke tomó un vestido blanco que llegaba un poquito arriba de las rodillas, _strapless _se amarraba debajo del bustode tela suave, de seda, al final del vestido había pétalos de rosa de un tono rosa bajito, semejante al de mi cabello, bordadas con hilo.

"Llévate este, solamente pruébatelo, a ver si te queda…" yo gruñí, ni loca que me iba a poner algo así, rogué que el vestido no me quedará. Me dirigí a los vestidores y me encerré en un cubículo.

Me desvestí y me puse el vestido. Joder. Sasuke le había atinado a mi medida. Pareciera como si tuviera experiencia en esto.

"¿Te queda?" preguntó desde afuera.

"Sí…" musité con enojo. Me quite el vestido y me fijé en la etiqueta el precio de este. ¡150 euros! Equivalente a 225 dólares… ¡Este vestido por el solo hecho de ser de diseñador reconocido: 150 euros! "Sasuke, esto esta carísimo." Le grité del otro lado.

"No importa, tu llévate un clóset si quieres."

"No pienso pagar mis ahorros por un simple vestido"

"¿Y quién te dijo que tú lo ibas a pagar?" y me callé. Maldito hermanastro que tenía.

"PUES NO LO ACEPTO."

"Te lo regalo. Es de mala educación él rechazar regalos, hermanita."

"No quiero, no quiero." Vi como la mano de Sasuke dejaba varias prendas en el marco de la puerta.

"Pruébate estas." Ordenó.

Ya estaba roja de coraje, pero de alguna manera me agradaba esto… el de no gastar nada. Me había pasado chalecos fashion, cuellos de tortuga, blusas elegantes… ya no sabía que más me había probado y todo me había quedado.

Por debajo de la puerta Sasuke me había pasado varias cajas. Eran de zapatos. Ya había perdido la cuenta de cuanto dinero Sasuke estaba tirando a la basura.

Abrí la primera caja, ahí estaban unos zapatos de tacón delgado, blancos, con ciertos adornos. Se sujetaban del tobillo y eran de punta, dejaban ver parte de la planta. Supuse que eran para el vestido blanco.

Y me los probé. Me quedaron.

"¿Cómo supiste que era número 7?"

"Dejaste un tenis tuyo casi al marco de la puerta… Apresúrate que ya me ando desesperando."

"Voy, y si te lo recuerdo, tú me has andado atacando con costales de ropa y zapatos." Le recordé quitándome los zapatos blancos y colocándolos en la caja. Así seguí con varios zapatos, los cuales me quedaron y no eran de mi gusto, hasta que llegué a una caja grande. La abrí, eran unas botas bajas de gamuza, no llegaban a la rodilla, llegaban como 15 cm abajo de estas, eran negras y no podía negar que me gustaron, aunque fueran de lo más fresa.

Me las coloqué y me quedaron. Al menos una cosa de todo lo que Sasuke me daba a probar. Me quité las botas y las coloqué en su caja, le pasé las cajas por debajo de la puerta a Sasuke. "¿Ya es todo?" pregunté cuando me puse mis pantalones entubados.

"Al parecer, al menos que quieras que te compre lentes, collares y aretes."

"No, por favor, todo menos lentes de mosca." Chillé.

Salí del cubículo ya vestida y Sasuke estaba parado, tenía un carrito donde en el canasto ponía las cajas, y en el tubo de arriba toda la ropa colgada que me dio a probar. Suspiré.

Me di cuenta como las muchachas que estaban en la tienda murmuraban cosas cuando pasábamos, alcancé a escuchar.

"Ya viste… Sasuke… y la chica esa¿será su novia?"

"¿Cómo no? No cualquier chico lleva de compras a una amiga… O tal vez ya se casó…"

Al parecer Sasuke era muy popular entre las chicas… Claro, con el carro, la casa y el cuerpo… Uuy.

Nos dirigimos a la caja y vi el reloj de pared elegante que estaba atrás de la cajera. '3:10 p.m.' decía. La cajera saludó a Sasuke como si lo conociera desde antes.

"¿Cómo has estado, Sasuke?" preguntó esta mientras registraba en la caja todo lo que Sasuke había seleccionado.

"Como siempre." Respondió este, la cajera le sonrió, si era guapa, una mujer de unos 30 años. Luego volteó a verme, sonriéndome también, le devolví la sonrisa.

"Mi nombre es Lessly," se presentó dándome la mano, yo hice lo mismo.

"Sakura."

La cajera continuó con lo suyo, hasta que terminó de empacar y registrar todo. Como si fuera cosa de todos los días el ver las mismas cantidades de dinero, le soltó la cuenta a Sasuke.

"Son 1320 euros." Y Sasuke le entregó su tarjeta de crédito. Sí me hubieran dicho a mi esa cantidad me orino.

Sasuke firmó y todo, tomó las bolsas en donde venía la ropa, yo la de los zapatos. Salimos del local y dejamos las cosas en los asientos traseros del mustang.

Miré a Sasuke y aunque no tenía ganas de decírselo, por qué el lo decidió y escogió, le di las gracias por educación.

"Gracias."

"Hn." Nos metimos al mustang. "Espero que lo uses." Yo rodeé los ojos.

"Claro…" mientras tú estés nada más… por que en mi escuela yo me voy a vestir como sea…

Sasuke se colocó sus lentes presumidos y deseé el haber colocado uno de los lentes que se encontraban en el mostrador de la caja en todo el bulto que Sasuke me había comprado. Es que me estaba pegando el sol.

Sasuke manejó hasta llegar a unos edificios que habíamos pasado antes, con estacionamiento privado y varios guardias de seguridad. Dejaron pasar a Sasuke al estacionamiento, mientras me echaban un ojo curioso.

Parecía que Sasuke ya tenía su lugar exclusivo, por que era uno de los pocos lugarcitos para estacionarse. Cuando se estacionó y apagó el automóvil, le miré dudosa. El techo del convertible ya estaba cerrado.

"¿Recuerdas que te dije que trabajo a las 4 este día?" asentí. "Pues aquí es donde trabajo." Y vi el edificio. Bastante grande por cierto. ¿Pero qué hacía yo aquí?

Sasuke ya había bajado del carro y me estaba esperando. "¡Qué esperas Sakura!" y salí del carro, cerrando la puerta con seguro.

Seguí a Sasuke hasta la entrada del edificio, donde estaba la recepcionista, la cuál saludó a Sasuke. Nos fuimos al elevador, mi hermanastro presionó el botón del piso numero 7. Sentí la presión al subir.

El elevador terminó su rutina y abrió sus puertas, salimos y caminamos por aquel pasillo, había varias fotografías de hermosas mujeres posando para la cámara, vestidas elegantemente. También había hombres guapos. Dimos la vuelta a la derecha y ahí había una puerta, entramos. Había varias personas en ese lugar, en especial una rubia despampanante que estaba siendo maquillada, al igual que una pelirroja del mismo calibre.

Había varios hombres y mujeres, vestidos a la moda. Parecían diseñadores, aunque eso sí, algunos hombres se veían muy… raros. Saludaron a Sasuke.

"Llegaste algo tarde, Sasuke." Le regañó la maquilladora. "Te dijimos 15 minutos antes de las 4"

"Y a eso estamos, 15 minutos" respondió Sasuke, que se había sentado en una de las sillas a un lado de las chicas que estaban siendo maquilladas, yo dudaba si seguir o no y me fui a sentar a unas de las sillas que se encontraban en un rincón.

"Bien, pues, dile a Alex que te de la ropa que vas a usar."

Me estaba poniendo nerviosa. ¿De qué trabajaba Sasuke?" Miré alrededor, había ropa, sillas y había otra puerta.

Me levanté y me senté a un lado de Sasuke, quién estaba ojeando una revista. Le toqué el hombro.

"Sasuke."

"Hn…"

"¿Cuál es tu trabajo?" y me cedió la revista. Se había levantado por que el tal Alex le había llamado. Tragué saliva… ojala no fuera actor porno. Comencé a ojear la revista, había bastantes fotos de mujeres, entre ellas la rubia y la pelirroja, y varias que aún no había visto y me topé con una foto que había llamado mi atención.

Sasuke.

Sasuke estaba en esa foto… Posando. Vistiendo unos pantalones de mezclilla rotos, sin camiseta y una corbata.

¡Dios mío!

Sasuke era…

Sasuke era…

¡Modelo!


	5. Diseño de modas

**

* * *

**

Hermanastro  
_By: Karura

* * *

_

**Disclaimer: **Naruto no me pertenece

* * *

**Capítulo ****4:** Diseño de modas

Estaba tumbada boca abajo sobre mi cama, la ropa que Sasuke me había comprado estaba regada en la alfombra, aún en sus bolsas. Muchas cosas tendría que soportar por el simple hecho de vivir en casa de _él_. Aún seguía pensando en el incidente de hace unas horas.

Miraba como Sasuke salía con diferentes atuendos y regresaba a aquel cuarto. La verdad seguía sorprendida y me la había pasado callada durante aquellas horas de trabajo. Los trabajadores de ahí no me tomaron importancia, tal vez porque estaba muda.

Oí un suspiro. Volteé a ver al dueño del sonido y me encontré con la rubia bebiendo agua de una botella de 1 litro. Sí, era muy bonita, con un cuerpazo de modelo. Se dio cuenta de mi presencia y me sonrió.

"¿Eres nueva por aquÍ?" preguntó observándome. "Es que nunca te había visto."

"Sí," le respondí. La rubia tendría como unos 20 años…

"¿Vas a modelar también?" aquella pregunta parecía burla. Casi le miro feo. "Es qué como estas aquí…"

"No, no voy a modelar." le solté esto secamente.

"¿Entonces?" me miró fingiendo una mirada inocente.

"Esperando a que Sasuke termine su foto álbum…" y como si Sasuke no fuera el único que quisiera molestarme, esta rubia entró a mi clasificación de rubias tontas (_Blond_).

"Mira, las _fans _de Sasukito como tú pueden esperar afuera del edificio, no sé como entraste aquí,"

"…"

Ésta bien, la había regado esa rubia. ¡Ahora me iba a conocer!

"¿Disculpa?"

"Te digo que salgas del estudio." Me dijo la rubia esta.

"¡A mi no me ordenas tú! Ya tengo suficiente con Sasuke, además puedo quedarme aquí." Le reté.

"¡Pero qué!" esta creída si que me había encendido por completo. "¿Quién te crees tú?"

Y la ignoré, no quería seguir discutiendo con la rubia cabeza hueca. Ella tenía los aires hasta… ¡Hasta donde no! Hmp.

Me levanté y me fui a la puerta donde Sasuke se encontraba, la rubia detrás de mí, cuándo iba a abrir la puerta, sentí las garras de la modelo sobre mi brazo.

"¡Alto ahí!" me ordenó. "¿Quién eres para entrar a aquella habitación? No tienes autorización."

"Ni tu la autorización para detenerme." Libré mi brazo bruscamente de las manos de esta chillona y abrí la puerta del cuarto de fotografía. Casi me sonrojo por completo.

Sasuke estaba acostado en un sillón, su espalda recargándose en el mango de este, con una camisa abierta, un collar y unos pantalones formales, además de sostener una copa de vino.

El fotógrafo volteó a verme.

"¿Qué haces Sakura?" preguntó Sasuke algo molesto.

La rubia soltó una risita, para luego decirme con veneno y un tonito espantoso: "Te lo dije..."

"¿Me puedo ir a casa?" le miré algo enojada, él negó con la cabeza.

"Aún no, todavía falta."

Cerré la puerta algo molesta, volteé a ver la rubia, que estaba con la boca abierta. Sonreí con satisfacción al verle la cara de sorpresa que puso. Obvio, no se lo esperaba.

"¿Có-Cómo es que conoces a Sasuke?" su tono de sorpresa, sus ojos y todo demostraban que le había caído un balde de agua fría… o tal vez con espinas, literalmente.

La ignoré mientras volvía a sentarme, pero ella seguía insistiendo, inclusive se sentó a un lado de mí.

"Oye, lo siento, ya, admito que me equivoque… No sabía que eras amiga de él." Confesó, luego se pasó una mano por el cabello, suspirando. "Es que es un problema el tratar con fanáticos locos…" le miré feo. "Bueno… Mi nombre es Ino."

"Sakura." Ella me miró, esperando más, pero solamente le sonreí falsamente.

"Espero que podamos ser amigas." Vaya interés….

Y si se preguntan por la pelirroja: No sé que pasó con ella. No me di cuenta cuando salió de la habitación.

* * *

"Tú amiga la rubia modelito casi me saca con el peine y tenazas del estudio, Sasuke." Le reclamé a mi hermanito mientras regresábamos en el convertible negro. Las luces de los postes alumbraban las calles, ya había oscurecido.

"¿Qué amiga?" preguntó este. "Yo no tengo amigas."

"¡Pues la tal Ino!"

"Ella no es mi amiga, es compañera de trabajo." Me informó. Entonces yo levanté una ceja.

"Pues parece que son más que compañeros de trabajo, la rubia hablaba como si te conociera de años." Luego suspiré. "¡Es una enfadosa, espero que no sea tu novia, eh!"

Y Sasuke frenó, del impulso casi me estrellaba contra el vidrio, pero traía puesto el cinturón.

"Yo no tengo novia…" musitó, y pensé que Sasuke se había enojado o algo por cómo se detuvo, pero me di cuenta de que ya estábamos enfrente de las rejas de su casa, las cuales comenzaron a abrirse por orden de Sasuke y su botón mágico al igual que las puertas del garaje.

Sasuke metió el auto y cuando lo apagó nos quedamos en silencio. De la nada sentía un aura pesada… Decidí bajarme del auto tomando varias bolsas de los asientos traseros. Sasuke también se bajó y sonrió extrañamente al verme con tanta cosa cargada.

"Dame eso." Me dijo quitándome varias bolsas de la mano para luego salir del garaje, yo me quedé ahí, confundida por lo que había hecho Sasuke, miré el resto de las bolsas que se encontraban en los asientos y las tomé.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente lo primero que hice fue tomar un baño, salí con mis pijamas puestas y el cabello medio mojado, dispuesta a desayunar.

Cuando entré a la sala, Sasuke estaba sentado en el sofá grande, viendo la televisión, aún en pijamas, le sonreí, pero él no me devolvió la sonrisa, cosa que me hizo medio entristecer.

"Buenas días."

"Hn." Mismas palabras de ayer.

Y me fui a la cocina a desayunar, lo mismo que las otras mañanas: un vaso de leche y pan que se encontraba en la canasta que estaba sobre la barra. Salí de la cocina (obvio que lavé mi vaso) y vi a Sasuke dormido en el sillón.

La escena era tan… linda. Sasuke se veía realmente tranquilo, inocente… bueno, inocente no. Su cabeza estaba recostada en el mango del sillón, un cojín soportándole, la televisión aún seguía prendida.

Me acerqué a él y me senté en la mesita de centro. Comencé a observarle. Tan hermoso y tranquilo. Ojala así fuera cuando estuviera despierto, pero no… Tenía aquella cara de pocos amigos cuando estaba conciente.

Pude notar unas pequeñas ojeras debajo de sus ojos.

"¿Otra vez no pudiste dormir, verdad?" murmuré. Me arrepentí de haberlo dicho por que Sasuke abrió los ojos, lo cuál me asustó, haciéndome levantar al instante.

"¿Qué haces Sakura?" Sasuke me preguntó, para luego soltar un bostezo. Yo le miré nerviosa.

"E-Este… Yo estaba…" le miré y suspiré vencida. "Nada, solamente me dio curiosidad el verte ahí dormido." Confesé.

"¿A caso no puedo dormirme en los sillones de mi casa?"

"No me refería a eso." Le dije mientras me sentaba a un lado de él.

"Cómo sea." Sasuke se recargó su codo en el mango del sillón para luego recargar su rostro en su mano. Con su mano libre comenzó a cambiar el canal de la televisión.

Me le quede viendo, embobada.

Volteó a verme algo molesto.

"¿Qué miras?"

Le miré feo.

"A ti."

"¿Tengo algo en la cara o qué?" yo bufé.

"¿A caso no te puedo mirar?" crucé los brazos y centré mi vista en la televisión de plasma la cual en su pantalla estaba anunciando una película que se encontraba en el cine.

"No,"

"Esta bien, de todos modos no quería ni mirarte."

Después de esto pasamos en silencio bastante tiempo, mi vista estaba en la televisión, pero aún así, perdida. Me encontraba pensando en mi antigua vida en Madrid.

Miré de reojo a Sasuke, quién esta dormido otra vez. No pude evitar sonreír. De verdad era hermoso y aún así había algo en él que no me dejaba tranquila.

Me levanté del sillón y me dirigí a su cuarto. Estaba abierto, así que pude pasar. Su cuarto estaba limpio, no había ropa tirada… nada. Tomé una cobija delgada que estaba doblada sobre su cama y salí de su cuarto.

Sasuke seguía dormido, por lo qué pude cobijarlo. Aquello lo hice con cuidado, no quería despertarle. ¿Me pasaba de buena con él, no? Ya ni yo entendía el porqué lo hacía. Apagué el televisor y me fui a cuchillas al 2ndo piso.

Volví a entrar al cuarto de Sasuke y me senté en la silla junto a su escritorio. Abrí la tapadera del ordenador y lo prendí. En unos segundos la máquina sonó y di clic en el icono de invitado. Tardó menos de un minuto en cargar la información, di clic en el icono del _msn_.

Obvio que seguía en las mismas, aún con la versión más _chafa_, y eso que la computadora tenía _Vista_. Rodeé los ojos para luego abrir el _Explorer_. Tenía que hacer unos pequeños cambios en esta computadora. Tecleé GOOGLE para luego en el buscador escribir _msn live plus_. Así bajé la versión actual. ¡Ya no tendría que chatear sin icono o sin zumbidos! Cuando terminó de descargarse lo instalé.

Fui a mi habitación y saqué la cámara y su cable de USB, tendría que pasar las fotos que tomé y mostrárselas a mis amigos. Regresé al cuarto de Sasuke y volví a sentarme frente a la computadora. Conecté el cable de USB al aparato y esperé a que se instalara la cámara en la mugre esta.

Abrí sesión en el nuevo _msn_. Sentía magia. Recibí muchos correos, cosa que no me sorprendió. Revisé y leí cada uno de los correos que mis amigos me mandaron, algunos correos _spam_, cadenas y algunos correos promociónales.

Los correos que me enviaron tenían fotos de ellos en grupo con un letrero que decían, te extrañamos… y la gracia de Irving fue poner un chicle en el papel, cosa que me hizo sonreír un poco.

Abrí mi espacio de la cuenta de mi _mail_ y comencé a redactar en mi diario los momentos de mi _tour_ por París. En la entrada pegué solamente 3 fotos de mi tour: La Torre Eiffel, La Universidad de París y una donde Sasuke estaba manejando, el viento pegándole suavemente en la cara mientras su cabello se movía a causa del aire. El resto de las fotografías las subí en un álbum que creé al cual nombré como "Mi primer tour por París."

El _msn_ estaba algo vacío… Si se abrieron unas cuantas ventanas, pero ninguna de mis amigos especiales. Suspiré. La mayoría de ellos trabajaban, sólo 2 estudiaban. Supongo que no los vería conectados hasta tarde.

Iba a abrir el Explorador otra vez pero él había entrado a su cuarto. Me quedé un poco nerviosa ya que estaba 'invadiendo' su espacio personal además de estar usando su computadora sin permiso.

Él me observó por unos instantes, traía su cobija doblada entre su brazo derecho. Yo le sonreí nerviosamente.

"¿Qué haces aquí?" me preguntó algo molesto, aún así se le veía modorro y su cabello estaba aplastado del lado que se recostó en el cojín.

"Bueno, yo… Estaba algo aburrida y pues decidí usar tu computadora para poder conversar con mis amigos y subir algunas fotos que tomé."

Sasuke suspiró, pero aún así no me regañó.

"Esta bien, puedes usar la computadora." Lo vi dirigirse a su armario, de donde sacó ropa limpia.

Salió de su cuarto sin decirme más.

* * *

El resto de la tarde me la había pasado en la computadora viendo videos, chateando y terminé creando un _mySpace_ a sugerencia y petición de mis amigos. Como no le entendía mucho al rollo de esa cosa, mis amigos terminaron personalizándolo, aunque supe subir mis fotos sin problema. No se tardaron en pasarlo a cuanto contacto tenían, por que ya en la tarde tenía alrededor de 100 amigos y muchos comentarios en mi pagina. Vaya cosa para perder el tiempo.

Sasuke había salido a trabajar desde temprano, por lo que no fuimos a la _Universidad de París_ a inscribirme. Aún no me había quitado mis pijamas, aunque me hubiera bañado… ¿Para qué, si no iba a salir? Solamente había salido de la habitación para ir al baño o prepararme algo sencillo de comer.

Apagué el ordenador después de tanto tiempo de haber estado en la Internet. Eso había agotado mi mente (y como no¡si quema neuronas a lo tonto!), no me importó el haberme acostado en la cama de mi hermanastro, de hecho, ya no quería despegarme, olía muy bien.

Cerré los ojos.

* * *

Desperté por el frío, las luces de la habitación estaban apagadas así que me levanté para poder prenderlas, solamente que no encontraba el interruptor. Después de varios intentos inútiles logre dar con el.

Cuando la luz iluminó la habitación, me di cuenta de que estaba en mi cuarto y no el de Sasuke. Busqué mi reloj de pulsera: ya eran las 3:03 a.m. Solté un bostezo, apagué la luz de la recamara para luego volver a mi cama, pensando en mi hermanastro.

A la mañana siguiente Sasuke me despertó. Estaba soñando en qué me había graduado en mi carrera, ya toda profesional y con un pretendiente muy guapo cuando el sonido de mi puerta siendo golpeada me regresó a la realidad.

"¿Qué pasa?" le contesté.

"Báñate y vístete, ahora iremos a la Universidad." Me ordenó detrás de la puerta.

Y bien, como si hubieran sido palabras mágicas, Sasuke hizo que me levantará feliz y sin protestar. Tomé mis jeans entubados y una camiseta que encajaba con mi figura color rosa además de mis converse rosas y salí de mi habitación.

Me bañé rápido, en el baño duré solamente como 15 minutos, record en mi. Me dirigí a mi habitación para maquillarme levemente y tomar algunos de mis documentos que serían necesarios, además de llevar conmigo mi cámara fotográfica.

Sasuke estaba en la cocina desayunando, esta vez no había panes, por lo que él había cocinado huevos revueltos con jamón, obvio, él no me cocinó algo, así que busqué cereal en la alacena y me serví un plato.

Estaba comiendo cuando Sasuke me interrumpió.

"Así no te vas a ir. No por algo te compré bastante ropa para que no la uses y te vistas fodonga."

¡Fodonga!

"¡Pero qué te pasa! Esto no es estar fodonga." Le chillé apuntándole con la cuchara.

Sasuke rió en burla. "¿Cómo no?" y me dio unos golpecitos en la cabeza. "Si no usas lo que te compré, no vamos a ir."

OK… Ya tenía suficiente. Sasuke quería controlarme… ¡En mi imagen!

"¡Soy libre de decidir como me vista!" me defendí. Mi hermanastro cruzó los brazos e hizo una mueca de disgusto.

"No me gusta como vistes."

"Y mucho menos a mi me gusta como vistes."

"¿Qué tiene mi manera de vestir? Es elegante y decente." Se defendió mientras se sobaba la sien.

"…" me quedé callada. Bien, Sasuke vestía elegante, o muy creído. Lo observé de pies a cabeza, como él lo hacía conmigo. Esta vez vestía una camisa no fajada color negro, de patrón del mismo color, los primeros botones estaban abiertos, por lo que no estaba muy formal. Sobre esta una corbata color rojo con cierto patrón de color oro, su pantalón era formal y llevaba unos lentes cuadrados que parecían de maestro sexy en la bolsita de su camiseta.

¿Y qué tiene mi manera de vestir?... ES…"

"Es muy indecente." Me interrumpió.

"Me visto sexy."

"No me parece." Y me dio la espalda.

Me puse roja de coraje. Sí, de por si ya estaba sonrojada con la discusión, ahora hasta las orejas tenía calientes. Cuando salió de la cocina le grité:

"¡No me voy a poner la ropa que me compraste, y punto!"

* * *

El sonido de otros carros me hizo volver a la realidad. Estaba sentada dentro del convertible oscuro de Sasuke mientras él manejaba. Yo haciendo muecas de enojo y él… Bueno, él ni siquiera hacía una mueca, no había expresión alguna.

Mi hermanastro había logrado el hacerme cambiar de opinión, o más bien, el de persuadirme para cambiarme. Me dejé caer. Sí. Caí con lo más bajo: mi hermano se había quitado la corbata e iba a comenzar a quitarse la camisa cuando yo le grité que sí me iba a cambiar. Y es que, no fue por hacer un trato con él, que si me bailaba o cosas así. Sé iba a dormir y pues, ya no tendría otra oportunidad.

Y aquí estoy, vestida con una camisa blanca de manga larga, el cuello abotonado, un collar que era de plata sobre la camiseta, un chaleco negro pegado y corto; y unos jeans entubados oscuros… además de unos _flats_ de diseñador.

¡Me sentía fresa!

Igual mi peinado cambió un poco, no se le podía hacer mucho por el corte, pero mis mechones largos los sostuve con unos broches detrás de mis orejas, formando un aro con cada uno de ellos y mi flequillo, con mucho trabajo logré sostenerle de en medio con unos broches, dejando ver parte de mi frente. Lo demás estaba algo alborotado.

Al menos había logrado una sonrisa de parte de Sasuke, había aprobado como me había vestido, inclusive me tomó de la mano y me hizo dar una vuelta para luego felicitarme, cosa que me hizo sonrojar un poco, pero igual, seguía medio enfadada.

Y es que no sabía si seguir molesta con él o no… Sus encantos me hacían olvidar todo. Y más mal me sentía por qué… ¡No sabía cuales eran sus encantos!

Sasuke se estacionó en dentro de las propiedades de la universidad. Igual como el otro día, aún no había muchos carros. Esta vez no esperé a que me abriera la puerta, yo solita salí, con mi bolsa de mensajero a un lado.

Caminamos por el estacionamiento hasta que llegamos a la entrada de la universidad, igual, él me abrió la puerta y esperó a que pasará y pues le di un gracias y entré.

Los adentros de la universidad estaban muy bien cuidados, inclusive eran algo elegantes. En medio había una fuente de un tamaño mediano. Le tomé una foto. Cuando volteé a ver a Sasuke, él estaba esperándome con mueca de enfado a un lado de una puerta.

"¿Qué esperas Sakura? Apúrate." Le oí a lo lejos. Yo rodeé los ojos y guardé la cámara mientras me dirigía a él.

En la puerta había un visible letrero color oro donde estaba grabado el nombre de dirección en francés, Sasuke tocó la puerta y una voz femenina le respondió un 'pasa' en francés.

Entramos y al instante la directora reconoció a Sasuke.

"¡Qué gusto verle, Sasuke!"

"El gusto es mío también."

La directora era una señora muy bonita, blanca, de ojos miel, cabello güero y largo además de poseer unos senos muy… grandes. Cuando se levantó pude verle que vestía una falda negra que le llegaba 2 dedos arriba de las rodillas, formal, al igual que un saco del mismo color y una camisa blanca con una corbata roja, calzaba unos zapatos negros de punta.

Estrechó la mano de Sasuke y luego me miró. Rápidamente yo estreché su mano y me presenté:

"Sakura Uchiha."

La señora abrió los ojos sorprendida.

"¿Cómo es que no recibí invitación para su boda?" le reclamó a Sasuke. "¿O cómo es que no me he enterado?" yo me sonrojé por completo mientras Sasuke le miró feo.

"Es mi hermanastra."

"Oh… Lo siento, lo siento…" se dirigió a mi. "Yo soy Tsunade, mucho gusto en conocerte Sakura." Se regresó a su asiento luego nos indicó que nos sentáramos lo cual hicimos. "Y bien¿cuál es el motivo de su visita?"

"Vengo a inscribirme a la universidad. Quiero estudiar diseño de modas." La directora me miró por unos segundos para luego sonreírme.

"Vienes justamente en el momento correcto Sakura." Me dijo mientras abría una carpeta con varios papeles. "Queda un lugar para diseño de modas y hay muchas personas que quieren estudiar esto, pero no los acepto por sus calificaciones." La directora me entregó un papel. Era una forma.

Yo saqué de mi bolsa el fólder donde tenía guardados varios documentos míos y se los enseñé a la directora, quién los leía con cuidado.

"Vaya, me sorprendes, un promedio impecable." Murmuró. "Y vienes de Madrid, además de haber nacido en Japón, interesante."

Yo asentí mientras llenaba la forma con cuidado. Sasuke no hablaba, solamente le vi mirar a través de la ventana unos pájaros volando. La directora volvió a llamar mi atención.

"Bien, harás el examen de admisión este día. ¿Qué te parece?"

"Podría hacerlo en este rato, sí me lo permite."

La directora soltó una risita. "Esta bien," luego la vi llamar a alguien por medio del teléfono. A los pocos minutos una secretaria de cabello largo y corto y ojos del mismo color entró a la oficina.

"Bien, lleva a Sakura a hacer el examen de admisión." Ella asintió.

"Señorita Sakura, sígame por favor." Me indicó la secretaria y yo le seguí.

El resto de las semanas que tenía libres me las pase con Sasuke. Comencé a conocerle un poco, como sus comidas favoritas o qué más detestaba, pero aún así mi hermanastro seguía siendo un misterio para mí. También traté con Naruto, quien venía de vez en cuando con Sasuke a la casa y veíamos películas los 3. Inclusive una vez llegamos a jugar _monopoli _y Sasuke… bueno, Sasuke nos ganaba todas las veces que jugábamos.

Llegamos a salir al cine por que Naruto insistía y lograba convencer a señor amargado para ir quién terminaba escogiendo una sala poco poblada.

* * *

Y llegó el día en que entré a la universidad, para esos entonces Sasuke permitió que usase el teléfono para llamarle a mi madre e informarle que fui aceptada sin problemas y que entraba en 2 semanas.

Lo raro es que Sasuke me dejaba en la universidad y no permitía que me fuera yo solita (vaya cambios en su mentecita) lo cual me hacía sentir pequeña y que le importaba a mi hermanastro.

Ese día tenía la primera hora con diseño básico, todo había empezado muy bien. La mayoría de mis compañeros eran mujeres y había escasos hombres. La mayoría estaba vestido a lo fashion y yo me iba vestida igual que ellos.

Llegó el descanso de 30 minutos y salí al patio de la universidad. Era un campo muy verde, me senté cerca de un árbol y recargué mi espalda contra éste. Saqué mi cuaderno de bocetos y comencé a dibujar cuerpos y vestidos.

Estaba concentrada dibujando hasta que sentía la presencia de alguien detrás de mí. Volteé y a un lado del árbol vi a una de mis compañeras de clase.

Ella saltó cuando se dio cuenta de que la había descubierto. Fijó su mirada en el suelo nerviosamente como dudando de preguntarme algo y luego volvió a mirarme.

"¿P-puedo sentarme contigo?"

Yo asentí.

Ella se sentó a un lado de mí y de su bolsa sacó una cajita con comida. Yo seguí dibujando y de nuevo sentí su mirada curiosa.

"Dibujas muy b-bien."

"Gracias," le dije sin voltear a verla, aún centrada en mis diseños.

"Eres la primera persona q-que v-veo en persona a la que le gusta diseñar vestidos estilo _Lolita_, Sakura." Yo volteé a verle. "Son muy hermosos tus d-diseños." Musitó.

Tenía una voz muy suave e inocente. Su piel era muy blanca y se veía muy suave. Sus ojos eran de un color gris-lila y eran los primeros ojos que veía de ese tono. Su cabello era negro con reflejos morado-azulados con un corte de flequillo a los ojos y 2 mechones largos al igual que su cabello, que le llegaba a la cintura, se veía muy sedoso. La muchacha era muy hermosa. Inclusive tenía muy buen cuerpo.

"¿Cómo te llamas?" le pregunté. En realidad no me acordaba de su nombre y me era difícil acordarme de su apellido.

"Hinata." me dijo esbozándome una cálida sonrisa.

"Mucho gusto Hinata," miré mis bocetos.

"E-en realidad soy nueva aquí." Me dijo. Yo le miré, estaba comiendo una ensalada de frutas.

"Yo también." Volteó a mirarme sorprendida.

"¿D-De verdad?"

"Sí."

Ella sonrió.

"Acabo de mudarme aquí hace como 3 semanas, porque quería estudiar esto." Seguí dibujando mientras escuchaba el suave crujir de la fruta.

"Yo acabo de llegar hace una semana." Me comentó. "Es que ya me habían inscrito en esta universidad y la verdad… no tengo amigas aquí."

"Ni yo." Confesé algo triste. "Dejé a mis amigos y amigas en Madrid por esta carrera…"

"¿Y no te sientes sola?" le miré, ella tenía una expresión de tristeza.

"Sí." Hinata bajó la mirada. "Pero, he estado haciendo amistad con mi hermanastro y más que nada con su mejor amigo."

"Eso es bueno," mordió otro pedazo de fruta. "¿E-Entonces… Vives sola?"

"No. Vivo con mi hermanastro. ¿Qué hay de ti?"

"Vivo con mi primo y su madre."

Yo rodeé los ojos.

"¿Y te llevas bien con él?"

"N-No."

Yo reí. Ella volteó a verme algo confundida. "Es que yo tampoco me llevo bien con mi hermanastro. Somos 2 mundos diferentes."

Realmente diferentes.

"E-Es diferente conmigo…" le oí musitar. "A él no le agrado por… p-por asuntos f-familiares."

"Vaya…"

"¿Tú coses Sakura?" me preguntó cuando volvió a ver mis diseños. Yo negué con la cabeza. "S-Sería muy interesante v-ver tus trabajos fuera de papel."

"Lo bueno es que nos van a enseñar a cortar y coser." Comenté sonriéndole.

"Yo sé coser, t-también podría ayudarte. He hecho vestidos así."

"¿De verdad?" ella asintió.

* * *

Las demás clases las disfruté bastante, me sentaba a un lado de Hinata, por la cual ya había comenzado a sentir amistad. A la hora de la salida ella se ofreció en llevarme a casa de Sasuke en su _Volkswagen Beetle_ color blanco.

Ella me había dado su número y yo le di el de la casa de mi hermanastro, además de intercambiar nuestros correos electrónicos, así podríamos comunicarnos después.

Me despedí de ella cuando abrí la reja de la casa con las llaves que me había prestado mi hermano. Tenía varias horas libres, además tenía que realizar la tarea que me dejaron varios maestros.

Cuando entré a la casa las luces estaban prendidas. ¿Podría ser?

"¿Sasuke?" le llamé, pero no hubo respuesta. Subí a mi habitación y dejé las cosas sobre mi cama. Salí de mi cuarto y me dirigí a la habitación de Sasuke, la puerta estaba medio abierta y las luces estaban apagadas, abrí la puerta y el cuarto sombrío de mi hermanastro me dio la bienvenida. Las cortinas estaban cerradas y apenas dejaban entrar los rayos de luz.

Y vi a mi hermanastro en su cama acostado; vestido con sus jeans y camiseta. Me acerqué a él ya que estaba destapado y di cuenta que estaba dormido. Me senté a un lado de él con cuidado de no despertarle.

Respiró con dificultad.

Aquel respiro me recordó a los que yo tenía después de llorar. ¿No podía ser así¿Verdad?

Negué con la cabeza.

Mi hermanastro no lloraba. No. Era duro, amargado, fresa y todo lo demás. No podía llorar… Y me di cuenta de que estaba equivocada, la nariz de Sasuke estaba rosada y que sus parpados estaban regresando a la normalidad. Sentí feo.

Acerqué mi mano a su rostro y sin detenerme comencé a acariciarle con delicadeza. Era bastante suave y cálido, me dirigí a su cabello y moví algunos mechones que estaban sobre sus ojos.

Sabía qué algo le atormentaba, algo que no le dejaba ser feliz… Algo que tenía que averiguar… Con cuidado acerqué mi rostro a su frente y le planté un beso…

Casi maternal.

**

* * *

Nota:** ¿Por algo se empieza¿No? Y Sakura comienza a sentir algo por Sasuke, ya lo ve como parte de su familia… Luego viene lo interesante. Sé que en el capitulo anterior coloqué un adelanto que se suponía que iba a estar en este capitulo, pero me equivoqué. Será para el capitulo 5 de hermanastro, el cuál será llamado: Visita. Sé que el próximo les gustará y ahí comenzaran algunos conflictos. Gracias por todos sus reviews. Recuerden dejar review con su opinión. 

_**PS:**_ en mi profile hay un link (el último) donde pueden ver algunos bocetos que he hecho de hermanastro y el diseño de Sakura.


	6. Visita

**

* * *

**

Hermanastro  
_By: Karura

* * *

_

**Disclaimer: **Naruto no me pertenece

* * *

**Capítulo ****5:** Visita

Ya había pasado un mes con Sasuke, y nuestra relación había progresado un poco. Sí, admito que era un gruñón de lo peor y muy estricto, pero, lamentablemente me estaba comenzando a agradar de una manera que no entendía y eso… eso a mí no me gustaba.

¿Podría ser que le quería?

No. No lo creo.

No podía quererle. Él era solamente mi hermanastro y así lo debería de ver… Pero, no podía negar que me gustaba físicamente. ¿A quién no? Era como cualquier sentimiento que se le tenía a un artista cuando le admirabas.

Entonces.

Sasuke tal vez me encantaba y tal vez era admiradora de él secretamente. Sí, tal vez era eso. Aún así no olvidaba los momentos encantadores que pasaba con él, aquellos momentos donde armonizábamos, cuando no peleábamos, cuando sonreíamos por alguna idiotez, inclusive un regaño.

Y aún así comenzaba a conocerle, poco a poco. Igual, seguía siendo un misterio completamente para mí al igual que seguía siendo serio y estricto.

Conocí sus gustos por la comida: le gustaban las cosas con tomate. Todo lo que tuviera que ver con esa verdura: arroz rojo, sopas con tomate, omelet, spaghetti, y bastantes cosas más. El café era su droga; no podía estar despierto si no tomaba al menos una taza de éste en la mañana.

Leía el periódico todos los días. ¿Qué si él salía a comprarlo? No. El periódico llegaba a la puerta de su casa todas las mañanas. Me preguntaba eso a la hora del desayuno, desde que le veía con el periódico y este aún en pijamas.

Con Hinata me la pasaba muy bien. De vez en cuando salía con ella o venía por mí para ir a su casa. Habíamos comenzado a hacer nuestros vestidos _lolita_ (que era una moda por halla en Japón basados en el estilo victoriano: como las muñecas victorianas), así como los góticos, los lindos, los de princesa y ya llevábamos como 3 vestidos hechos. Obvio que Sasuke no los había visto, estaban en casa de Hinata. Sabía que no aprobaría esos vestidos…

¿Preguntas si cocino?

Pues… déjame decirte que no. Sasuke no me deja cocinar. ¡Y esta vez tiene razón en no dejarme preparar comida! _Pues soy un desastre._

A las 4 semanas de estar conviviendo con Sasuke y estar harta de siempre comer lo que Sasuke hacía o compraba en la calle cuando tenía flojera de hacerse de comer, decidí por preparar cosas a mi gusto y ese día, pues comencé con mi operación.

Iba a preparar un pastel de chocolate con fresas. Fui al mercado a comprar la harina y lo que necesitaría para preparar el pastel. Cuando llegué a casa, mi hermanastro no estaba, así que me sentí más tranquila.

Saqué los utensilios de las alacenas y prendí el horno. Hasta ahí todo iba bien, hasta que comencé a preparar el pastel. Traté de abrir la bolsa de la harina, pero por algo no lograba abrirla, así que con mucha fuerza logré abrir el plástico, pero sorpresa, del jalón la bolsa se rompió a la mitad y… la harina explotó. OK, no explotó, pero si se derramó por el suelo, me bañó y los muebles de Sasuke quedaron 'barnizados' de harina.

"Rayos." Maldije mientras tiraba la caja y bolsa al bote de basura.

Suerte que había comprado 2 cajas, así que la segunda la abrí sin problema y la serví en el tazón gigante. Cuando comencé a abrir los huevos, rompí 3 por completo, por lo que la clara y la yema se derramaban en mis manos. Cuando logré abrirlos correctamente salté de emoción (utilicé media docena).

Agregué la media taza de aceite con cuidado pero se me olvidó colocar el corcho al bote y con el codo logré tumbarlo. Gracias a Dios lo coloqué en su lugar rápidamente y no se derramó una gran cantidad la cual medio limpie.

Comencé a batir la harina con las pinzas eléctricas hasta que la masa quedó completamente mezclada y lista para el molde, le unté mantequilla y le espolvoreé harina para que no se pegara el pan al momento de retirarlo.

Cuando serví la masa en el molde con cuidado lo metí al horno. Suspiré. En unas horas estaría listo para comerse, obvio que después de decorarlo.

Salí contenta de la habitación y me dirigí a la habitación de Sasuke para luego prender la computadora. Mi hermanastro me había creado un perfil, así podría hacer lo que quisiese y proteger mis cosas con contraseña (aunque Sasuke no la necesitaba ya que igual, me puso como usuario y no administrador).

Después de estar un buen rato en la computadora el grito de Sasuke histérico me hizo saltar de la maquina y apagarla del botón directamente.

"¡Sakura Uchiha!" gritó este con furia otra vez. "¡Ven aquí!"

Y que si no voy, por que en menos de un minuto ya había bajado las escaleras y ya estaba en la cocina, donde Sasuke me esperaba parado a un lado de mí _desastre_.

"Hola hermanito…" le saludé. "¿C-Cómo te fue en el trabajo?" Sasuke me fulminó con la mirada.

"No desvíes el tema. ¿Qué rayos hiciste en mi cocina?"

Miré mi gracia.

Había harina en el suelo y en los muebles al igual que el piso estaba sucio por los huevos… Donde preparé el pastel estaba salpicado de chocolate y los utensilios que utilicé… bueno, seguían sucios.

"Este… Yo preparé un pastel."

"Un desastre, preparaste un desastre." Musitó Sasuke aún enojado. Volteó a verme y luego suspiró. "Limpiaremos ahora."

Y me sonrojé por completo.

'_Pardon me'_ casi le decía.

Mi hermanastro, gruñón y estricto, me iba a ayudar a limpiar lo que hice… ¡Esta vez podría estar de acuerdo en que me castigara y lo limpiará sola! Pero aquí estaba él, ayudándome a limpiar.

Después de unos minutos de que empezamos a limpiar Sasuke me habló.

"Sakura… Huele a quemado." Yo olfateé el aire y en efecto, olía a quemado…

"¡Mi pastel!" chillé dirigiéndome al hormo, lo abrí y una capa de humo comenzó a expandirse en la habitación. "Cof, cof" tosí y por idiota me quemé. Sólo a mi se me ocurrió tomar el molde sin guantes. "Mi…" claro que solté la palabrota al momento de que aventaba el molde al zinc.

Sasuke abrió la ventana de la cocina para luego dirigirse a mí y mirar como yo les soplaba a mis manos con fracaso.

"Ven, vamos al baño." Me jaló de la muñeca y no pude evitar sentirme mal. No por qué me llamó la atención si no por que no pude hacer nada bien. Entramos al baño y me senté sobre la tapa de la taza mientras él sacaba el botiquín.

"Lo siento..." musité. Sasuke arqueó una ceja y tomó una de mis manos, aquel movimiento me hizo gemir de dolor. Miré como untaba una pomada en mis manos.

"¿Te disculpas?"

"Por todo el desastre que hice…" le miré y este me miró a los ojos. Sus ojos tan negros… Tan hermosos.

Sonrió burlón y luego soltó una carcajada.

"¿Tú pidiéndome perdón? Ja ja, es increíble¡Te perdono Sakura!" exclamó burlón mientras reía. Yo me sonrojé y agache el rostro. "Trataste de cocinar algo que se te quemó… lo cual fue algo… ¿Gracioso?"

¿Gracioso?

¿Qué tenía de gracioso el quemar un pastel? Nada. Yo sentía feo.

"Debería de estar molesto contigo: casi quemas mi casa, pero… Si hubiera sabido que no sabes cocinar, también te hubiera prohibido el no hacerlo como regla número 5." Le vi las mejillas infladas, así como tratando de reprimir una carcajada.

Mordí mis labios mientras cerraba mis parpados con fuerza. _No, no, no, por favor no, Sakura._ Me decía a mi misma mentalmente. Mis ojos me ardían y mi boca me temblaba. Conocía esto:

Tenía ganas de llorar.

"Igual, ahora sí: Regla número 5: no cocinaras en la casa al menos de que aprendas a hacerlo correctamente."

Sasuke seguía curando mis manos y luego les colocó una venda; yo seguía peleando contra mis ganas de llorar. Comencé a temblar.

_Por favor no._

Y perdí.

Perdí contra mis ganas de llorar. Fue inútil. Algo que me caracterizaba es que lloraba y no podía evitarlo. Tenía que salir tan siquiera algo.

Una lágrima brotó y resbaló sobre mi mejilla hasta detenerse en la barbilla. Ahora no quería que Sasuke me viera así y éste se dio cuenta.

"¿Sakura?" le oí por que no le veía. Sentí como dejaba a un lado el botiquín y me tomaba de la barbilla. Aquel contacto me hizo sentir electricidad y aparte mi rostro bruscamente de su mano. "Oye," me llamó.

"…Qué..." solté con dificultad.

"¿Estás llorando?"

"No." Mentí. Él se quedó callado por unos segundos y luego volvió a tomarme de la barbilla. Esta vez no le aparté.

"Oye…" yo abrí los ojos y le vi: Estaba frunciendo las cejas y me miraba… ¿Preocupado?

"Estoy bien Sasuke… es que me duelen mucho las manos…" mentí otra vez. Él no se la creyó por supuesto.

"No te creo." Bajó la mirada, como pensando en que decirme. "Sakura… mira… yo… yo no quise hacerte sentir mal."

"Ya, ya esta bien…" me levanté de la taza y salí del baño.

Eso había pasado hace una semana y Sasuke no me hablaba tan pesado después de eso. Al día siguiente nos hablamos bien, cómo si no hubiera pasado aquello, aunque él parecía algo incomodo.

Después fui con Hinata y le conté lo que había pasado y pues lloré sobre su abrazo, pero me entendió. No lloraba por Sasuke y su burla. ¡Yo hubiera hecho lo mismo con él o con cualquier otra persona que conociese! Lloraba por que me salió mal y por el desastre.

Hinata me escuchó y por conclusión me dijo que me ayudaría a hacer un pastel esa tarde en su casa y así lo hicimos.

El resto de la semana me la pase tranquila: universidad, tareas, Sasuke, tocar la guitarra mientras no estaba, estar con Hinata, coser y diseñar…

Hasta ahora…

* * *

Estaba dormida en el sillón y escuchaba a lo lejos la televisión prendida mientras medio soñaba que me levantaba y veía la televisión.

El timbre sonó y me levanté asustada. Era sábado y no tenía nada que hacer, Sasuke se había ido a trabajar y me dejó sola en la casa. Caminé sin ganas hasta la puerta donde se encontraba el radio. Mi hermanastro me enseñó a contestar por medio del aparato de seguridad.

"¿Quién es?" pregunté mientras presionaba el botón.

"¿Sakura?" me preguntó del otro lado.

Y abrí los ojos sorprendida, se me quitó hasta el sueño de tan solo escuchar su voz.

_¡Pero qué rayos hacía aquí!_

Abrí la reja y luego salí corriendo hacía esta, donde, del otro lado esperaba él, tan tranquilo como siempre, su tez cremosa, blanca y sana irradiaba, sus ojos de un color morado-gris brillantes los cuales eran protegidos por unas largas y naturalmente rizadas pestañas. Su cabello era un poco largo y ondulado, su melena era alborotada y de un color chocolate. Era delgado y atractivo, de eso no había duda, pero no se comparaba con la belleza de Sasuke.

Él me dedicaba una cálida sonrisa.

"Alen," y me lancé a sus brazos. Lo abracé con demasiada fuerza y el hizo lo mismo hasta que soltamos un quejido.

"Sakura."

Y quería llorar, tenía tanto que no le veía, tanto que no le hablaba, tanto que no le tocaba. "Alen, te extrañé mucho." Musité y el me soltó para luego alborotarme el cabello.

"Yo también te extrañé." Lo vi observarme. "Tenía tiempo que no te veía en pijamas. Jeje," yo me sonrojé. Miró la entrada de la casa y luego a mí. "¿Esta tu hermanastro? Es que quiero conocerle."

Yo negué con la cabeza.

"Pasa, voy a cambiarme rápido." Le dije. Aún no sabía si estaba permitido el dejar pasar amigos míos a casa de Sasuke, así que lo mejor sería apurarme antes de que mi hermanastro viniera y así salir con Alen.

"Vaya casita que tiene tu hermanito, eh." Le oí decir yo rodeé los ojos.

"Bien, espérame en la sala," le señalé donde estaba. "Regreso ahora." Y me fui corriendo hacia mi cuarto.

* * *

Estábamos afuera sentados en la banqueta donde él se hospedaba por el momento. Era uno de los hoteles que estaban cerca del aeropuerto y de la casa de mi hermanastro.

Yo me había puesto unos jeans entubados y una camiseta negra con alas rosas en la espalda además de mis converse y traer mi chamarra negra. Era prohibido el usar esto enfrente de Sasuke… así que me la estaba jugando.

"Oye, no es que me moleste que estés aquí Alen, pero… ¿por qué razón estas aquí?" le pregunté y le vi torcer la boca burlón.

"Pues…" comenzó a decir juguetón.

"Dime…" le insistí sacudiéndole el brazo jugando también.

"Bueno, te diré." Me sonrió. "Cuando te fuiste platicamos acerca de esto… e hicimos un… como un trato." Yo arqueé la ceja. "Que todos dejaríamos dinero en una alcancía… todos los días los 5 dejábamos dinero en la alcancía: este dinero sería para venir a verte."

"¿Y los demás vinieron?" le pregunté mirando el alrededor, como si fueran sorpresa.

"Mmm… siento decirte que no, Sakura." Me respondió yo solamente dije un 'Oh' y permití que continuara. "Alcanzamos a juntar solamente para 1 persona y decidimos rifarlo honestamente, quien sacara el papel ganador, sería el que vendría a visitarte, Irving ya pensaba que ganaba por que nosotros dos habíamos quedado al último pero yo salí con el papel ganador." Me miró por unos segundos. "y bueno como yo gané me dijeron que tomara fotos contigo y cosas así, además de divertirme y regresar con mucho que contar de ti."

Y le abracé otra vez.

"¡Muchas gracias!" chillé feliz. "Gracias, gracias, gracias por venir a verme."

Y es que de verdad estaba emocionada. _Era Alen_. De los 5 del grupo, él había sido el ganador y pues eso me ponía más feliz.

"¿Y a ti Sakura, cómo te ha ido?"

"Pues, no sé como decirte, en cosas de mi carrera me va muy bien. Ya tengo amiga." Él levantó la ceja. "Se llama Hinata y pues tenemos muchas cosas en común sólo que ella es muy nerviosa y tímida." Le comenté.

"¿Y en que te va mal?"

"Es mi hermanastro. No me deja ser."

"¿Cómo que no te deja ser, Sakura?" me miró preocupado.

"A veces me tiene harta… Cuando llegué se comportaba de lo más amargado posible. ¡Hay reglas! Reglas difíciles de seguir y que me hacen sufrir." Seguí con el drama.

Él rió. "¿Cómo que te hacen sufrir?"

Le miré a los ojos y así quedamos por un buen tiempo, hasta que decidí continuar. "No me deja vestir como yo quiero."

"¿No es tan malo, o sí? Yo a eso no le veo tan problemático… Tal vez a tu hermano no le parezca como vistas o tal vez podrías emocionarlo con esas faldas y botitas." Me comenzó a hacer burla.

Reímos juntos.

"Tienes razón, tal vez es eso." Volví a reír. "Pero aún no termino. ¡Si supieras las demás reglas que me ha puesto!"

"¿Podrían ser peor o qué?"

"Claro, son exageradísimas sus reglas." Chillé. "Además de no poder vestirme como yo quiero, no puedo tocar la guitarra, ni escuchar música, tengo que limpiar al instante todo lo que utilice y mi cuarto no lo quiere desordenado ni mucho menos con mis súper imágenes en la pared."

Quedamos en silencio por unos segundos.

"Bueno… Exageras un poco, Sakura." Y aquello me dejo sorprendida. "Estoy de acuerdo contigo en la parte de que no te deje vestir como quieras y en lo de la música, pero recuerda que somos escandalosos, tu hermano ya esta grande y no le gusta este tipo de música."

Yo le miré con la boca abierta.

Alen era uno de mis mejores amigos y estaba apoyando a Sasuke-_grinch_. No, no, no… ¡Lo más seguro es que estaba soñando!

O más fácil.

Era traición. Vil y pura traición.

Aunque me imaginaba un sin fin de cosas como a mi hermanastro amenazando a Alen, entre otras cosas, sabía que no era así y que…. Lamentablemente debía aceptarlo.

"Me dan ganas de regresarme a Madrid…" musité agachando el rostro. Sentí el brazo de Alen rodearme. "O me dan ganas de tener mi propia casa y vivir como yo quiero…"

"Y para tener tu casa necesitarías trabajar."

¿Trabajar?

No lo había pensado. Sería buena idea el trabajar y ganar mi propio dinero, pero aún así no alcanzaría a pagar mi renta o para alimentarme. Con un trabajo de medio tiempo no alcanzaba y no podía tener uno de más horas.

Me negué a mi misma esa idea.

"No me veo trabajando mientras estudio." Dije sin ánimos. Alen rió.

"Ni yo te veo trabajando." Le miré feo. "Es broma,"

Yo le di un suave golpe en el brazo. _Claro._

* * *

El resto del día me la pase con Alen, platicamos muchas cosas, paseamos juntos a pie y tomamos muchas fotos. El tiempo se fue volando. Y como no, cuando uno se divierte el tiempo se pierde y el momento es lo único que importa.

El cielo estaba rojizo cuando mi amigo me dejó en las puertas de la casa de Sasuke, nos despedimos con un abrazo y beso en la mejilla.

"¿Mañana tienes que hacer algo?" me preguntó Alen antes de marcharse.

"No," contesté rápido. "Ven mañana, quiero practicar guitarra contigo."

"Bien, entonces mañana nos vemos. Te cuidas Sakura."

Y le vi irse.

_Te cuidas._

Suspiré.

Me dirigí a la puerta de la casa y la abrí silenciosamente. Entré como ratón y cerré la puerta tras de mi. Fue cuando oí.

Le oí.

Era un extraño sonido, apenas se le oía.

Me dirigí a la sala esperando encontrar el origen de ese sonido, pero no era la televisión: estaba apagada. Fruncí el ceño. _¿Dónde?_

El sonido se había perdido en la sala, por lo que volví a la entrada. Se escuchaba apenas. Comencé a subir las escaleras y me di cuenta que entre más subía, más se escuchaba. Y le distinguí.

No era un sonido cualquiera.

Era una especie de melodía.

No provenía de _mi cuarto. _

Llegué hasta el cuarto de Sasuke y le abrí con cuidado. Él sonido era cada vez más fuerte pero aún estaba sofocado. Tampoco de ahí provenía. _¿Entonces de donde?_

_¿Dónde?_

Y miré la puerta que estaba a mi izquierda. Aquella gran puerta que siempre había querido abrir. Elegante y misteriosa. Me acerqué a ella y el sonido era más fuerte. Recargué mi oreja en la fina madera y pude escucharle.

_De ahí._ Me dije.

Con delicadeza y firmeza abrí la puerta.

Me sorprendí de lo que había dentro: era una habitación realmente hermosa, alfombra fina y carmín, sillones elegantes en los extremos de la habitación y al extremo derecho se encontraba un piano gigante y negro. Cortinas color hueso con bordados de oro adornaban una puerta abierta de vidrio.

El atardecer le _iluminaba_.

El crepúsculo le acompañaba a_ él_.

Le hacía ver _más hermoso_.

Y como pareja le arrullaba en compañía de aquella melodía, aquella melodía que era sinfonizada por aquel instrumento y sus manos. Aquella triste pieza donde transmitía sus sentimientos de dolor hacía algo.

Ahí estaba Sasuke Uchiha: sujetando el arco y moviéndolo con suavidad…

… Sobre las cuerdas del violín….

**

* * *

Nota:** o.o un poquitín corto a los 2 anteriores pero aún así no podía agregarme más. Feliz cumpleaños Kana, este capitulo va dedicado a ti. 

Me falta corregir este capitulo, pero lo subo para que vean que si he continuado el fic n.nU además que ya lo tengo atrasado (se supone que debí subir este cap el 30).

**Adelanto:**Les oí discutir a ambos. Rubio contra pelinegro. Se soltaban insultos y palabrería que no puedo contar. Fue cuando Naruto explotó y le gritó:

"¡No sueltes en mi tú coraje hacía él, imbécil!"


	7. Algo llamado 'Celos'

**Capítulo ****6:** Algo llamado celos

Y ahí estaba, preso en su concentración, preso en su dedicación a aquella pieza que transmitía tristeza. Preso en su propio mundo mientras yo le veía en el balcón moviendo el arco con su mano derecha con suma precisión sobre las cuerdas de aquel pequeño violín, el cual estaba sobre su hombro izquierdo.

El brillo del crepúsculo se reflejaba en la piel pálida de Sasuke, quien estaba de espaldas, su rostro de perfil en dirección al violín.

_Es que era hermoso._

Una belleza difícil de describir.

Y tocaba muy bien el violín.

Aún no se había dado cuenta de mi presencia, puesto que él tenía los ojos cerrados mientras yo le admiraba. Me senté en una de los sillones elegantes y ahí me esperé. _Él _seguía tocando aquella pieza. No era alguna que había escuchado, _era creación de él_.

Y me di cuenta de qué el no odiaba la música_, él tenía un gusto diferente_. Le gustaba tocar lo clásico. Le gustaba lo tranquilo… por eso le desagradaba lo que yo escuchaba.

Y le vi terminar de tocar el violín. Le vi abrir sus hermosos ojos que reflejaron luz rojiza y él se dio cuenta de mi presencia en la habitación.

"Sakura…" musitó.

Yo comencé a aplaudirle. "Tocas precioso Sasuke." Le felicité y me levanté del sillón para acercármele. Le vi agachar el rostro para luego apretar el arco del violín. "¿Podrías tocarme alguna pieza más alegre, Sasuke?" le pedí mientras le miraba con ojitos suplicantes.

Sasuke levantó la mirada y se fijó en la mía. Apretó sus labios y luego de un rato negó con la cabeza.

"No puedo…" murmuró, apenas le entendí. Yo fruncí las cejas. _Sí podía tocar aquella hermosa sinfonía, entonces, ¿porqué no podía tocar algo alegre?_

"¿Por qué no?"

"No toco melodías alegres."

"¿Por qué no?" insistí.

Me miró por unos segundos y luego suspirando se colocó el violín una vez más en su hombro izquierdo. El arco tocó las cuerdas y Sasuke comenzó a tocar una melodía en un estado normal.

Terminó de tocar la pieza mientras yo me había quedado paralizada. La melodía no tenía… _vida_.

"¿Ahora entiendes?" Dijo acercándose al maletín del violín que se encontraba recargado en la entrada de la puerta de vidrio.

"Tienes razón." Musité triste. Él guardó el instrumento y luego lo dejó sobre el sillón.

Miré el piano negro que se encontraba en la esquina. ¿Por qué lo tenía ahí? ¿Acaso sabía tocarlo? Me acerqué al hermoso piano, el cuál estaba empolvado y pase un dedo sobre este.

"El piano era de mi madre." Oí decir a Sasuke. "Salgamos de aquí,"

Yo asentí y le seguí.

Él humor de mi hermanastro no era para bien. Las sensaciones que transmitía me dejaban preocupada. ¿Qué le estaba pasando?

¿Qué le atormentaba?

Aquella noche no pude dormir bien: la imagen de Sasuke en el balcón tocando el violín con tristeza me había dejado preocupada. Me hizo pensar que mi hermanastro no era como él se daba a conocer, que dentro de esa falsa imagen era alguien…

Alguien que no quería demostrar su yo verdadero.

* * *

Me desperté a las 6 de la mañana. No tenía sueño y me era imposible el conciliarlo. No sabía a que horas Alen iba a venir así que mejor me puse a diseñar nuevos vestidos en mi cuaderno de bocetos sobre mi cama.

Estaba terminando mi primer vestido cuando escuché la puerta del cuarto de mi hermanastro cerrarse. Me levanté y fui hacia mi puerta para abrirla. Sasuke estaba bajando las escaleras, aún en pijamas.

Hoy no trabajaría, eso era seguro. Todos los domingos él descansaba y salía con Naruto con los cuales ya estaba acostumbrada a estar. Dude en seguirle pero su apariencia desanimada me hizo ir detrás de él.

"Sasuke…" musité al tocarle el hombro, ya estábamos a unos metros de la puerta principal.

Él volteó a verme, sus ojos estaban algo demacrados y ojerosos además de estar más pálido de lo normal. Su mirada estaba triste y fruncí los labios.

"¿Te encuentras bien?" le pregunté apartando mi mano de su hombro. Él agachó la mirada y con una voz débil logró pronunciar un:

"Me duele la cabeza, es todo." Admitió y siguió su camino a la sala.

Me esperé unos segundos contemplando su espalda, hasta que le vi desaparecer en aquella habitación. Decidí por acompañarle un rato para ver si podía cambiarle el humor.

Sasuke estaba en la cocina, por lo que le esperé en el sillón con la televisión prendida, dejé el canal donde pasaban una película de humor animada. Pasaron unos minutos hasta que él salió de la cocina y se sentó a un lado de mí.

"Buenos días." Saludé.

El asintió y volteé a la pantalla.

"Buenos días…" le oí musitar lo cual me dejó perpleja.

Nunca antes él había correspondido con palabras el saludo. Volteé a mirarle con la ceja alzada, su vista estaba clavada en la televisión, con una pequeña sonrisa en el rostro.

Tal vez se había levantado con él pie izquierdo.

…O tal vez con él correcto.

Los dos seguimos viendo la película, hasta que se hicieron las 8 de la mañana, Sasuke soltaba pequeñas risas con dificultad cuando pasaba algo gracioso, pero solo duraban unos segundos, por que luego recobraba su normal compostura. Lo chistoso era que yo reía cuando el reía.

Al término de la película Sasuke había recobrado el brillo de sus ojos lo cual me había dejado satisfecha y lista para ir a tomar un baño. Después de asearme me maquillé levemente en mi habitación y ahí me quedé un buen rato hasta que oí qué el timbre sonó. Bajé rápidamente las escaleras y contesté por el radio.

"Residencia Uchiha…" dije nerviosa.

"¡Sakurita!" chilló el rubio por el aparato. Me desilusioné un poco pero igual le contesté con alegría.

"Narutito." Chillé con el mismo tono que él hacía. "Pasa, pasa." Y le abrí la reja. A los pocos segundos (por qué él siempre corría de las rejas hacía la puerta) le oí gritar:

"¡Ábreme, ábreme!" y entre risas le abrí para recibir su embestida salvaje: un abrazo. "¡Te extrañé!"

"Yo también… te… extrañé." Musité a falta de aire. Naruto me dio un ultimó apretón y me soltó.

"¿Qué has hecho en estos días que no te he visto?" tenía una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. En su brazo sostenía una caja de una película.

"Pues…" tenté con un dedo en el labio, tratando de parecer inocente. "Salir con mi amiga Hinata, tareas, diseños y recibir una visita de un amigo que tenía mucho sin ver."

Vi la mirada de Naruto transformarse a una cuestionable.

"¿Amigo…?" me preguntó con cierto tonito celoso.

"Sí, amigo…" le contesté algo ruborizada.

"¿Entonces por qué te pones rojita?" y terminé de ponerme como tomate.

"N-no es lo que tu crees Narutito, es sólo un amigo mío." Le dije nerviosa. "¿Qué has hecho tú?" le pregunté para sacarle del tema.

Él miró hacía arriba y frunció los labios tratando de recordar lo que había hecho, mientras lo hacía le miré rápido: vestía unos shorts de un azul oscuro y una camiseta de un naranja claro además de calzar unos _vans_ bastante cómodos.

"Trabajar, pensar en ti, ir de compras… cosas así." Yo solamente le miré feo.

Escuché los pasos de Sasuke aproximarse a nosotros.

"Hola Sasuke." Saludó Naruto.

"Hola." Contestó simplemente dirigiéndose a la sala, nosotros le seguimos y nos sentamos en el sillón grande. Naruto me enseñó la caja que le vi cuando entró.

"¿Qué película es?" preguntó Sasuke interesado cuando vio a Naruto abrir la caja del DVD.

"Pueees…:" cantó abriendo la cajita de la película para sacar el CD y colocarlo en la caja del aparato. "… una… de… miedo…" mustió tratando de sonar misterioso.

"Espero que sea una buena película si no vas a pagar la luz que se utilizó…" amenazó mi hermanastro, yo reí en bajito.

"¡Te orinaras del miedo, es enserio!" chilló Naruto enojado.

"Claro…"

"¡Eres un...!"

"Basta, no deben de pelear por tonterías…" les calmé. "Mejor disfrutemos de la película…" murmuré.

Naruto dio un brinco hacia el interruptor de la luz y la apagó, quedando así la sala en penumbras, salvo la luz de la televisión que iluminaba nuestros rostros con dificultad.

Mientras las promociones de películas por venir o de las que ya estaban en la venta eran reproducidas por la televisión decidí ir a la cocina por unas palomitas para acompañar la película.

"¿Quieren palomitas?" les pregunté con voz alta tras las paredes.

"¡Yo si quiero palomitas, Sakurita!" gritó Naruto entusiasmado. "¡Una bolsa para mi!"

"Esta bien," le respondí abriendo la alacena donde había visto una caja de palomitas hace algunas semanas atrás. Me fijé en la fecha de caducidad y aún les faltaba mucho por expirar. "¿Sasuke?" le pregunté.

"Hn," le oí responder, a lo que tomé por un '_Sí'._

Abrí el primer protector de las palomitas y coloqué la bolsa plana dentro del microondas, tecleé 3 minutos y le presioné el botón de "iniciar".

Me quedé vagando en mi imaginación y la alarma del microondas me trajo a la realidad. Saqué la bolsa de palomitas con cuidado soltando un suspiro. Así seguí con la otra bolsa y luego la última, que sería la mía.

Fue cuando el timbre sonó y mi energía volvió. Salí de la cocina con las bolsas de palomitas de Sasuke y Naruto en manos pero mi hermanastro ya no estaba ahí.

"¿Quién será?" me preguntó Naruto.

Yo le miré nerviosa y dejé las bolsas en la mesita de centro. Obvio que fui a pasos largos hacia la puerta, casi corriendo pero Sasuke ya había preguntando quién era.

La voz de Alen salió del altavoz:

"Buenos días, ¿se encuentra Sakura?" y como si hubiera sido un pecado o delito, Sasuke volteó a verme enojado.

Yo me acerqué a él y le contesté por el aparato.

"Sí, aquí estoy Alen, enseguida voy."

Y le abrí la reja. Fui corriendo a mi habitación mientras sentía la mirada penetrante de mi hermanastro en mi espalda.

Regresé con mi guitarra eléctrica en la espalda lo más pronto posible y en el marco de la puerta estaba Alen, Sasuke cruzaba de brazos y le dedicaba una mirada potente a mi amigo.

Naruto se había acercado para ver quien había llegado y para mi sorpresa fruncía sus cejas. Me coloqué aun lado de mi amigo que estaba siendo atacado por miradas asesinas.

"Les presento a Alen," solté para calmar la tensión, él me miró con cierta duda y luego regresó la mirada a Naruto y de ahí a Sasuke.

Ninguno contestó.

"Mucho gusto." Dijo con cierta fuerza Alen. "Tú debes de ser Sasuke," y con educación alzó su mano para esperar que Sasuke le estrechara.

Mi hermanastro tardó un poco y luego le vi estrechar la mano de Alen.

"Mucho gusto…" musitó.

"Y tú eres…" dijo en dirección de Naruto.

"… Naruto," espetó cruzando los brazos.

"Bien, espero que no les moleste que me lleve a Sakura por unas horas, la traeré sana y salva, eso lo prometo." Y yo me despedí rápidamente con la mano evitando mirar a los ojos a los 2 leones que se encontraban en modo de ataque.

Cuando ya habíamos cruzado la reja, Alen suspiró en grande y luego me encaró.

Fruncía los labios.

"Parece que no les agradé…" dijo entre divertido. "Se veían muy chistosos haciendo esas caras, parecían padres mirando con odio al novio."

Yo me ruboricé por completo.

"No los entiendo…" musité. "Son muy raros."

"Bueno, espero que no se me vengan encima… en especial tu hermanito… se ve muy… muy…."

"Ya. Entiendo," y le di un golpecito en la frente. "Ahora, vamos a divertirnos." Y corriendo nos dirigimos a un Taxi el cual nos llevó donde se hospedaba.

* * *

La mayor parte del tiempo pasamos tocando la guitarra y cantando. Hacía mucho tiempo que no me había sentido así… Libre, feliz, _en armonía_. Y es que con Alen en compañía de mi actual vida, me hacía entrar en un mundo donde los problemas actuales no existían.

Solamente el momento importaba. Sabía que luego se esfumaría y me dejaría como antes: en parís, con mi hermanastro y yo tratando de encontrar mi vida.

La rola que tocábamos en aquellos momentos era de una banda que preferíamos los 2 desde hace mucho tiempo, _Our hidden wings_, era el nombre de la canción y terminamos con la misma palabra:

"… _wings_…" musitamos al mismo tiempo dando el último toque con nuestros dedos sobre las cuerdas.

Le miré. Sus mejillas blancas ruborizadas por el constante movimiento de sus brazos y dedos. Su sien húmeda por las gotas de sudor. Aparté mi mirada cuando el se fijó en la mía. El suelo era de cuadros blancos, muy simple.

"Sakura." Me llamó en voz baja, tan baja que un escalofrió recorrió mi espalda.

"¿Si?" le contesté en bajito, mirándole.

Dejó la guitarra a un lado para luego acercarse a mí de modo cauteloso. Sus ojos color lila me hicieron suspirar mentalmente. Con cierta delicadeza retiró la banda de la guitarra de mis hombros y esta de mis manos, dejándola en el suelo. Luego sentí sus manos sobre mi cintura.

Le miraba sorprendida, pues no sabía que hacer realmente.

Nerviosa estaba, y lo admitía. Tener a uno de tus mejores amigos tan cerca era algo extremadamente… ¿Peligroso? Sí, eso era, pues, sabía que queríamos lo mismo, pero nos era imposible.

O más bien había algo que lo hacia imposible. O era alguien.

Y ocurrió. Ya había experimentado esta clase de sensaciones en el pasado, cómo el estomago se sentía de una manera rara, o como las piernas te fallaban y los labios se paralizaban.

_**Sí. **_

Alen presionaba gentilmente sus labios contra los míos y yo seguía con los ojos abiertos sin saber que hacer mientras él esperaba mi respuesta. _¿Qué podría pasar?_ Me dije. _Es solamente un beso… solamente eso, a nadie le va a importar más que a mi._

Y cerré los ojos y me dejé llevar. Rodeé la cintura de Alen mientras que las de él subían a mi rostro para sentir su suave tacto. Nuestros labios se movían con dulzura en una especie de sincronización. Siempre había querido hacer eso, pero ahora era distinto.

Tal vez era un beso de despedida…

Y fue cuando la imagen de Sasuke apareció en aquella oscuridad bajo mis parpados, lo cual me hizo apartar mis labios bruscamente de mi amigo. Él me miró confuso y yo agaché el rostro ruborizada.

"Lo siento," pude decir avergonzada ante la estupidez que había logrado hacer. Aunque le aparté, él me abrazó y hundió su rostro en mi cuello, tenía que estar inclinado para poder hacer eso a causa de su estatura.

Yo le correspondí el abrazo y cerré los ojos.

Era incorrecto.

"Sakura… Estoy enamorado de ti."

Oh no, por favor no… ¡Es un sueño!

"… y quise decírtelo… pero algo me lo impedía… mi cobardía de que tal vez me rechazaras… Pero ahora no me importa si me rechazas o no. Sé que ya estas haciendo tu vida aquí… y yo debo continuar la mía en Madrid."

Sonreí con cierta tristeza.

"El tiempo que desperdiciamos…" musité. "Pero… ahora es distinto… ya no siento lo mismo por ti… no como antes…"

Y la imagen de _**él**_ ocupó mi mente.

Alen no respondió.

* * *

La tarde pasó lenta después del incidente con mi amigo, quien había perdido algo de ánimos aunque ambos comprendíamos la situación en que nos encontrábamos. Él era muy alegre, y aunque estaba algo triste por 'el rechazo' había logrado capturar un brillo, supongo que del beso.

Estábamos parados frente a la reja de la casa de mi hermanastro, indecisos a lo siguiente. Miré el cielo y luego le oí suspirar.

"Te voy a extrañar." Le oí decir.

Rápidamente dirigí mi mirada hacia la de él y no pude evitar entristecer. ¿Qué? Me decía. ¿Tan pronto?

"… No te vas… ¿o si?" dije con tristeza.

"Tengo que regresar pronto, además, ya no tengo dinero para el hotel, me quedan pocas horas y ahora tengo mi vuelo a las 7 p.m." musitó. "Me hubiera encantado quedarme más…"

Yo asentí mientras sentía una presión en mi garganta.

"A mi también…" y se me quebró la voz. Le abracé y oculté mi rostro en su pecho mientras intentaba calmar mí cambio repentino osease… que quería llorar.

Como la niña llorona que alguna vez fui las lagrimas me ganaron otra vez y pues… Alen se dio cuenta rápidamente y me abrazó con más fuerza.

"No quiero que te vayas." Musité.

"Yo no quiero irme…" y su voz estaba ahogada lo cual me hizo apartarme suavemente de él y comprobar que él también estaba llorando.

¿Y quién dice que los hombres no lloran?

Además, no creo que sea sorprendente, pues, ya había visto al amargado de mi hermanastro en condiciones como estas, así que no era el primero que veía que lloraba.

Limpié sus lágrimas y luego le abracé otra vez.

"Nos volveremos a ver otra vez, ya verás… y será pronto." Dijo para animar la situación. "Y la diversión será mejor porque tal vez vendremos todos."

"Sí…" asentí mientras le daba un apretón por última vez.

"Te quiero mucho," musité. "Gracias por ser mi amigo."

"También te quiero, Sakura."

Nuestras manos se quedaron tomadas por un rato, sentí un ligero apretón por parte de Alen y luego me soltó. Me miró por última vez y se alejó.

Yo me quedé ahí por unos minutos hasta que desapareció en la esquina. Abrí la reja con las llaves y a grandes zancadas logré llegar a la puerta de la casa, que estaba medio abierta, lo cual era algo inusual y pasaba pocas veces.

Con sigilo entré y miré si había alguna anormalidad, fue cuando escuché voces que provenían de la sala, y hubiera pensado que habían más personas a causa del escándalo que se estaba presentando.

Les oí discutir a ambos. Rubio contra pelinegro. Se soltaban insultos y palabrería que no puedo contar. Fue cuando Naruto explotó y le gritó:

"¡No sueltes en mi tú coraje hacía él, imbécil!"

"¡¿Mi coraje?!" hubo una pausa. "¡Yo no estoy enojado respecto a eso!" espetó.

"No mientas."

"¡Eres un idiota!"

Una pausa.

"¡Admítelo de una buena vez!" gritó Naruto.

"¡A mi no me metas en tus asuntos!" Sasuke se oía bastante enojado.

"¡Entonces deja de pelear!"

"Tú empezaste!"

"¿YO?" aunque no hubiese estado ahí, me imaginé la cara de Naruto indignado. "**TÚ** empezaste a insultarme,"

"Tú empezaste a molestar." Le contestó entrando a la falsedad de la indignación, más bien parecía que Sasuke se había puesto colorado de que Narutito tenía la razón… esta vez.

Y luego hubo silencio. Parecía que la discusión había terminado…

"Idiota…"

…O eso creía yo, ya que al parecer mi querido hermanastro no quería terminar la 'platica entre amigos' perdiendo. Suspiré y fui a la sala para ver que pasaba con ellos. Los encontré sentados, Sasuke en el sillón grande y Naruto en el chico, ambos cruzando brazos y 'mirando' al televisor.

Al entrar ambos me miraron por unos segundos los cuales parecieron eternos: Mi hermanastro me miró con furia lo cual me hizo sentir débil y Naruto me dedicaba una mirada triste.

"¿Qué sucede?" pregunté.

"Hmp." Gimió Sasuke levantándose del sillón indignado y saliendo de la sala. Miré confusa a Naruto, quien se había levantado.

"¿Naruto?"

"… ¿Cómo estas, Sakura?" me preguntó con dificultad.

Tratando de actuar con naturalidad le conteste: "Pues… Bien. ¿Qué hiciste hoy?"

"Comer con Sasuke en Mc' Donals, ver películas... y lo que acabas de oír… ¿A ti como te fue con tu... n-novio?" lo último lo pronunció con cierta dificultad.

Yo me sonrojé.

"Naruto, ¡Alen no es mi novio!" le corregí algo molesta.

"¿Ah no?" su expresión parecía aliviada.

"De verdad, es solo un amigo. Vino a visitarme desde Madrid y ahora planeamos el salir juntos… se va en unas horas." Dije con cierta tristeza.

Naruto entrecerró los ojos y me miró levantando una ceja, con expresión de: 'Mmhmmm…. Lo que tu digas, eso no me lo creo.' Después de mirarme así por un rato, decidió por creerme, ya que mis palabras parecían libres de mentira.

"Por cierto… ¿por qué discutían?"

"Pues asuntos de hombres, je, je, je. ¿Y…? ¿Te divertiste hoy?" preguntó desviando el tema.

"Sí mucho, aunque al final me enteré que ya se tenía que ir…" y me sonrojé, recordando la escena del beso y mis contradicciones. Naruto levantó una ceja, confundido con mi comportamiento.

"… ¿Y no… hicieron algo malo?" yo me sonrojé por completó y le di un golpe algo fuerte en la cabeza.

"¡No seas tonto! Claro que no" le espeté molesta.

Naruto solamente rió robándose la cabeza.

"Sakurita… Jejejeje"

* * *

Me quedé con Naruto en la sala viendo la televisión y criticando a los artistas que salían y sus más grandes errores en la pantalla. Reíamos cuando veíamos a uno de estos caerse o decir una mentirota que los delataba, o más bien verlos en un concierto y con la pena más grande del mundo, verlos abrir la boca y que no se escuchaba nada o al revés… La boca cerrada y la voz mágicamente salía de sus labios.

Esperamos a Sasuke, pero no se presentó en el resto de la noche así que Naruto se despidió de mi y gritó antes de marcharse un "YA ME VOY SASUKE, BUENAS NOCHES".

Verifiqué que todo estuviera en orden antes de irme a dormir y apagué las luces. Me fui corriendo a mi habitación y me encerré.

A los pocos segundos ya estaba sobre mi cama, boca abajo y abrazando mi almohada con desesperación. Todo lo que había ocurrido en la tarde… No podía creerlo… Ya no.

"¡Es que no debí!" me grité a mi misma. "¡Es que no debí!" esta vez ahogué mi regaño en la almohada, me pegué varias veces en la frente con esta y terminé frustrada.

"Es incorrecto… ¿por qué lo hice?"

_Hace mucho lo hubieras querido._ Me dije a mi misma, recordando las palabras que se me cruzaron antes del beso. _Pero… No… No… Él no era al que quería besar._

_Entonces era..._

No.

"No tenía que ser Alen, por que no podía ser mi herma…" corté la última palabra.

"¡Dios dime que _no es cierto_!" pero sabía que Dios no me iba a contestar en palabra y llegué a la conclusión de qué…

Estaba confundida.

Y que mi debate en contra de _él_ estaba a favor mío…

* * *

A la mañana siguiente desperté por que azotaron una puerta. Me levanté de un brinco y me vi en el espejo… ERA UN DESASTRE: con mis ropas del día anterior y con los ojos marcados como un mapache, el cabello alborotado y lagañas a causa de las lágrimas que derramé la noche anterior.

Salí de mi habitación y vi a mi hermanastro meterse en el elegante cuarto donde se encontraba el piano y cerrar la puerta tras de si. Dude en seguirle a causa de mi actual apariencia así que bajé rápido las escaleras y cepillé mi cabello, me aseé los dientes y rostro, me quite los 'ojos de mapache' y me quedé conforme hasta que me vi algo decente.

Regresé al segundo piso y paré en la puerta del 'estudio de música'. Tardé unos segundos en abrirla y Sasuke estaba sentado enfrente del piano, con sus manos a punto de tocar las teclas.

"¿Qué no te han dicho que es de mala educación entrar sin tocar la puerta?" musitó en tono molesto.

Yo me quedé congelada en la entrada cuando el me dedicó una mirada de pocos amigos además de su pequeño 'saludo'. Me mordí el labio ignorando que hacer.

"Yo… Lo siento Sasuke, no quería molestarte." Me disculpé y me senté en uno de los sillones.

Él no dijo nada más y en unos segundos comenzó a tocar el piano con profesión, solamente que esta melodía era más brusca. Rodeé los ojos. Mi hermanastro era muy incomprensible.

Me iba a volver loca.

"¿Y… Cómo estas?" Le pregunté para cambiar la tensión de la habitación que ya se había hecho presente.

Él no me contestó, siguió tocando el piano. Bufé de coraje a la vez que me levantaba y me sentaba a un lado de él.

"Te he preguntado… ¿Cómo estas?" insistí pero él pretendió el no escucharme otra vez. "SASU…"

"No sé como estoy hoy." Espetó.

Yo me le quedé mirando atónita. _¿No…?_

"Pero…"

"Basta Sakura. Hoy no me encuentro bien." Confesó pero no paró de sinfonizar.

Y no supe porque pero aquella respuesta me hizo sentir… ¿Triste?

"Ah…" dije volteando a ver el piano con mirada triste.

Mi hermanastro dejó de tocar el piano y como no queriendo la cosa me habló:

"¿Cómo te fue ayer?" en sus palabras se escondía cierta tristeza.

"Bien… Aunque… No sé que hacer." Comencé respondiendo algo confundida del cambio repentino de Sasuke. Me miró con una ceja levantada.

"¿A qué te refieres?"

"Nada… Nada…" musité triste.

"Quiero que me dejes un rato a solas." Pidió.

"Bien," le contesté. "pero hablaremos."

"No tengo ganas de hablar Sakura, quiero estar solo…" murmuró. "Por cierto… ¿No tienes que ir a la universidad?"

Me levanté y salí de la habitación frustrada, enojada, confundida y decepcionada.

* * *

Regresé a casa gracias a que Hinata me llevo en su carrito; después de haber ido sola a la universidad por varios días y en taxi, no me quedaron ganas de regresar de la misma manera.

Ya había pasado una semana después de que Alen llegó a visitarme y mi hermanastro seguía con el mismo comportamiento:

Me ignoraba, me volteaba la cara, no desayunaba conmigo y cuando hacíamos algo juntos terminábamos en pleito.

"Idiota hermanastro…" musité abriendo las rejas.

Estaba apunto de entrar cuando la voz de cierto rubio me hizo detener. Volteé a mi derecha y me encontré con un Naruto agitado.

"¡Sakurita!" chilló.

"Narutito, ¿qué pasa?"

"¿Se encuentra Sasuke-tonto?" me preguntó recuperando aliento.

"Bueno… No sé Naruto, acabo de llegar… Pero si gustas acompañarme para buscarle dentro…"

"¡Esta bien, necesito decirle algo urgente y emocionante!"

Entramos a casa y Naruto se dirigió a la sala gritando el nombre de Sasuke, yo a los cuartos de arriba llamando a mi hermanastro, pero no hubo respuesta. El cuarto de mi hermanastro estaba vació, al igual que la sala de música, el baño, el cuarto de lavar; su carro deportivo no estaba en la cochera.

"_Esta trabajando". _Dijimos.

Así que fuimos al mágico jardín de mi hermanastro y nos sentamos en la banca-mecedora, ambos mirando el cielo. Ninguno pronunció palabra alguno, cosa que me inquieto, puesto que con Naruto hablaba hasta por los codos.

Suspiré frustrada abrazando mis piernas.

"¿Qué sucede?" preguntó Naruto mirándome preocupado.

Hundí mi cabeza entre mis piernas y solté un ligero gruñido.

"Es Sasuke…" confesé.

"¿Qué con Sasuke?"

"¡Pues esta semana ha estado muy difícil conmigo! Es insoportable. Parece que ya no quiere que viva con él: Me ignora, se hace el indignado, me contesta mal, ¡y me pone a hacer mucho quehacer!" solté mi frustración con Naruto.

Naruto apretó los labios por unos segundos y luego me miró en forma seria.

"_¿Es que no te das cuenta_?" me preguntó con sonrisa torcida.

Yo tragué saliva.

"_¿En qué?"_

"El tonto esta celoso…"

Dios…


	8. Su pasado

**Capítulo ****7:** Su pasado

Me quedé con la boca abierta y los ojos como platos. '¿Qué?' había logrado pronunciar por aquella confesión. 'Es una broma' me respondí. No puede ser…. Naruto me sonreía satisfecho por mi reacción. Aún no podía recuperar compostura así que él me sacudió un poco.

"¿Estas bien?" me preguntó frunciendo las cejas.

"¿Qué si estoy b-bien?" tartamudeé. "¿Cómo quieres que este bien sabiendo que Sasuke esta celoso?... ES una BROMA." Agaché el rostro acompañando mi expresión con mis manos en una forma de disgusto.

"No estoy bromeando Sakurita." Insistió.

Vaya.

Todo estaba difícil estos últimos días y ahora… me traen con el: "Sasuke esta celoso." No. No puede ser por qué… Mi hermanastro _me odia_…

Ó eso me había hecho creer puesto que no se me había ocurrido alguna otra alternativa a su comportamiento.

"¿Celos de hermano, verdad?" pregunté con esperanza.

Naruto hizo mueca de niño pensativo: subió un poco los labios y miró hacia arriba. Volvió a mirarme y me sacudió la cabeza.

"No creo que sean celos de hermano… Igual, los míos no parecen ser celos de hermanito mayor." Admitió.

_Esto no puede ser real._

"No bromees Narutito…" comencé a reír nerviosamente. Él levantó hombros por un segundo y luego me miró con cierta tristeza.

"No bromeo Sakura." Suspiró. "La verdad siento algo especial por ti… pero no logro definirlo bien. Me encanta estar contigo: eres muy divertida pero… Sasuke… Ver feliz al tonto por ti me recuerda los años en que él era divertido, aquellos años en donde él sonreía la mayor parte del tiempo."

¿Qué Sasuke sonreía? No puedo creerlo. Intenté pensar que este día era un sueño pero por más que me decía: 'Levántate' no podía, además todo se sentía real.

"¿Y porqué Sasuke dejó de sonreír?" pregunté con curiosidad era cierto que mi hermanastro sonreía pero no me lo imagino sonriendo como un amigo de la banda.

Naruto suspiró y vio el cielo. Yo seguí con mi vista enfocada en su rostro esperando a que continuara.

"Bien, te contaré el pasado de Sasuke pero prométeme que no harás escándalo. Él ha sido muy reservado respecto a esto…"

Yo asentí.

"Cuando apenas habíamos entrado a la edad rebelde Sasuke apenas tenía 12 años y yo 11, siempre iba a buscarlo a su casa en las tardes y al momento de entrar escuchaba una melodía que provenía de la sala.

'Como siempre me dirigía a aquel lugar y me encontraba con él sentado a un lado de su madre quien tocaba el piano fluidamente y con una profesión envidiable. La melodía era hermosa, aún me acuerdo de ella.

'La melodía se llamaba luz del atardecer compuesta por su madre que se llamaba Hikari…"

Recordé que mi padrastro era viudo pero nunca supe el porqué…

"Su mamá era hermosa, Sakura, HERMOSA realmente: cabello largo hasta la cintura de color negro con reflejos azulados, ojos grandes del mismo color, con grandes pestañas rizadas, una nariz finita y unos labios delicados y rosados, su tez era blanca como la nieve, igual que la de Sasuke, de hecho él sacó la belleza de su madre." Y rió en bajito. "No le encuentro parecido alguno a su padre…"

Y me imaginé a la mamá de Sasuke. Sí Sasuke era bellísimo… imaginármelo como mujer… WOW, que envidia.

"Aparte de ser hermosa era una gran madre. Cocinaba delicioso, era muy cariñosa y atenta… pero…"

Naruto paró y apretó sus labios dudando en decirme lo siguiente.

"¿Pero…?"

"El hermano de Sasuke no llegó a ver eso."

Y mi corazón comenzó a palpitar rápido, desenfrenadamente. ¿Hermano?

¿Sasuke tenía un hermano?

¿Cómo es qué no me enteré?

"¿El hermano de…?"

"Itachi es su nombre." Murmuró. "Itachi tenía 16 años cuando aquello sucedió. Hikari fue a dar clases de piano acompañada de Sasuke. Iban de regreso a casa cuando en uno de los callejones vieron entrar a Itachi. Ambos se quedaron confundidos y le siguieron. Sasuke me dijo que todo fue rápido… El sonido de la bala impactar contra el pecho de su madre y a Itachi correr detrás de una pandilla…"

"¿Itachi murió?" pregunté con voz apagada.

"No… Itachi fue quién disparó a Hikari."

Aquello me heló por completo.

Su propio hijo… ¿Le disparó?

"Sasuke despertó en el hospital y le dieron la noticia de lo que le pasó a su mamá… Murió llegando al hospital. Encontraron a la pandilla y arrestaron a la mayoría, incluyendo al hermano de Sasuke, que actualmente esta pagando su condena.

'La mención del nombre de Itachi es tabú para Sasuke… El primer año le odió por completo. Le había destrozado la vida… él amaba a su mamá como no lo imaginas… Por eso él se dedica a tocar instrumentos… no sé si le has escuchado cuando toca el piano o el violín."

"Sí…"

"Pues Sasuke estuvo desahogándose tocando el piano que era de su mamá. Lo dominó por completo hasta que le invitaron a tocar en el teatro, pero al momento de su número siempre desaparecía. La única y última vez que tocó en el teatro dejó a todo mundo pasmado. Después yo lloré… Mi amigo ya no era el mismo…

'Hasta que en sus 15 años conoció a una muchacha 2 años mayor que él llamada _Elia Lairet_… El Sasuke de antes regresó pues se había enamorado de aquella muchacha.

'Ella pintaba y él la observaba, la química entre ellos era grandiosa y eran muy unidos. Elia le dedicó una pintura a Sasuke… de un paisaje…

'Pensé que se casarían y todo el rollo cuando estuviesen grandes pero al año de ser novios…" pausó. "Elia murió en un accidente."

Sentí como si me hubieran apretado el corazón y me imaginé a un sonriente Sasuke hundirse en la oscuridad… Naruto me abrazó y luego siguió hablando.

"Sasuke volvió a recaer en su depresión. Esta vez más fuerte, más insoportable el verlo y no sentirlo… Pasó un año para que se recuperara más o menos de la perdida de su novia, pues ya había creado una fortaleza dentro de él capaz de soportar el dolor o eso creía yo… Pues él siempre se mostraba indiferente hacía lo demás…

'Después comenzó a modelar, ya estaba mejor y parecía que ya había sanado… pero se quedó en el estado que ahora conocemos… aunque me alegro que ya halla mejorado bastante… por que antes de que tu llegaras él era más frío…."

Yo cerré mis ojos con fuerza por que mi corazón palpitaba a mil por hora. Estaba nerviosa y me había sonrojado.

"… Y no te puedo mentir acerca de esto… _Para él eres especial_…"

Y yo no quería creerlo… por que Sasuke…

Por que Sasuke…

No.

* * *

Escuché despedirse a Naruto de Sasuke mientras yo estaba en el jardín escondida. Escuché la puerta cerrar y luego unos pasos aproximarse hacía mi.

"Ya me voy Sakurita…" se hincó para darme un besó en la cabeza pues yo estaba sentada en el pasto abrazando mis piernas y hundiendo mi rostro en mis rodillas.

Yo le respondí un leve 'Hn' y él rió en bajito. Se levantó y antes de dejarme sola me dijo:

"Será mejor que te metas pronto a la casa, ya esta oscuro."

Pasaron varios minutos hasta que decidí entrar. De hecho no quería pero me estaba obligando a hacerlo. Entré y me dirigí a la sala, donde se encontraba mi hermanastro viendo la tele. En cuanto me senté a un lado de él este se levantó y se encaminó hacía el pasillo…

Yo me sonrojé molesta y apagué la pantalla de la plasma para luego dirigirme casi corriendo hacía mi hermanastro que estaba subiendo las escaleras… Le seguí por detrás hasta qué tocó la manija de su habitación.

"Espera…" musité.

Él no abrió la puerta.

"¿Qué tienes?" le pregunté tocando su hombro. Él dio un ligero brinquito y no sé movió después de eso… aunque ya sabía que tenía gracias a Naruto… Aún así quería comprobarlo personalmente.

"… Nada." Musitó al momento de abrir su puerta y entrar.

No me miró cuando estaba a punto de cerrar su puerta pero le puse el pie.

"No me voy a ir si no me dices que tienes… Me… Me pre-preocupas…" admití y luego me sonrojé.

"No quiero hablar…" me dijo.

"¿Y por qué? Hace rato estuviste hablando con Naruto muy bien… ¿Porqué conmigo no quieres hablar? ¿Qué te hice?" traté de abrir la puerta pero él la estaba sujetando.

"¿Por qué te preocupo?" musitó.

"Yo… Me preocupas por qué…" y él dejó de aplicar fuerza a la puerta. Dudé unos segundos en abrir pero luego me armé de valor y entré a su cuarto.

Él estaba sentado sobre su cama y las luces del cuarto apagadas. Logré verlo gracias a la luz del pasillo pero se desvaneció en cuanto cerré la puerta.

Avancé con cierto temor a tropezarme pero de las pocas veces que había estado ahí logré sentarme aún lado de él.

Estábamos a oscuras y solamente sentía su calor… Fue cuando me armé de valor y le abracé. Sentí el cuerpo de Sasuke tensarse y luego sentí sus brazos rodearme.

Me acerqué a su oreja y le susurré con cierta tristeza:

"…Naruto me contó lo qué te pasó."

"¿Qué te contó?" murmuró.

"Lo de tu mamá… y lo de tu ex-novia."

"Ese Naruto…" sentí sus manos acariciar mi espalda mientras recostaba su espalda sobre la cama… yo quedé sobre su pecho, mi rostro hundido entré su cuello y hombro.

Olía tan rico…

"¿Estas enojado?" pregunté. Él no me respondió inmediatamente así que para defender a Narutito dije: "Es qué estaba muy preocupada por ti… Tu comportamiento indiferente hacía mí… No sé… Me volviste loca."

"No, no estoy enojado…"musitó luego continuó: "¿Porqué te volviste loca?"

Yo me quedé pensando unos momentos y luego admití: "Por que me preocupas."

"¿Porqué te preocupas?"

"Por qué… eres mi hermanastro…" murmuré.

"Oh…"

Él siguió acariciando mi espalda.

"¿Porqué Itachi… porqué él…" pero Sasuke me interrumpió.

"¿Porqué mató a mamá?" luego suspiró. "…No lo sé… no comprendo… Mamá era muy buena con él… lo quería mucho. Itachi era muy amado y respetado… luego comenzó a alejarse de nosotros… Fue cuando él comenzó a comportarse de una manera rara… Y él se alejo de nosotros…

'Ese día habíamos regresado de las clases de piano y vimos a Itachi meterse a un callejón… Mi mamá se preocupó y aunque traté de detenerla yo también quería saber que pasaba con Itachi, así que fuimos a ver que ocurría con él.

'Cuando entramos al callejón y lo encontramos con varios hombres nos habíamos dado cuenta que los 'amigos' de él no eran nada más y nada menos que narcotraficantes ya qué le estaban dando a Itachi un paquete de no sé cuantos euros en la droga.

'Mi mamá llamó a Itachi y fue cuando este espantado volteó y disparó hacía ella. Yo me quedé paralizado… no sabía que hacer. Mi madre estaba en el suelo agonizando mientras trataba de darme una sonrisa.

"No… no veas, amor…" musitó con debilidad mi madre. Yo chillaba de miedo y dolor.

"Mamá…" sollozaba.

'Itachi salió corriendo con los demás de la banda. Aún no comprendo por qué me dejaron vivo… No entiendo…"

Sentí la voz de Sasuke quebrarse, comencé a acariciar su cabeza.

"Creo que Itachi estaba drogado." Me dijo con cierta debilidad. "Mi vida no volvió a ser la misma, pues… estaba traumado con la muerte de mi madre… Me llevaron con varios psicólogos y lograron recuperarme un poco…

'Pasaron los años y fue cuando conocí a Elia… Fue mi primer amor… mi primera novia... de hecho ella vestía como tú… al igual que yo… La amé tanto… pasé muy buenos momentos con ella… hasta que ella se fue de vacaciones con su familia. Al regresar un camión que venía en la carretera perdió el control… Ellos venían detrás del camión así que al instante se impactaron con él… y…" sentí las lágrimas de Sasuke resbalar hasta llegar a mi rostro.

Lloró por un buen rato hasta qué se calmó… No dije nada en todo ese tiempo, solamente acariciaba su cabello y luego rostro…

"¿Sasuke?"

Le llamé.

Pero no me contestó… Estaba dormido y él seguía abrazándome. Al cabo de unos minutos yo también cerré los ojos…

* * *

Desperté algo acalambrada del los brazos. Los rayos del sol apenas filtraban las cortinas oscuras del cuarto y luego dirigí mi mirada al rostro tranquilo que descansaba sobre la almohada.

Retiré el brazo de Sasuke con cuidado de no levantarle. Mi corazón latía a mil por hora… Había dormido aún lado de mi hermanastro…

Incorrecto…

Me dije.

Abrí las cortinas y la luz me encandiló. Tardé un poco en acostumbrar mis ojos a la luz y luego me quité la sudadera que traía puesta… En estos momentos me había dado mucho calor.

Me senté en la silla que se encontraba frente al computador. Luego lo prendí. En lo que esperaba dirigí una mirada al cuarto de Sasuke y vi el cuadro que se encontraba en la pared, el cual había visto desde hace mucho...

Era un paisaje muy bonito: una cascada y muchas flores alrededor de esta. Recordé que Naruto me había dicho que la ex-novia de mi hermanastro pintaba…

Entonces este fue el cuadro que ella le regaló. Para comprobarlo me levanté y me dirigí hacía el cuadro y busqué la firma. 'E. L.' pintado hacía 7 años…

Volví a sentarme frente a la computadora portátil de Sasuke y accedí a mi cuenta. Estuve alrededor de una hora navegando en el Internet y chateando hasta que sentí nos brazos alrededor de mi cuello… y luego un beso…

…En mi mejilla derecha.

* * *

**N/A:** Primero: Dedicado a Valeria y a mi Mayela. Gracias por todo x3.Bien… aquí tienen su supercapitulo de hermanastro, recién salido de mis deditos… OK las últimas páginas puesto que lo tenía por ahí arrumbado…

Espero que les haya gustado… Ya hay SasuSaku y un poco de SakuSasu, ¿o es aleves? xD.

No hay adelanto el próximo capitulo… aún no lo escribo xp. Nom… tal vez… sea la escena donde leerán que Sakura vestirá elegante, al igual que Sasuke ;).

PD: Me acabo de dar cuenta que salieron pocas palabras. ¡PERO QUE! yo sentí que fue mucho T.T


	9. La cena

**Capítulo ****8:** La cena

Cerré los ojos nerviosa al sentir su aliento sobre mi cuello. La piel se me erizó por unos segundos y luego él me saludó, aún abrazándome.

"Hola," pausó, el escalofrío punzó mi columna. "¿qué haces?" claramente supuse que echaba una miradita desde mi hombro hacia la pantalla. Tenía la ventana del MSN abierta y estaba chateando con un amigo que Sasuke no conocía. "¿Quién es él?" me preguntó con voz algo 'suave' para mi sorpresa.

"Un amigo de Madrid." Le dije sinceramente.

Colocó su mano sobre la mía que estaba en el ratón y movió el cursor hacia abajo, mostrado el horario. _8:17 a.m._ decía. Suspiró y luego se separó de mí.

"¿No tienes que ir a la universidad?" me preguntó.

Me ruboricé y asentí con la cabeza.

"¿No pensabas ir?"

"B-bueno yo… La verdad… no…" musité rendida. Él soltó una risita y luego sacudió mi cabello.

"Vete a bañar, te llevaré."

Yo hice más asentir y dirigirme a mi cuarto por ropa limpia y maquillaje. Tenía aproximadamente media hora para llegar y por eso aceleré mi paso. No tenía ganas de ir, era verdad… Tal vez quería pasar tiempo con mi hermanastro.

Cuando salí del baño -con el cabello medio-húmedo y ligeramente maquillada,- subí hacía mi cuarto y tomé mis cosas. Bajé y busqué a Sasuke en la sala pero no se encontraba ahí así que entré a la cocina y lo vi secar sus cubiertos.

Tomé un vaso limpio y me serví un vaso de leche, lo acompañé con una tostada dulce y en menos de 5 minutos ya la había terminado. Iba a lavar mi cubierto cuando Sasuke me detuvo del brazo.

"Déjalo, lo lavas cuando regreses, faltan 10 minutos y no sé como este el trafico…" me dijo casi arrastrándome fuera de la cocina. Dábamos grandes zancadas y llegamos rápido a la cochera donde el convertible negro de Sasuke nos esperaba con las puertas cerradas… Le faltaba poco para ser auto de esos que se abrían solitos.

Me abrió la puerta como todo caballero y la cerró después de haberle dicho las 'gracias' para luego entrar él y sentarse en el asiento del conductor. Encendió el motor y mientras esperaba a que se calentara el motor por un minuto abrió las rejas del patio automáticamente. Yo le echaba miraditas de reojo para que no me cachara observándole.

Quitó los frenos, dio cuerda para salir del garaje y dirigirse hacía la universidad. Paró en cuanto vio un alto. Con cierta pena logré girar mi rostro hacía él y le vi apartar su mirada rápidamente de la mía -Me había estado observando y ahora yo me había ruborizado- así que regresé mi vista hacia el alto que se encontraba colgado en el poste y dio verde.

Llegamos después de las 9:03 a.m. y bajé del carro, Sasuke iba a hacer lo mismo pero lo detuve y vi que tenía en su mano mi maletín.

"¡E-Espera, yo puedo con esto, tú ve a trabajar, se te hace tarde!" Él me observó por unos segundos y me dio el maletín. "Gracias, nos vemos en la tarde."

"Ahora no podré venir por ti temprano, trabajo casi hasta el anochecer." Yo asentí.

"No importa," le sonreí. "Me vendré con Hinata." Y de ahí me fui corriendo hacía la entrada.

* * *

Llegué y me disculpé por el retraso. El profesor me dejó entrar (sabía que yo nunca llegaba tarde y por eso me condicionó por esta ocasión). Me senté a un lado de Hinata quien tenía su cuaderno afuera y se encontraba dibujando.

"B-buenos días, Sakura…" saludó con su suave voz. "Me p-preocupé por ti, pensé que no vendrías…" susurró.

"Buenos días… la verdad es que no iba a venir…" murmuré. Ella me miró confundida. "Luego te cuento."

Las clases fueron de lo más normal, solamente que me uní con Hinata (como en otras tantas ocasiones) para un trabajo en equipo. Teníamos que diseñar un vestuario y traerlo a la realidad, una de nosotros modelándolo para exponerlo y tratar de convencer al profesor, en pocas palabras era el examen de este mes.

Así que en vez de irme a casa directamente Hinata me ofreció comer en la suya para comenzar con el proyecto. Su primo no estaba así que facilitaba las cosas ya que no tendríamos un aura pesada cerca de nosotras.

"Y…" Hinata miró su taza de té.

"¿Si…?" la animé a seguir.

"¿P-Por qué no ibas… a… venir?" y dicho esto se ruborizó por completo.

"Ah, yo…" y miré nerviosa mi taza, como queriendo buscar una salida. "…Es que Sasuke…"

"¿Te p-peleaste con… él?" me miró preocupada.

"N-no, nada de eso." Reí nerviosamente.

"¿Entonces…?"

Pasaron varios segundos hasta que contesté.

"Dormí con Sasuke." Musité. Ella soltó un 'Aaah' de sorpresa.

"¡S-Sakura no me digas que te..!" pero la interrumpí, había malentendido las cosas.

"¡N-No, Hinata! No me refiero a ese 'dormir' sino que… Dormí con él ya qué se sentía muy mal… Tuve que consolarlo y no pude evitar dejarlo solo esa noche… Y ahora en la mañana se portó de lo más amigable posible… "

"Oh," luego sonrió. "¿Le gustas?" yo me ruboricé.

"No sé… Su amigo me dijo que Sasuke se había comportado así conmigo por que estaba CELOSO de mi amigo de Madrid…" suspiré.

"Entonces por eso se portó así…" y rió en bajito.

"No tiene nada de gracioso… ¡Qué mi hermanastro supuestamente este detrás de mi!" y gruñí cruzando brazos.

"¿Y… a ti te gusta?" Le miré con los ojos abiertos como platos.

"Yo…. ¡No cómo puedes creer que mi HERMANASTRO me gusté! Es imposible, ¡no, nunca!" exclamé nerviosa.

"Bueno… S-Sí eso dices…" y dio un sorbo a su taza.

"Hmmm…." Murmuré viendo el techo.

"Dime," y le miré. "¿Piensas hacer algo mañana?" comencé a recordar planes o cosas así pero ninguno se me vino a la mente más que el de hacer los diseños para el examen.

"Pues… La verdad no tengo planeado nada, Hinata_." A menos que dejen tarea excesiva y esto implique quedarse encerrado en el cuarto hasta terminarla._ "¿Por qué?"

"Pues… Mañana q-quería ir a comer pizza en el _Tonneli's_, si gustas acompañarme… Yo invito." Y no lo pensé.

"¡Claro que sí!" le respondí contenta. "¡Con la condición de que yo pagué lo de las 2! Has hecho mucho por mi y debo agradecértelo."

Y sonrió.

* * *

Al terminar de comer fuimos a la habitación de Hinata y comenzamos con el diseño. Decidimos que los colores serían rojo y blanco además de hacer un vestido para el verano.

Comenzamos con los bocetos y al final nos quedamos con el que Hinata diseñó pero le agregué unos toques para mejorarlo y ella accedió con este cambio.

"Bueno, ¿que te parece si mañana después de la pizza vamos a comprar la tela?" le sugerí.

"Me… p-parece buena idea, Sakura." Vi mi reloj, en unos minutos serían las 6 de la tarde.

"¡Creo que tengo que regresar a casa! No quiero que mi hermanastro regresé y encuentre lo que no lave en la mañana." Me levanté y tomé mis cosas.

"Yo te llevo," se ofreció Hinata y no la rechacé.

Entré a su _Volkswagen Beetle_ color blanco después de que ella subió y al cabo de unos segundos Hinata arrancó. Ella manejaba de una manera muy precavida: no se pasaba los altos ni se quejaba además de dar el paso a quien lo necesitaba.

"Y bien Hinata… ¿Hay alguien que te guste?" le pregunté.

Frenó en seco.

"¡N-No, no h-hay nadie que m-m-me g-g-g-gusté!" gritó nerviosa. Yo reí en bajito.

"¿Enserio?"

"D-De verdad…" y piso el pedal y el carrito volvió a moverse.

"¿Has pensado en tener novio?" y le miré, ella apretó el volante suavemente.

"N-No creo que a-alguien le guste…" musitó con cierta melancolía.

"¿Porqué lo dices?" le pregunté molesta. "¡Miles de chicos saldrían con una mujer tan linda y hermosa como tú!"

"Lo digo porque es la verdad… Nadie ha querido salir conmigo: antes de venirme a vivir aquí o después…"

Y quedé muda.

¿Cómo era posible? Yo, quién veía a Hinata como una chica muy hermosa y respetable… Cualquier chico quisiera salir con ella, ser su novio y ser tratado de una manera dulce…

Varios universitarios que iban en nuestra carrera a aprender babeaban por ella, solamente que Hinata era muy callada y tímida, tal vez por eso no salía con nadie o ningún chico se atrevía a confesársele por miedo a ser rechazado –ya que Hinata era hermosa y tal vez ellos se sentían poca cosa comparados a ella.-

"Bueno… Tal vez deberías de ser TÚ la que tome la primera iniciativa… Ya sabes, hablarles… Como lo hiciste conmigo." le recomendé. Ella se mordió el labio y el resto del camino –que fueron como 2 minutos- no dijimos nada.

Recargado en las rejas se encontraba Naruto, quién esperaba a Sasuke. Hinata se estacionó y yo bajé del carro. Dudé en hacer lo que en estos momentos planeaba poner en marcha así que me animé.

"¡Hola Naruto!" saludé aún sosteniendo la puerta abierta del _Volkswagen_. Los ojos azules se posaron primero en los míos y luego en los de la persona que se encontraba dentro.

"¡Hola Sakurita!" me respondió acercándosenos con curiosidad.

"Mira, te presento a mi amiga Hinata," escuché el respingo de ella y luego la vi temblar ligeramente.

Naruto se inclinó un poco y le estrechó la mano.

"Mucho gusto Hinata, mi nombre es Naruto." Y le di un ligero codazo, como si ella no lo hubiera escuchado antes.

Esperé la respuesta de Hinata, quien no había dicho ni pío. Una mano temblorosa se acercó hasta la de Naruto y la tomó con cierta delicadeza.

"¡M-Mucho g-g-g-g-gusto!" exclamó ella agitando la mano de Naruto con violencia. "¡B-bueno se-se me hace tarde… Hasta m-mañana Sakura… N-Na-Naruto!"

Y aparté a Naruto de la puerta para luego cerrarla y rodar los ojos. Hinata quien no había manejado así, salió disparada en su _Beetle_ y en menos de unos segundos desapareció a la vuelta de la esquina.

"… ¡Que rara es tu amiga…!" balbuceó Naruto rascándose la cabeza luego volteó a verme. "¿Cuántos años tiene?"

"Pues… Los mismos que yo, 18." El murmuró un 'Hmmm'.

"¿Mi porte galante y belleza la habrá intimidado?" musitó colocándose una mano en la barbilla y entrecerrando los ojos.

El manotazo que le di en la cabeza lo hizo chillar de dolor.

"¡No seas tonto!" le espeté. "¡Claro que no!"

"Ouch, ¡Sakurita eso me dolió!" luego de unos segundos de sobarse la cabeza me dijo: "Pero tú amiguita si que esta muy bonita…"

Antes de que volviera a preguntarme, mi rostro tomó una expresión siniestra.

_¡Excelente!_

* * *

Esperamos sentados en el pasto del jardín a Sasuke, quien en media hora no había rastro de sus luces, así que Naruto se despidió de mí y se retiró.

Entré a la casa y dejé mis cosas en mi cuarto para luego irme a la cocina y lavar el traste que deje en la mañana. Después de eso me fui a sentar al sillón y prendí la televisión.

"Veamos si hay algo interesante…" y busqué el canal de música.

A los 10 minutos llegó Sasuke así que apagué el televisor con el control y a paso rápido se acercó a mi para saludarme.

Su aliento rozó mi rostro y me hizo ruborizar.

"Hola," me saludó y beso mi mejilla.

"Hola…" musité. "Naruto vino a verte… se fue hace rato."

"¿Quería algo?" me preguntó algo nervioso.

"No, solamente vino a visitarte… Creo." Le observé. "¿Sucede algo?"

"Bueno… Hoy hay una cena por parte de mi compañía para celebrar el nuevo lanzamiento de ropa de esta temporada… Quisiera que vinieras conmigo." y me miró a los ojos.

Sus ojos casi suplicaban que fuera con él… Llenos de sufrimiento si no aceptaba pero si lo hacía lo más seguro es que el sonreiría. Le sonreí y le di un golpecito en la nariz con mi dedo.

"Está bien."

"Bueno, la cena comienza a las 9 así que arréglate lo más pronto posible." Yo asentí y me fui directo al baño.

Al terminar salí con las mismas ropas que entré y fui a mi cuarto. Comencé a buscar entre los vestidos que Sasuke me compró y di con uno negro de seda _strapless_, arriba tenía una tela suave, ligera y transparente como el tul; de un patrón de flores pequeñas que llegaba a las rodillas –una parte estaba más corta que la otra formando pequeñas ondulaciones-. De la espalda se dejaba ver piel al igual que la parte de la columna hasta arriba de la nalga, solamente que esa parte estaba con listones del mismo color cruzados formando una X.

Busqué unos zapatos de tacón que combinaban con el vestido: negros y dejaban ver los pies (suerte que traía las uñas pintadas de… negro) los cuales dejé sobre la cama en lo que iba a maquillarme y peinarme.

Comencé a preguntarme como me peinaría pero me frustré por no encontrar como hacerlo así que lo deje como lo tenía… Suelto y corto. Igual se veía de modelo el corte así que no tendría problemas. Me puse unos aretes de cristal que me había regalado mi padrastro con el collar de juego en forma de corazón con una piedrita en medio de color rojo.

"Creo que así esta bien…" me dije para luego comenzar con mi maquillaje. Me coloqué un ligero _corrector de ojos_ para las ojeras que se me habían hecho en esta semana y un poco de polvo en mi rostro. Luego coloqué unas sombras de color café sobre mis parpados y delineé de negro. Después enchiné mis pestañas y apliqué mascara sobre ellas. Por último coloqué un labial brilloso un poco más oscuro y rojizo que el de mis labios y el toque del perfume que me caracterizaba.

Me senté en la cama y me quede pensando por unos 10 minutos luego recordé que tenía que estar lista y al momento de ponerme los zapatos mi hermanastro tocó la puerta.

"¿Sí?"

"¿Estas lista?" me preguntó del otro lado.

"Creo que sí…" le respondí.

Él entró y me vio sentada sobre la cama. Se acercó a mí y me levantó con cierto cuidado. Él ya se había cambiado: un traje negro, dentro una camisa de vestir blanca y un chaleco color vino con un patrón de flores y listones del mismo color además de corbata del color que su chaleco.

"Te vez muy bien," me dijo.

"Tú también." Y cómo no… Se veía maravilloso.

Salimos de mi habitación después de apagar la luz, salir de su casa y cerrarle, él tomándome de la cintura me acompañó hasta su convertible que se encontraba estacionado afuera.

* * *

Condujo por 20 minutos y llegamos a un lugar que de fuera se veía muy elegante. Entró al estacionamiento y dejó el carro ahí. Él me abrió la puerta y salimos, yo tomándole elegantemente del brazo mientras que él traía su otro brazo en su espalda.

Entramos y el lugar estaba luminoso, varias personas se encontraban de pie charlando y había un bufete en la esquina. Al final y en medio se encontraba una puerta abierta de vidrio donde dirigía a lo que parecía un jardín.

El receptor miró a Sasuke y luego a mí:

"Buenas noches Sr. Uchiha" y luego se dirigió a mi

"Sakura Haruno." Contesté.

"…y señorita Haruno, es un placer recibirles esta noche a la fiesta de modas. Espero y pasen bien esta noche." No nos pidió invitación ni nada, solamente nos dejó pasar.

Ambos caminamos hacia las personas que se encontraban en medio charlando y Sasuke saludó a todos, yo hice lo mismo sonriendo tímidamente.

"¡Hola Sasuke!" saludó un tipo guapo y moreno que luego se dirigió a mí. "¿Y tengo el gusto de ver a…?"

"Sakura."

"¡Tú compañera es muy hermosa Sasuke!" y le guiñó el ojo.

Yo me ruboricé. Así estuvimos durante varios minutos hasta terminar de saludar a todo mundo (quien Sasuke no se les acercó más por su 'paciencia y enfado de hacer lo mismo con todos' sino que los demás se acercaban a él curiosos… de mí).

Pude ver las miradas de celos de varias mujeres que se nos acercaban además de sus muecas de disgusto al vernos tan cerca, otras comprometidas aprobaban mi imagen e inclusive los diseñadores que bateaban para el otro lado y babeaban por Sasuke me dijeron que lucía 'ESPECTACULAR y DIVINA'.

Fui a sentarme con Sasuke en un lugar retirado al de los demás. A los pocos minutos Sasuke me preguntó que si quería algo de beber.

"Umm… Un vino tinto." Le contesté.

Y se levantó y se fue hacia lo que parecía la barra.

'_Vaya, Sasuke se ha portado muy… pero muy… AMABLE…'_ comencé a pensar en lo que el pedía las bebidas pero la llegada de una rubia y pelirroja me interrumpió.

"¡Holaaaaaaaaa…!" saludó en tono medio 'suave' la rubia. Entre mis recuerdos logré reconocerla pero su nombre se me olvidó.

"Hola," dije algo molesta. Recordé que me había hecho pasar un mal momento el día que la conocí y pude sentir su hipocresía.

"¿Cómo te llamas?" me preguntó. "Es que me pareces familiar…"

"Sakura, ¿y tú?"

"Ino." Hubo una pausa. "¡Aaaaaah!, ya te recuerdo, eres la que acompañó a Sasukito esa vez en el estudio."

Y con discreción escaneé a Ino y a la pelirroja… ¡Vaya! Iban muy hermosas, Ino, con un vestido morado hasta el piso de seda y con un escote en forma de 'V', el cabello recogido y sin fleco. La pelirroja iba más atrevida pero igual se veía bien. Vestido del mismo color que su cabello, a las rodillas y un escote que le llegaba al ombligo, su cabello rizado.

"Hn…" escuché quejarse a la pelirroja.

"Y tú…." Le pregunté dirigiéndome a esta. "¿Cómo te llamas?"

"Karin." Soltó algo secamente.

Ino echo una miradita a Sasuke quien seguía de espaldas en la barra y luego volvió a mí.

"¿Qué eres de Sasukito? Es que no te hemos visto y pues… según Sasuke no tiene novia…" comenzó a hablar Ino, sentía la mirada intensa de Karin.

"Soy su hermanastra." Dije sencillamente.

"¡Oh!" dijeron las dos sorprendidas. "No lo sabíamos…"

"Bien ahora ya lo saben," miré a Karin quien luego volteó bruscamente su rostro bufando.

"¿Y nos vas a prestar a tu hermanito esta noche?" fue Ino otra vez.

"Este… Solamente _si_ él quiere estar con ustedes…" _Aunque lo dudo…_

"¡Genial!" chilló Ino contenta.

"¿Genial qué?" preguntó una voz a mis espaldas.

"¡Sasuke!" exclamó Karin sonriéndole coquetamente.

"E-Este, le estábamos preguntando a Sakura si en el baile querías estar con nosotras…" decía Ino algo nerviosa.

"Lo siento, pero _**no**_." Y en su tono no se notaba nada de que lo sentía. La rubia me dirigió una mirada de desprecio al igual que su amiguita la pelirroja y se retiraron indignadas de la mesa.

Sasuke colocó la copa enfrente de mí y luego se sentó a un lado, él con su copa. Le sonreí ya que él tenía una mueca torcida, como que se quería reír.

"¿Y cómo te fue hoy en el trabajo?" le pregunté para luego dar un pequeño sorbo a mi bebida.

"Pues estuvo muy ocupado, con eso de que tuve que modelar extra para las fotos de la revista…" y me imaginé a mi hermanastro sin camiseta sobre el sillón de la vez pasada….

Me atraganté con la bebida y tosí.

"¿Estas bien?" me preguntó acercándome una servilleta para limpiar lo que había manchado. Por suerte el vestido no fue tocado por el vino… igual era negro.

"Jejeje, Sí, sí, fue solo que tomé mal, es todo…" y comencé a reír nerviosamente ruborizada.

Unos minutos más tarde la cena empezó. Sasuke me tomó de la mano y nos dirigimos hacía la fila que se había formado en el bufete y comenzamos a servirnos de comer. Eran cosas raras las que veía, reconocí el brócoli con no se que tenía cubriéndole. La mayoría de la comida se veía nutritiva por lo que me serví un plato como la mayoría. Pensé que el servicio iba a ser como los demás: que te entregaban la comida en la mesa…

Comimos lento y la comida no estaba mal. De vez en cuando veía a mi hermanastro quién tenía la vista fija en el jardín y luego regresaba a mirarme.

Mientras comiamos el presidente de la compañía dio su discurso y lo feliz que estaba y pasó al frente a sus diseñadores, a quienes les aplaudimos al ver en la pantalla uno de los diseños que habían hecho.

Al terminar el presidente nos dio las buenas noches y que la celebración seguiría hasta que todos nos fuéramos no sin antes de bailar así que música elegante armonizó el salón y varias parejas comenzaron a levantarse sin pena.

Entre tantas de las que quedamos sentadas por unos minutos me imaginaba bailando con Sasuke en la pista... Fue cuando mi hermanastro se levantó y caballerosamente me pidió que bailara con él:

"¿Quieres concederme esta pieza…?" me preguntó no mirándome a los ojos. Un rubor ligero adornó sus mejillas y no pude evitar decirle que no. Se veía tan lindo.

"Será un placer." Le dije y tomé su mano. Nos dimos una reverencia muy a lo cursi victoriano y nos dirigimos a la pista donde armonizaban varias parejas de baile.

Sasuke me tomó de la cintura y con su mano libre la mía. Yo coloqué mi mano libre sobre su hombro y comenzamos a balancearnos…

"Debes saber que no soy buena en esto…" musité apenada.

Él río en bajito.

"Aprenderás en unos segundos, mira como van mis pies." Y disimulando seguí sus pies y como él dijo tuve el ritmo. Hubo un momento donde la música comenzó a tener un ritmo más elevado y Sasuke me acercó a su pecho, quedando pegaditos. Sentí como su pecho se elevaba y contraía. Le miré a los ojos y le sonreí, él hizo lo mismo.

"¿Lista?" me preguntó balseando más rápido. Le miré confundida.

"¿Lista para qué?"

"Para las próximas vueltas, sígueme…" y las vueltas comenzaron. Sasuke me tenía pegada a su pecho, su brazo rodeando mi cintura, las vueltas eran 1… luego unos pasos y luego otra y así sucesivamente hasta que dimos como unas 10 y el ritmo de la música comenzó a calmarse.

Seguimos balseando aún pegados y luego recargué mi rostro sobre su hombro. Al momento de respirar, inhalé su aroma y me desconcentró. Sentí su rostro recargarse sobre mi cabello y luego un beso sobre este.

Y seguimos bailando, uniéndonos a la música, sonriendo aunque no sabía de los pasos pero apoyándome en él… quién en estos momentos se le veía contento y… hermoso.

* * *

Bailamos hasta la media noche y terminamos cansados. Fuimos a la barra por unos refrescos y Sasuke me tomaba ligeramente de la cintura. Le seguí el paso y me llevó hasta el jardín donde nos sentamos en una de las bancas heladas y elegantes.

Miramos la luna del nuevo día y recargué mi rostro sobre su hombro. Volví a inhalar su aroma y me relajó. Sasuke comenzó a acariciarme el hombro y yo levanté el rostro y le miré.

Nos observamos por unos minutos. La luna nos iluminaba… la cual hacía ver más bello a Sasuke y me mordí el labio. Sasuke entrecerró los ojos y avanzó hacía mí.

Imité su acción y en unos segundos sentí su aliento combinándose con el mío. Sus labios rozaron suavemente los míos. Su textura era suave… deseable y comenzamos a besarnos, despacito, yo besaba su labio inferior y luego él el mió.

Nos movíamos sincronizadamente y luego comenzamos a elevar el beso que fue tierno a uno de pasión y deseo. Él acariciaba mi espalda mientras que yo entrelazaba mis dedos entre sus hilos azabaches.

"Sakura…" murmuró Sasuke entre jadeos.

"¿Hn…?" le pregunté en una especie de quejido.

"Te quiero."

**N/A:** Y he llegado al fin... OK NO ES CIERTO XD, aún faltan como 2 capitulos n.nU... Lo siento por la tardanza, el capitulo lo terminé hace días pero por exceso de pago no hubo internet y no tenía como subirlo xD. Jejeje.

Muchas gracias por sus reviews, me animan a seguir!.


	10. Sentimientos

**Capítulo ****9:** Sentimientos

Él apartó ligeramente su rostro del mío, mis mejillas rozando sus manos cálidas por el rubor igual que las de él, tintadas de un ligero color rojo. Sus ojos brillaban más este día y entre nuestro aliento murmuró seguro:

"Te quiero" y si no me había ruborizado, en estos momentos mi rostro estaba completamente rojo.

"Yo…" balbuceé y mis manos temblaron.

_Incorrecto_. Me dije

_Completamente incorrecto, ¡¿cómo pudiste, Sakura?!_

Me mordí el labio y miré mis manos. Las alcé y aparté a Sasuke de mí.

"Lo siento…" murmuré. "No debí… No debí besarte." Y lágrimas de frustración comenzaron a resbalar por mis mejillas.

"¿Acaso… estas enamorada de alguien más?" me preguntó. En su voz se oía dolor. Comenzó a limpiarme las lágrimas con su dedo índice.

"No…" musité.

"¿Entonces…?" me tomó de la mano pero la retiré. "¿Comprometida?"

Volví a negar con la cabeza.

"Entonces no hay un porque no…" musitó y sus manos se dirigieron a mi rostro para tratar de encararlo pero yo no quería verle a los ojos. "Sakura…"

"D-Dime…"

"Voltea a verme." Me dijo pero yo no le hice caso. "Sakura…"

"¿Por qué?"

"Por qué quiero preguntarte algo y quiero que me contestes con la verdad…" me tomó de la barbilla y giró mi rostro hacia el de él con éxito pero yo aún seguía con la mirada abajo. "Sakura…" volvió a insistir.

"¿Sí?"

"¿Tú me quieres?" y volteé a mirarle a los ojos los cuales reflejaban preocupación.

Apreté mis labios con cierto dolor y luego murmuré:

"Yo… No sé."

Sentí su mano retirarse suavemente de mi barbilla y noté que la tristeza o desilusión inundo sus ojos rápidamente.

"Oh…" musitó

"Lo siento… Lo siento, no debí…"

"Ya… Esta bien." Le escuché mentir. Y otra vez las lágrimas comenzaron.

"¿Quieres irte ya?" me preguntó con debilidad.

"Sí… por favor." Y como si no hubiésemos estado en la fiesta salimos por el jardín sin despedirnos de la gente, caminando rápido hacia el convertible negro.

El trayecto fue corto, cómo casi no había carros duramos menos en llegar. Estacionó el carro en el garaje y salimos sin cruzar palabra, entramos a la casa y nos dirigimos a nuestras respectivas habitaciones.

"Buenas noches…" le dije a Sasuke.

"Descansa…" me musitó.

* * *

Al día siguiente amanecí con los ánimos hasta el suelo. Tomé un baño y luego desayuné algo rápido. Sasuke no bajó y me sentí culpable. Faltaba media hora para las 9 así que me atreví a ir al cuarto de mi hermanastro.

No toqué y abrí con cuidado.

Lo encontré durmiendo en _bóxers_ sin taparse sobre su cama. Me ruboricé y tomé una sabana limpia de su clóset y se la coloqué encima. Luego me senté en el borde y mientras le acariciaba su cabeza le aprecié por un rato.

Sasuke me quería… ahora de eso estaba segura… ¿pero mis sentimientos?

¿Yo le quería igual que él a mí?

Yo estaba segura que era de una manera de hermanos… Amigos… ¿pero le quería como quería a Alen?

No.

Era diferente.

Totalmente diferente.

Entonces no le quería como a Alen…

Pero…

_Le apreciaba… le extrañaba… me preocupaba… me hacía sentir bien…_

¿QUÉ ES LO QUE SENTÍA ENTONCES?

"Hn…. ¿Sakura?" escuché el quejido de Sasuke al momento de despertar. Me miró con ojos aborregados y luego me sonrió.

"Hola…" saludé.

"Hola…" musitó el devuelta.

"Bueno, ya me tengo que ir…" le dije y me levanté de su cama. Él rápidamente hizo lo mismo.

"¿A dónde?" me preguntó alarmado.

"Pues… ¿a dónde más? A la Universidad."

Él asintió y se levantó… La sábana resbalo por sus piernas y tocó el suelo. Le vi de pies y le recorrí con la mirada hasta los muslos, ya que los _boxers_ obstruían paso…

Me di cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo y luego miré con pena a Sasuke, quien sonreía.

"Yo… ¡Lo siento!" chillé saliendo de la habitación, preocupada por que me gritase o se apenara por verlo en esa situación.

Llegué hasta las escaleras y me senté en uno de los escalones. Me jalé los mechones largos que colgaban de mi cabeza. FRUSTRACIÓN. Rayos. ¡SASUKE!

Ese muchacho me estaba volviendo… Loca. Casi jadeaba y recordarlo en ropa interior –casi desnudo, solamente llegaba hasta él y le retiraba la prenda y quedaba como lo quería ver- no ayudaba ya que me ponía nerviosa.

A los pocos minutos me tocó el hombro. Volteé a verle y no había pena en sus ojos… Era tristeza. Me sonrió con cierta debilidad y me ayudó a ponerme de pie.

"Vamos, te llevaré." Y comenzó a bajar las escaleras.

Observé su vestuario. Lo más casual. Era lo más casual que yo le había visto por primera vez. Una camiseta de un ligero color verde manzana que estaba 1 medida más grande que la de él y unos jeans rotos y algo pegados que dejaban ver su trasero…

Alcé la vista rápidamente, quitándome los pensamientos morbosos que habían inundado mi mente. Lo seguí casi corriendo y llegamos a su convertible negro, dentro del garaje.

Estaba a punto de abrir la puerta cuando él la abrió. Volteé a darle las gracias y en ese momento perdí control.

Sus ojos tan hermosos… sus labios y aliento. Su cabello hecho una ligera maraña. Sentí los labios de Sasuke una vez más. Traté de apartarme y logré escapar de sus labios por unos segundos pero él volvió a aprisionarlos, una, dos y luego tres veces. Me rendí y lo abracé. Comencé a acariciar su espalda mientras él tenía una mano en mi cintura y la otra en mi cabeza (para no escapar de sus besos).

El beso fue adquiriendo pasión… una pasión que me volvía loca. En esos momentos comprendí que le deseaba. Mis manos fueron paseando por su columna hasta llegar al final de su camiseta, donde ágilmente metí mis manos para tocar su espalda.

Sasuke, al momento de sentir mis manos, comenzó a hacer lo mismo que yo, recorrer sus manos por mi espalda… pero lo hacía de una manera tan delicada que yo parecía salvaje.

De pronto me vi sobre el asiento trasero del convertible, debajo de mi hermanastro. Besándonos, mis manos entre su cabello, alborotándolo más y su izquierda viajando debajo de mi camiseta llegando a mis costillas y dudando en seguir, no duró mucho cuando la sentí sobre mi sostén A esa altura mis manos habían logrado introducirse debajo de sus pantalones y las tenía sobre su trasero.

Y lo miré. Y reaccioné:

Estábamos en el garaje (la puerta de este abierta) dentro de su convertible y –quería negarlo- excitados, con ganas de tener relaciones ahí mismo. Además de tener 2 opciones: a- Entrar a la casa y continuar ó b- Parar y hacerle como si no hubiera pasado.

Elegí la opción b. Lo aparté ligeramente de mí y él me miró dudoso. Negué con la cabeza y me comprendió. Se levantó y acomodó su camiseta y jeans, yo hice lo mismo.

Rumbo a la universidad no dijimos nada y me despedí de él con silencio.

* * *

Las primeras horas de estudio estuve nerviosa y casi no prestaba atención. Hinata me miraba preocupada y cuando salimos a comer me arrinconó y algo molesta me preguntó:

"¿Pero qué tienes?"

Yo no contesté.

"¡En la mañana me dejaste sola haciendo el trabajo Sakura! Estabas a un lado de mí pero no hiciste nada… EN LAS NUBES."

"Lo siento…" ella suavizó la mirada y me tomó una mano.

"¿Qué tienes? Puedes decirme…" yo suspiré y asentí.

"Ayer pasó algo…" la miré para notar interés en sus ojos. "… Salí con Sasuke… y…" pero la voz de cierto muchacho nos interrumpió.

"Disculpen que las moleste señoritas…" era un muchacho alto, vestía algo descuidado, pero aún así se le veía bien: jeans desgastados y algo rotos de la rodilla y una camiseta que casi iba por los mismos rumbos; ojos negros y tez bronceada, cabello castaño y puntiagudo. "… Tú debes de ser Hinata." Ella asintió. "Me llamo Kiba, tu primo te busca y esta esperándote en la entrada…"

"Eh… G-Gracias, enseguida voy." Musitó Hinata y luego me miró.

"Bueno, nos vemos en clase y luego te cuento… Ya sabes, tenemos que ir a comprar las telas y comer pizza…" le sonreí.

"Bien." Ella también me sonrió entusiasmada de la idea.

Las horas pasaron rápido, nos despedimos de algunos compañeros y profesor para dirigirnos al _Beattle_ de Hinata.

De trayecto a la tienda de textiles mi amiga parecía impaciente. Hinata era muy tranquila pero se ponía nerviosa muy rápido y para este tipo de asuntos (que era algo nuevo verla tan interesada) se le veía… rara.

"¿Y… siempre que pasó?" me preguntó ya desesperada. Volteó a verme cuando hizo alto y luego se sonrojó. "Es-Es que… ¡Ay!" La verdad es que no me esperaba esa pregunta así nada más de ella… Ella que siempre fue tan cohibida… Reí.

"Pues…" comencé a jugar con ella. Acercándome lentamente a su oreja y haciéndole señas para que se acercara a mi, lo cual hizo interesada "… ¡Muchas cosas!" le musité.

Hinata se apartó rápidamente de mí y apretó labios.

"¡No se vale, Sakura!" se veía algo molesta. "¡A-Anda, cuéntame!"

"Bien, bien… Pero aquí no, cuando comamos te cuento…" le dije sonriendo tímidamente. La verdad es que me daba cosa decirle, pero ella mi amiga y yo estando confundida… Tenía que decirle.

Llegamos a la tienda textil y fuimos buscando las telas que necesitábamos, ya que esas eran las que ideamos para el conjunto que expondríamos en unos días.

Aunque las 2 habíamos dicho un tipo de tela, diferenciábamos en como la imaginamos, aunque fue mínima la diferencia opté por elegir la tela que escogió Hinata, pues era más fina y quedaría mejor.

Salimos con varios metros de tela de diferentes diseños, no necesitábamos hilo, botones o lo que usaríamos, ya que teníamos eso en su casa. Hinata iba a paso rápido de regreso al carro.

Y rodeé los ojos.

Manejó hasta el centro comercial donde se encontraba el local de la pizzería, y estacionó el carro cerca de nuestra comida. Esta vez caminamos a un paso normal y llegamos al _Tonneli's _en unos segundos.

"¡Quiero pizza de _pepperon_i!" dije momento de entrar. Ya hacía mucho que no comía y se me antojó.

"Yo-Yo también quiero… pero que tenga champiñones."

Nos formamos y esperamos hasta que nos atendieran. Al momento de nuestro turno, los ojos del cajero tuvieron cierto brillo al ver a Hinata o tal vez al verme a mí.

"Bienvenidas a _Tonneli's_, que desean llevar," lo dijo con voz galante y hasta casi con doble sentido.

"Pues… una pizza de pepperoni con champiñones para 2 personas, y también 2 refrescos individuales, uno 7 Down, y ¿tú Hinata?"

"Eh, yo Manzano…" musitó.

"Bien, una pizza de pepperoni con champiñones para 2 personas, 1 refresco 7 Down y otro de Manzano, ¿algo más?" repitió el cajero, sonriéndonos.

"No, es todo, gracias." Le dije tratando de sonreír. Vaya, no podía seguirle el juego…

"Son 15 Euros." Y pagué, por que yo había invitado a Hinata. "Su orden estará lista en 16 minutos." Y nos dio el ticket.

Fuimos a una de las mesitas más alejadas del público y nos sentamos, yo nerviosa de lo que estaba a punto de decir.

"Sasuke… Sasuke… Sasuke me dijo que estaba enamorado de mi." Solté.

Hinata se me quedo viendo. Luego sonrió.

"¿Cómo sucedió?"

Le miré a los ojos, se veía tan tierna así de tranquila.

"Ayer cuando llegó a casa, me invitó a salir… Una cena por parte de su empresa de modelos y pues yo acepté. Bailamos y luego…" miré mis manos que estaban jugando con un botecito de pimienta. "Salimos al jardín y ahí… nos besamos. Me confesó que me quería." Me sonrojé por completo.

"Y… ¿Tú que le dijiste?" en sus ojos había cierta preocupación.

"Que… yo no estaba segura." Cerré los ojos.

"¡Oh, Sakura!" Hinata parecía algo sorprendida. Pero no dijo nada mas, solamente apretó los labios. Después de un largo silencio me tocó el hombro "¿Y… hay algo más?"

"Pues, esta mañana..." si ya estaba sonrojada, esta vez las orejas se tornaron de un color rojo. "… Casi lo hacemos." Musité esto último.

"…." Hinata quedó muda y abrió los ojos espantada. "¿Y lo quieres?"

"Yo aún no sé. Si siento algo fuerte por él, de eso estoy segura, pero no estoy segura si es amor, o sí es simplemente apreciación."

"Bueno… en el amor se aprecia." Musitó. "Y puedes sentir millones de cosas por esa persona, pero sus defectos no te importaran. Sabrás ver sus virtudes..." y me hizo encararla. "Si besaste a Sasuke, entonces te gusta, ¿no crees? Y si te gusta, entonces conociéndolo y conviviendo con él llegaste a sentir algo…"

Yo asentí. Tal vez… Tal vez…

Nuestra orden estuvo lista y fuimos por ella. Comimos ahí mismo y de vez en cuando platicábamos acerca de Sasuke o como me sentí. Cuando terminamos llegamos a su casa y comenzamos a hacer el traje. Después de varias horas de trabajo fuimos a la cocina y Hinata abrió el refrigerador.

"¡T-Ten.!"

Me lanzó una lata que apenas pude atrapar. La vi y me sonrió, luego volteé a la lata, y luego a ella, y la lata, y viceversa. ¡ES QUE NO PODÍA CREER LO QUE ME HABÍA LANZADO!...

Era una lata de una bebida preparada (con alcohol), sabor naranja. Mi ojo casi se cerraba nerviosamente y ella abrió su lata.

"H-Hay que festejar."

¿Esta era Hinata?

"… ¡Por Sakura! Quien ha hecho lo posible por ser una buena hermanastra… Y-y ¡Por qué su hermanastro se confeso!" comenzó el brindis.

Miré mi lata y la abrí, luego le sonreí… Bueno. ¡Un poco de alcohol no hace daño!

Alcé la lata y dije:

"¡Sí, además por Hinata, quien ha sido mi mejor amiga!" y choqué contra la lata de Hinata.

A los pocos minutos comenzamos a charlar cómodamente y no estaba segura si era por el alcohol. La única cosa que sabía es que habíamos comenzado a querer más y más.

* * *

Estaba sentada en el sillón de la casa de Sasuke, viendo la televisión. Escuché a mi hermanastro bajar las escaleras.

"Llegaste tarde, Sakura." Me dijo, casi regañándome. Se sentó a un lado de mí para ver la televisión.

A los pocos segundos sentí su mano en mi hombro, volteé a verlo y me robó un beso. Le miré sorprendida.

Otra vez volvió a besarme, pero esperó a que yo le correspondiera…

"Sakura…" me llamó.

"Sa…Sasuke…" dije entre sus labios.

"¡Sakura!" y me zarandeó. "¡Sakura!"

Abrí los ojos y me vi enfrente del primo de Hinata, quien se veía algo molesto. Volteé a ver algo que me pesaba en mis piernas y vi a mi amiga recostada en mis piernas, su mano sosteniendo una lata. Y volví a ver a Neji, esta vez le sonreía apenadamente.

"E-este…"

"Estas ebria." Musitó Neji para luego ayudarme con su prima, a quien alzó y la llevó afuera de la sala. Vi mí alrededor, mínimo había alrededor de 10 latas vacías.

¡Cielos!

¡Que vergüenza!

Comencé a levantar las latas para luego aplastarlas. Tambaleándome me dirigí a la cocina donde las dejé en el bote para aluminio. Seguí mi camino a la sala y comencé a levantar mis cosas para marcharme.

Estaba a punto de salir de casa de Hinata cuando la mano de alguien me detuvo.

"Sería una tragedia que fueras a tu casa sola y además ebria. Te podrían pasar miles de cosas, Hinata se pondría mal…" murmuró mirándome seriamente.

"¿Y que q-quieres que haga-a?" le dije tratando de hablar bien. "H-Hinata-a, esta-a dormida-a."

"Yo te llevaré."

Creo que mi estado de ebriedad me hizo confundir las palabras.

"¿Qué-qué-e?"

"Vamos, ya son las 12:15 a.m., mi madre no tarda en venir de su cena con su novio y se molestaría en ver lo que han hecho Hinata y tú…"

Neji salió primero y le seguí. No convivía con este tipo y no me caía bien… Pero estaba segura que no era gente mala.

Me guío hasta un auto, parecía ser un volvo moderno, pero no me fijé más que en color, que era de un simple gris, al parecer mi estado.

Me abrió la puerta y me senté ya dentro. Recosté mi cabeza sobre el asiento y esperé a que el primo de Hinata me llevara. Entró y al poco rato encendió el motor.

"Ponte el cinto, tampoco quiero que me multen." Quejándome logré ponerme el cinturón y volví a recargarme pero la paz no me duró, pues Neji casi gritándome me sacó de mi trance. "¿Crees que soy adivino?"

"Eh, no… ¿Porqué?" le miré y entrecerré los ojos.

Se dio un golpe en la frente. "¡No sé donde vives!"

Tardé un poco en reaccionar.

"Oh, cierto."

Fui guiándolo hasta que llegamos a casa de mi hermanastro, bajé del carro y le agradecí. Neji solamente asintió y se fue.

Como pude llegué a reja y la abrí, y cercioré que estuviera completamente cerrada antes de ir a la puerta de la casa, la cual, con cierto trabajo, logré abrir, ya que las llaves se me cayeron varias veces.

"Por favor…" gruñí y entré. Cerré la puerta detrás de mí y fui resbalándome hasta tocar el suelo con el trasero. "Aaaaah… que día." Musité y creó que ahí quede…

* * *

Al día siguiente desperté con nauseas. Extrañamente seguía en la entrada. Corrí hacía el baño y vomité. No vuelvo a tomar tanto en mi vida. El dolor de cabeza era insoportable. Fui hacia mi habitación y vi la hora. Eran apenas las 6 de la mañana.

Con paso lento me dirigí al cuarto de Sasuke, donde abrí la puerta con cuidado de no despertarle. Me acerqué hasta la cama y me sorprendió ver nada sobre ella.

Prendí la luz.

No había nadie en la habitación. La cama estaba hecha, todo en orden.

"¿Sasuke?" lo llamé, pero nadie me respondió.

Salí de su habitación y fui a buscarlo a su cuarto de música. Estaba abierto, pero no había nadie.

"¿Sasuke?" volví a llamarlo. Otra vez no obtuve respuesta.

¿Se habrá ido al trabajo tan pronto?

Salí de la habitación y cerré la puerta. Bajé las escaleras y lo busqué en el baño, cuarto de lavar, sala y cocina, pero no estaba ahí. Mi corazón me decía que algo no andaba bien.

Aún estaba cansada, pero fui al garaje con el control y lo abrí. El convertible negro de Sasuke no estaba ahí…

"¿Habrá tenido que ir al trabajo temprano?" me pregunté, pero descarté esa idea, ya que si hubiera salido en la madrugada, me hubiera despertado y además, me hubiera aventado un sermón que no me lo iba a acabar.

Tal vez no llegó en la noche… Se quedó en el trabajo.

Me senté en el sillón y me quité los _vans_, para luego acostarme en el sillón. A los pocos segundos quedé dormida.

* * *

El ruido del teléfono me levantó por sorpresa. Corriendo me dirigí a él. La voz de Naruto… La voz de Naruto…

"¡Sakurita!"

Estaba alarmado.

"¿Qué... qué pasa?" me había asustado.

"Sasuke… Sasuke… ¡ha sufrido un accidente!" gritó del otro lado. "¡Esta muy grave!"

Yo me quedé helada. Casi suelto el teléfono. Sentí la vista pesada. ¡No, no iba a desmayarme!

Contuve el dolor y traté de quedar conciente.

"¿D-dónde están?" pregunté nerviosa.

"En el hospital…"

"No, tonto, ¿en qué calle?" apretaba los dientes.

"Ah… por la…"

* * *

Llegué al hospital en 5 minutos. El pobre taxista terminó asustado por mi agresividad, pero le pagué 40 euros. Corrí y llegué a la entrada, casi haciendo un escándalo, mi pecho me dolía.

Entre varias personas logre encontrar una cabellera rubia alborotada. Me acerqué a Naruto y lo abracé.

"¡Sakurita!" exclamó mi nombre sorprendido.

"Dime que esta bien…"

"… No puedo decirte… Me encantaría, pero… llegó muy grave aquí." Musitó triste.

"¿Qué pasó?" le miré a los ojos nerviosa.

"En la madrugada salió en su carro… El accidente ocurrió a eso de las 12: 10 a.m. Por la universidad…" musitó. "Al parecer un carro iba deprisa y se estampó contra él. El conductor murió, Sasuke apenas aguantó. Su mustang quedó hecho mierda…"

"¿Y qué pasa ahora? … ¿Podemos verlo?" estaba impaciente.

"Lo están operando… Se rompió algunas costillas…. Y casi perforan el pulmón y otros órganos, según me informaron… Además lo operan de la cabeza… el cráneo tuvo algunos daños… al parecer un coagulo y necesitan quitarlo antes de que ocurra algo más…"

"¿Estará bien?"

"Lo estará Sakura, lo estará…" me musitó y me abrazó. Comenzó a consolar.

Mi pecho me dolía, sentía un nudo en la garganta, una desesperación y sentía el estomago revuelto.

Ahora de algo estaba segura…

Amaba a Sasuke.

* * *

N/A: Siento la tardanza, no inspiración, no capitulo nuevo. Pobre Sasuke.


	11. Ya no más 'hermanastro' de mi boca

**Capítulo 10: Ya no más 'hermanastro' de mi boca**

No me creía. No me creía tener un cuerpo, no me creía ver el suelo, mis manos, lo blanco. No creía nada de lo que pasaba a mi alrededor. Todo era increíble. Doloroso. Sentía unos nervios insoportables que me provocaban aquel frustrante temblor en todo mi ser. Mi corazón palpitaba bastante rápido, como si hubiese trotado.

Me mordía el labio con desesperación, buscando la respuesta que me haría dormir. Miré el pasillo blanco e iluminado, había unas enfermeras caminando, otras entrando a pequeños cuartitos donde se veían las persianas blancas. Todo era blanco.

Ya me habían dado un calmante, pero solamente había logrado disminuir un poco mis sentidos. Negué el segundo calmante sintiendo aquel rastro de culpabilidad. Quiero desaparecer.

Naruto estaba a un lado, nervioso como yo, sentados en aquellas sillas de un ligero color azul cielo, pues casi era blanca. Atrás de nosotros estaban otras personas, impacientes también, de saber la respuesta a una cirugía de emergencia a uno de sus familiares.

Miré a mi amigo, quien tenía los ojos algo hinchados. Él me miró y acarició mi espalda, tratando de tranquilizarme.

-¿Tienes hambre?- con su voz de niño me preguntó preocupado. Miró el reloj grande de pared, de color negro, que era lo único que resaltaba en aquella sala de espera. -Son las once y media. Seguramente no has desayunado

-¿Cómo puedes pensar en comida en un momento como este?- le dije casi gritando, mis manos apretando mis piernas. Me mordí el labio, tratando de calmar estos sentimientos de impotencia. Una lágrima logró escapar.

-Sakura…- suspiró. -Iré a comprar algo a la cafetería. Sasuke debe de vernos saludables cuando el despierte, seguramente te sentirá triste si ve que andamos así.- y se retiró con paso lento, logré ver como limpiaba algo de su rostro antes de desaparecer en el pasillo.

Cerré los ojos, me dolían. En eso recordé que había alguien a quién no le había informado del accidente de mi hermanastro: Sí, mi padrastro. Sabía que tanto él como mi madre, harían un escándalo, pero tenían el derecho de saber esto, por si él no lograba…

¡NO! Él saldrá de esto. Él saldrá sonriente de este hospital, ayudado por mi y Naruto, riendo de alguna estupidez, de alguna broma.

Me paré de aquella silla y me dirigí a uno de los teléfonos más cercanos, buscando monedas en mi bolsillo. Inserté varias y luego marque el número de la casa de mis padres. Sonó un par de veces hasta que tomaron el teléfono:

-Mamá.- dije antes de que ella pudiera preguntar quién.

-Sakura, mi amor, ¿cómo estas?- estaba feliz de que me hubiese comunicado con ella.

-¿Está Fugaku? Tengo que decirles algo muy importante.- mi tono era de lo más inquietante. Se dio cuenta de que algo pasaba.

-Sí.- del otro lado se escuchó que ella gritaba su nombre. En un par de segundos el hombre me contestó:

-¿Sucede algo Sakura?

-Verás… Sasuke. Sasuke sufrió un accidente. En estos momentos esta en cirugía…- mi padrastro logró manejar el asunto con calma.

-Dime en que hospital te encuentras, iremos para allá.

* * *

Cuando Naruto regresó yo estaba tomando agua. Tomó asiento donde mismo con 1 porta vasos para 2 y una caja de un color rosita. Me senté a un lado de él.

-Traje donas. También te traje chocolate caliente.- le sonreí y terminé aceptando la comida.

Del pasillo venía un doctor, en aquellas ropas azulosas y con un cubre bocas. Sentí que me apretaban el corazón y estomago, pero el no se dirigía hacia nosotros. Era la familia que estaba sentada detrás.

-¿Cómo está mi hijo?- preguntó la señora alarmada.

Él cirujano tomó aire, movió las cejas, como si tuviera dolor y con un tono de voz serio, respondió:

-Lo siento, el cuerpo no aceptó el transplante.

Sentí el desgarrador dolor de la señora. Comenzó a gritar como loca, llorando, abracé a Naruto y lloré también. Lloré por la perdida de aquel extraño que me hizo recordar a mi hermanastro. No aguantaría si esto le pasará.

Varias enfermeras se apresuraron con una jeringa y sedaron a la señora, quien al cabo de unos minutos quedo completamente dormida. Los que parecían sus hijos lloraban también y acariciaban la cabeza de su dormida madre.

Uno de ellos, el mayor y más tranquilo, le preguntó al cirujano si podía ver a su hermano…

Todo me dio vueltas sentí la comida regresar y con aquella prisa salió de mi boca, alcanzando a salpicar a mi amigo.

-¡Sakura!

* * *

Mi amigo me había llevado al baño, seguía vomitando, cuando logré parar y voltear a verle, él estaba limpiándose los vans y pantalones. Comencé a llorar y gritar.

"¡Fue mi culpa!" chillaba.

"¿Qué dices?" me miraba incrédulo.

"¡Fue mi culpa!, Fue MI CULPA" gritaba, lagrimas resbalándome, cayendo al piso. Lo tomé de los brazos mientras lo zarandeaba. "¡Naruto, yo fui la culpable de que Sasuke este así!"

Él seguía mirándome preocupado, como no queriendo creer.

"¡A-AYER NO REGRESÉ A LA CASA TEMPRANO, ME QUEDÉ CON HINATA BEBIENDO...!" una pausa por que balbuceaba, ya no se me entendía. "¡Segu..seguramente fue a buscarme!"

"Sakura…."

"¡FUE MI CULPA POR NO AVISARLE!" él comenzó a llorar.

"¡SAKURA!" me gritó yo no dejaba de llorar. "¡Ya basta! No tienes la culpa" me abrazó.

"Yo no quiero que se muera, no quiero" decía.

"Shh. Shhh… calma, Sasuke no se va a morir." decía en susurros, calmándome.

Solamente mi llanto se escuchaba en aquel baño.

* * *

Él ya llevaba varias horas en el quirófano, no sabíamos nada de él, más que la operación era larga y su estado delicado. Había logrado dormir un poco, gracias a un sedante. Naruto increíblemente estaba calmado, cosa extraña en él.

Pasaron unos minutos más, tal vez horas, cuando salió alguien del quirófano, preguntando por un conocido de Sasuke Uchiha.

-Soy su amigo, y ella es su hermanastra, lo más cercano que tiene en París.- dijo Naruto.

-Bien. Debo serles honesto. Sasuke en estos momentos salió de la operación, fue un éxito.- lo dijo con una sonrisa. -Despertará en cuanto la anestesia termine su efecto.

Sentí que temblaba pero no era de miedo, sino de una inexplicable sensación de alivio. En un momento me sentí tan ligera y feliz, que hasta las lágrimas salieron, incontrolables.

-¿P-Podemos verlo?- fue lo que pude decir con emoción, sin parpadear.

Él médico sonrió y asintió.

-Les pediré que entre uno por 10 minutos. El joven Uchiha necesita descansar bastante…

* * *

Tan sólo 10 minutos me parecían 2, por que en cuanto entré me quedé frente a la cama que él ocupaba. Las lágrimas se me escaparon al verle en su estado. Sentí horrible: Él ahí estaba, con una expresión tranquila. De un lado de su cabeza al parecer le dejaron sin cabello, no podía ver bien pues tenia vendado. Tenía varios raspones en su cara.

Di unos pasos hacía enfrente y quedé frente a su cama. Quise tocarlo, pero temía lastimarlo, lo único que pude hacer fue apartar varios mechones de su cara.

"Sasuke…" murmuré. "Perdóname" Volví a repetir aquello en mi mente:

Perdóname, perdóname, perdóname

Perdóname.

Cuando salí, Naruto entró apresurado, escuché decirle 'Sasuke tonto' y 'mas te vale que despiertes pronto por que si no Sakura se va a molestar'.

Sonreí.

Ya no me importaba que mi hermanastro fuera un 'Grinch' conmigo, no me importaba si volvía al pasado y tener que volver a conocerlo. Que me regañase, que tratará de cambiar mi imagen. Yo lo quería devuelta, así como era.

Quería estar con él y abrazarle en estos momentos.

* * *

Sasuke no despertó en el transcurso de horas prometidas que nos dijo el cirujano. Lo más probable es que estuviera muy agotado y que si no despertaba le harían unos estudios… Esto me daba muchísimas ansias.

Cómo los accidentes se publican por los medios masivos, no faltaron los reporteros que querían saber de la salud de mi hermanastro, quienes se encontraban afuera, con una gran multitud esperando, siendo detenidos por oficiales para que no pasasen.

Los jefes de su agencia estaban también ahí, esperando por su empleado, preocupados por él. Ino y Karin también vinieron, pero tuvieron que irse a trabajar, vendrían más tarde. A ellas no las dejaron pasar por no ser familiares cercanos o amigos cercanos.

Sasuke

Sasuke

SASUKE

Todo mi mundo estaba dando vueltas en él en estos momentos. Ya no me sentía en la realidad, quería creer que era un sueño. Me mordía el labio por que quería verlo abrir sus ojos y sonreír.

Fugako y mi madre llegaron, me abrazaron e hice lo mismo. Preguntaron por su hijo y les respondí lo que sabía, no tardaron en ir a pasar. Mi madre dejó que mi padrastro entrará primero.

"¿Pero que hacía Sasuke tan noche en las calles, acaso regresaba de una fiesta y estaba ebrio?" preguntó ella.

"No…"

"¿Entonces?" me miró con cierta preocupación, cuando dimos contacto con nuestras miradas la aparte rápidamente.

"No le avise a Sasuke que estaría con Hinata y… creo que fue a buscarme."

Fugaku salió del cuarto donde estaba su hijo y luego entró mi madre. Se sentó a un lado de mi, Naruto estaba dormido en una de las sillas que estaban pegadas en la pared.

"Se va a poner bien, ya verás, mi hijo es fuerte." me sonrió.

"Tiene razón." logré decirle, tratando de sonreír, pero fue en vano.

"Ahora ve a casa, lo más seguro es que estas cansadísima y necesitas bañarte. Aquí nos quedamos, te hablaremos si pasa algo."

"¡Quiero quedarme!" le miré a los ojos mientras le tomaba la mano. "Papá… yo quiero estar aquí cuando él despierte."

Sonrió.

"¿Así que ya se llevan bien?" lo miré dudosa.

"¿Cómo supo que… no nos llevábamos bien?" solté su mano.

"Nunca perdimos contacto con tu hermano, hemos hablado cada semana con él. Las últimas conversaciones que tuvimos parecía que ya le estabas agradando. Al principio hablaba mal de ti, pero luego comenzó a decir que ya no eras molesta…"

¿Molesta?

Lo era como él lo era para mi.

Sonreí.

* * *

Fugaku me convenció de ir dormir a la casa de Sasuke. Naruto me acompañó y regresó más tarde para no dejarme sola. Ambos dormimos en la sala, yo en el sofá y él en el suelo. Había traído ropa y una bolsa de dormir.

"Sakura, ¿estás dormida?" preguntó él en quedito.

"No." respondí adormilada.

"¿Sabes algo que Sasuke me contó hace poco?" soltó una risita.

"No lo sé."

"Le gusta verte en pijamas."

Me ruboricé.

"En especial una… creo que el TOP es negro con puntitos blancos." rió.

Yo ya estaba muy roja.

"¿Eso te dijo?" volteé hacia donde creía que estaba, las luces estaban apagadas.

"Claro. También me dijo que le pareces muy sexy."

Sonreí. ¿Así que eso pensaba?

Soñé en él, sus cabellos negros y mirada misteriosa. Sentados en el pasto de su jardín, felices de estar juntos.

Lo primero que hicimos en la mañana fue tomar un baño, cada quien por su cuenta, yo primero y luego él después. De desayuno fuimos a la cafetería que estaba cerca del hospital y regresamos con café a este ultimo.

Mis padres ahí estaban, preocupados por él. Les dijimos que fueran a bañarse y desayunar, que aquí nos quedábamos. Ellos accedieron y salieron del hospital.

Los medios masivos aún querían información de Sasuke, para lo cual su jefe ya había dado información que la operación de su modelo había sido un excito. Que iba a estar bien y pronto lo verían otra vez en la tele promocionando productos.

Esperamos el momento en que abriera sus ojos.

* * *

"Lamento informarles que Sasuke está en coma" En aquellos momentos vi la boca del médico moverse lentamente. Procesé las palabras de igual manera.

"¿Qué dice?" pregunté sin creérmela, aun pensando que había escuchado mal. Naruto me tomó de los brazos.

"Está en coma. No sabemos cuanto puede durar, tal vez semanas o meses, hasta años. Pero no está muerto." nos dijo. "Tenga fe y verán que pronto despertará." dicho esto se retiró.

Yo no quería creer eso. Fugako y mi madre se abrazaron, mi padrastro soltó unas cuantas lágrimas.

"¡Quiero verlo!" dije, las lágrimas habían salido sin control, apresuradamente me dirigí a su cuarto, una enfermera trató de detenerme pero le dije que era su hermanastra y al final me dejó pasar cuando una doctora le dijo que era cierto.

Mis padres entraron después de mi, me vieron llorar, hincada y tomando su mano. Naruto se puso del otro lado de la cama. No sé como pudieron entrar todos.

"Sasuke…" dije. "Tienes que regresar." musité. Acaricié su mano, sollozando, mis lagrimas caían sobre ella.

Miré el cuerpo inconciente de aquel hombre que había logrado cautivarme, que había logrado enamorarme de una manera tan rara y especial. Aquel hombre que me había regañado tantas veces y que me había hecho enojar como ningún otro. Aquel por el cual había dicho en algún tiempo que me desagradaba el tenerle cerca y soportarle.

Recordé aquellos momentos que pasamos juntos, recordé su expresión tranquila cuando tocaba el violín. Su expresión cuando trabajaba, su expresión cuando comía, cuando manejaba, cuando veía la tele, cuando hablaba con Naruto y cuando estaba conmigo.

Su sonrisa cuando me tenía a un lado, cuando me veía con otras ropas y cuando llegaba a la casa.

Escuché su voz en mis pensamientos:

"Te quiero"

Recordé aquellos besos que nos dimos, el escalofrío que sentía cuando me tocaba y miraba.

Había aprendido a amarlo y aceptarlo cual era. Estaba segura que nunca amaría a ningún otro hombre como a él.

Lloraba descontroladamente mientras recordaba aquello.

"¡SASUKE NO PUEDES DEJARME!" decía entre sollozos, apretando su mano. Sentía la mirada de todos los presentes, quienes iban a ser testigos mi confesión. "Yo… ¡TE AMO como jamás amé a alguien! Te amo… y quiero estar contigo…" lo último lo dije en quedito.

Mis padres se quedaron donde estaban, no se movían. Yo creo que estaban impresionados por lo que acababa de pasar, y nunca se imaginaron que sus hijos podrían haber tenido una atracción y mucho menos de aquel tipo de amor.

Pero llegué a la conclusión de que no había problema. Éramos hermanastros nada más, no estábamos ligados de sangre, ni éramos medio hermanos, lo cual pudo haber complicado más las cosas.

Lo único que me importaba es que despertará.

"Regresa…" Murmuré.

* * *

Había pasado una semana de sufrimiento desde que nos dijeron que Sasuke Uchiha estaba en coma, una larga semana de ansiedad. Mis padres no quería que siguiera en el hospital todos los días, así que me mandaron muy a la fuerza a ir a mi universidad.

Hinata me acompañaba en mis ratos de miedo y angustia. Me abrazaba y me pedía perdón también. Se sentía culpable por haber brindado conmigo, pero yo le dije que se dejara de tonterías, no era su culpa. Esa semana no me fue muy bien con mis materias, los profesores trataron de entenderme pero me dijeron él saldría bien y que le echara muchas ganas.

Ese día lleve un pastel a su cuarto, lo había preparado con ayuda de Hinata, además de unas flores. Si bien, Sasuke era un chico, su cuarto estaba lleno de flores y presentes que mandaron de la agencia de modelos, además de sus fans. Apenas se podía pasar, pero esto me ponía feliz, por que sabía que cuando el despertará, se sorprendería de tanto regalo que tiene y que sonreiría. Lo único malo es que ya las enfermeras y doctores se estaban enfadando de tanto regalo, y que pronto tendríamos que llevar la mayor parte a su casa.

Hinata estaba conmigo, se quedó un rato. Ella también le llevó un regalo: algo que hizo pensando en él- Para que se lo pusiera algún día- y además un globo que decía: recupérate pronto. Miró a mi hermanastro con aquellos ojos hermosos y sonrió.

"Seguramente está… pensando en ti. Sueña contigo." musitó. "Es fuerte, lo sé. Va a despertar muy pronto, no va a querer perderse como creces."

Sonreí y quise llorar, pero me contuve. Mi amiga se despidió de mi dándome un beso en la mejilla y un abrazo.

Me quedé sola con él. Mi madre y padrastro estaban almorzando. Naruto tuvo que regresar a su trabajo por que ya le habían dado aquellos días libres por emergencia y no podía seguir faltando, pero nunca dejaba de venir.

Tomé su mano como siempre lo hacia y comencé a contarle lo que había hecho. Veía su rostro que ya estaba comenzando a sanar. Una vez llegué a verle como le cambiaban los vendajes de su cabeza y como había pensado, no tenia gran parte de cabello de ese lado, pero podría ocultarse con lo que quedaba de arriba. Además le crecería rápido.

"… Ahora terminé de hacer un vestido. Hinata me ayudó mucho. Al final no logró entrarme y el profesor me dio oportunidad para modificar aquella parte para no reprobar ese trabajo…" Volteé hacía la ventana mientras le seguía hablando. "Ya esta atardeciendo. Hay muchas cosas de las cuales te debes poner al tanto. Tus jefes no te van a despedir y te esperan ansiosamente en la sala fotográfica. Te quieren mucho. También tus compañeros de trabajo. Papá y mamá no están, van a regresar en un rato, fueron a comer."

Sentí mis ojos calentarse al igual que mi nariz. La vista se comenzó a poner borrosa y sentí el líquido salir por mis ojos.

"Cuando estoy en tú casa me siento sola." musité.

Fue cuando vi mover su ceja, o fue su ojo. ¿Un reflejo?

¿Acaso…?

¿Acaso estaría respondiéndome?

Sonreí y me limpie las lagrimas con una mano libre y luego la coloque sobre la de él, así ya tenía mis 2 manos abrazando la suya con mi calor.

"Sasuke. ¿Me escuchas?"

Esperé respuesta. Seguí hablando, continuando. Lleve su mano a mi rostro y ahí la dejé, respirando su aroma que estaba mezclado con el olor de la medicina. Cerré mis ojos.

"Te preparé un pastel. Es de chocolate y espero que te guste." Me reí poquito. Encontrando gracioso que pude lograr cocinar un pastel. Luego sorpresivamente sentí algo sobre mi mejilla desocupada, un tacto tibio y abrí los ojos.

Me encontré con su mirada, sus ojos entrecerrados y una sonrisa.

"¿Esta vez no quemaste la cocina?" logró pronunciar, algo débil.

Las lágrimas volvieron a salir sin pedirme permiso. Me tembló el labio, no sabía que decir, estaba sorprendida. Ahí estaba él, sonriéndome y acariciando mi rostro con su mano libre.

"Sasuke…" musité su nombre.

Él con dificultad trató de sentarse, se quitó el aparato que traía en su nariz y reaccioné a lo que hacía, deteniéndolo. Hizo una mueca de dolor.

"No, no te muevas. Te puedes lastimar. Regreso." salí de la habitación para buscar a la enfermera y doctores. "¡Sasuke ha despertado!"

* * *

Él seguía reposando en su cama, le dolían mucho las costillas, esta vez acomodaron su respaldo para que pudiera sentarse. Ya todos estábamos con él, felices de que regresará. Naruto no paraba de contarle todo lo que había hecho en la semana, entre sus conversaciones salía uno que otro chiste y pues reíamos.

Cuando lograba tener contacto con la mirada de Sasuke (que era muy seguido) me sonrojaba y sonreíamos. Casi todo el día permanecimos tomados de la mano. Se molestó un poco al ver tanto regalo en la habitación, pero sonrió después de todo.

"Mira que hasta tus fans del sexo masculino te vinieron a traer flores!" decía Naruto. "Creen que al parecer tu serías la chica en la relación, ja, ja." hasta yo solté una carcajada.

Y pues al rubio lo fulminó con la mirada.

Fugaku y mi madre estaban que irradiaban de felicidad, su hijo estaba bien y ya faltaba darlo de alta, que sería en unos días.

"Sabia que no te darías por vencido." Fugaku le alborotó el cabello.

"¡Claro que no!" exclamó nuestro mejor amigo. "Al tonto todavía le hace falta casarse con Sakura." Todos quedamos en silencio y yo me puse rojísima.

Casarnos…

Naruto se mordió el labio y se rascó la cabeza al darse cuenta lo que había hecho.

"¡Cuando salgas de aquí hay que hacer una fiesta!" comenzó a decir.

"¿En mi casa? No, no." negó Sasuke.

"Aw, sigues siendo amargado. Ni la operación te quitó eso." se cruzó de brazos. "Entonces en mi casa, ¿te parece?"

"Esta bien."

Seguimos riendo, felices de que todo volviera a la normalidad.

* * *

Ese era el día en que él sería dado de alta. Para esa ocasión me vestí diferente, por primera vez use aquel vestido que mi hermanastro me compró aquel día que fuimos a esa boutique. Era el blanco, con bordes rosas. Mi madre me tuvo que ayudar con el moño de atrás, pues no me quería salir. Fugaku le había llevado a su hijo ropa, por que ya estaba harto de usar aquella bata de hospital.

Me puse un bolero color blanco y las zapatillas del mismo color. De accesorios unos collares y aretes de oro que por ahí tenia, en forma de corazón. En el cabello llevaba una diadema con un moñito.

Cuando Naruto pasó por nosotras y me vio vestida así no pudo evitar reírse.

"¡Sakurita, así si pareces inocente!" siguió con la risa y yo le pise el pie con el tacón. "¡Auch!"

Mi madre rió también y ambas subimos al carro de Naruto, que era un Jeep de hace años, color rojo. Estaba ruborizada por los comentarios que me habían hecho y me sentía un poco incomoda. Esto era nuevo pero aun así no me desagradaba.

"Ya hablando en serio: Sí es un gran cambio, te vez muy hermosa." me halagó, yo no pude más que bajar la mirada.

Me había vestido así para Sasuke. Jamás pensé que me agradaría la idea de vestirme tan… 'Cute' de hecho cuando me miré en el espejo me gustó. Era otra y esperaba que a _él_ le gustara mi _make over_.

¿Qué diría Alen, Irving… y los demás? Ya me los imaginó:

"¿Te fuiste al mundo de Paula Pastela?"

"Se te salió el demonio, chicle."

"Te juntaste con mucho fresa, ¿verdad?"

Sonreí y esperé mi llegada al hospital. Me quedé afuera, esperando a Sasuke. Había varios reporteros esperándolo también, al parecer alguien les dijo que iba a salir ese día. El accidente había incrementado la popularidad de mi hermanastro. Antes que no le daban importancia, ahora me imaginaba que en su casa no tendría tranquilidad, pues había ganado bastantes _fans_ y algunas ya se habían enterado en donde vivía. Me sorprendió ver en las mañanas a varias chicas de varias edades pasando por la casa.

Estaba algo nerviosa, por que algunos de los fotógrafos no dejaban de mirarme, al igual que algunas de las _fans_. De algunas si sentía miradas furiosas, al parecer querían algo más con el modelo y sentían competencia.

"¡Qué bonita!" susurraban unos.

Mi madre le envió un mensaje por celular a mi padrastro, avisándole que ya estábamos afuera, pero aun no salían, esperé ahí como 20 minutos y ella me dijo que no me moviera, que iba a ver por qué no salían.

Me incomode por que comenzaron a fotografiarme, y algunas de las chicas comenzaban a susurrar: 'Pues no esta tan mona.'

A los 5 minutos Naruto salió, abriendo la puerta del hospital y ahí venía Sasuke, volteando hacía un lado, algo molesto, sentado en una silla de ruedas. Su papá empujándolo. El joven enojado recargándose la barbilla sobre su mano.

Parecía un niño regañado con esa pose, le dio la luz del día y varios le tomaron fotografías. Los gritos de las fans (que más bien comenzaba a parecer como si fuera actor o cantante) se hicieron escuchar:

"Sasuke" gritaban con mucha fuerza. "Te amo"

Siguió bajando pero seguía sin voltear a verme. Al parecer aún no se había dado cuenta que estaba ahí. Fue cuando su papá detuvo la silla enfrente de mi y él aun sin percatarse de mi presencia. Se le veía ruborizado.

"¿Que esperas? Hay que apresurarnos a entrar al carro que es lo qué.." y volteó. Sorprendido de a quien veía, parpadeo un par de veces, como que no se creía que era yo. Le sonreí calidamente y ahí me quedé un ratito en lo que él me apreciaba. Los reporteros no se movieron, solamente grababan, viendo que es lo que iba a pasar. Las chicas también guardaron silencio: "Oh-oh…" se logró escuchar.

"Hola, Sasuke." dije, bajando un poco la mirada.

Vi que movió sus pies y alcé la vista. Él trataba de levantarse, con cierta dificultad escondiendo el dolor que sentía. Mi madre trató de detenerlo mientras que Naruto sonreía, en sus ojos miraba: 'Vamos, tu puedes!'. Cuando se puso de pie quedo enfrente de mi, sin sonreír y el alrededor ya no me importó... Quise abrazarlo en esos momentos pero me contuve y fue cuando tocó mi cabello, primero los mechones que estaban a un lado de mi mejilla y después...

-¿Qué hiciste con tu cabello?- fue lo que logró decir, mirando con cierta preocupación mis nuevos hilos.

-¿Que no te gusta?- le sonreí y levanté una ceja.

-Está... largo.- esta vez tenia su mano sobre mis nuevos cabellos rosas a los lados de mi cuello.

-Son extensiones, fue un caos buscar de aquel color...- y no solo me había puesto extensiones, las cuales me llegaban debajo del busto, sino que también obtuve un nuevo corte de flequillo, distinto al recto que siempre portaba, esta vez era de lado, no me cubría las cejas, pero tampoco estaba apartado de ellas.

-Te vez... muy diferente.- logre percibir cierta melancolía en sus ojos.

Torcí la boca y estaba apunto de irme al carro cuando me tomó de la mano y alzó mi brazo.

-Ugh- se quejó de dolor.

-Cuidado...- me dio una vuelta, lentamente, lo que me hizo observar a 360 grados mi alrededor, desde reporteros y fotógrafos, a mi familia y amigos, y, hasta las chicas con la boca abierta. Volví a estar de frente a él y le miré a los ojos.

-Por fin usas el vestido...- me sonrió. Una sonrisa tan calida que casi me hizo derretir. Me acercó a él con su mano sobre mi cabeza, recargándome sobre su pecho. El corazón me palpitaba a mil por hora y me percaté que no sólo las _fans_ estaban perplejas, los reporteros ya tenían la boca abierta.

-Te extrañé.- dijo en quedito, nadie pudo haber escuchado eso mas que yo. Aquellas palabras que solamente que provenientes de él me podían hacer sentir así, tan feliz. -Ayer me tenias ansioso.

-Siento no haberte dicho sobre esto, pero quería que fuera una sorpresa. Y vaya que si te sorprendí.

El sonido de un flash nos hizo volver a la realidad.

-Vamos, antes de que sigan tomando mas fotos.- subimos al jeep de Naruto con cierta dificultad y no sólo por que mi hermanastro estuviera adolorido, sino que los reporteros se nos echaron encima al darse cuenta que su notición se les iba, al igual que las energéticas _fans_.

Rumbo a su casa no cruzamos palabra. Estábamos bien solamente tomados de la mano.

* * *

"¡SORPRESA!" fue en coro, un grito unísono que provenía de las gargantas de la agencia de modelos, tanto estilistas, modelos y jefes.

Sasuke se quedó quieto en la entrada de la puerta de su casa. _Su casa_. Que en estos momentos se encontraba decorada. Letreros con '¡Bienvenido a casa!', globos de color turquesa con blanco, serpentinas, algo totalmente diferente a la usual decoración. Mesas extras con manteles siguiendo la combinación -que quien sabe como lograron dejar espacio para caminar- repletas de comida -sana por supuesto, no vaya a ser que las modelos engorden- y un cerdito, con un collar de perlas, quien estaba paseándose como si fuera su casa.

"Te dije que en mi casa NO, Naruto." musitó. Puso su cara de serio y aún así agradeció. Pensé que iba a hacer un escándalo y correr a todo mundo de su casa, pero la fiesta continuó. Él me miraba con sufrimiento cada vez que alguien iba con él a platicar. ¿Fui la única que lo notó? Comprendí que lo único que quería en estos momentos era estar tranquilo en su casa. Estaba siendo asfixiado por esta atmósfera.

Se lo llevaron hasta para bailar, y aunque no tenía ganas bailo con tanta persona pudo y como pudo, parecía robot. El tiempo paso bastante rápido.

Tal vez la fiesta no fue buena idea. Comencé a retirar los platos que utilizaron para la fiesta al igual que los vasos. No eran desechables pero compraron de plástico resistente. Los llevé a la cocina y comencé a limpiarlos. Los fiesteros comenzaron a retirarse a las tantas horas de la madrugada, los únicos que se quedaron limpiando fueron Naruto y mis padres, quienes se iban a quedar a dormir en la sala.

Terminé de lavar los platos y limpiar la cocina, tanto como piso y muebles. Estaba bastante cansada y busqué a Sasuke en la sala. Ahí estaba mi madre.

"¿Dónde esta-?"

"No lo sé. Tal vez ya se fue a dormir. Lo vi muy cansado." me dijo mientras colocaba en varias bolsas los globos reventados y serpentinas.

* * *

Antes de irlo a buscar, fui al baño, donde en el reflejo me vi ojerosa. Ciertamente no me veía como en la mañana, parte del maquillaje a prueba de agua se había corrido un poco, además de mirarme muy cansada. Me limpié el rostro, se sintió bien, un poco más relajada.

Suspiré y decidí irlo a buscar a su habitación. Estaba apunto de abrir la puerta cuando me sentí que él no estaría ahí, si no en el cuarto de música, así que abrí la puerta de aquel silencioso lugar.

No fue difícil encontrar a Sasuke, quien estaba a espaldas de mi, sentado frente al piano. Cerré la puerta con cuidado. Tragué saliva, de hecho, estaba bastante nerviosa, ya tenía tiempo pensando esto y me había decidido pero aún así tenía bastante miedo a lo que iba a decir y hacer.

"Las estrellas se ven hermosas." comencé. Él no volteó, desde las ventanas se podían ver las estrellas. Caminé hasta donde se encontraba y lo abracé por la espalda. Lo sentí relajarse. Respiré su aroma, del cuello y cabello, olía delicioso, siempre olía así.

Rocé mi nariz desde su cabello hasta su cuello y le di un pequeño beso. Me quedé abrazándolo un rato, escuchando nuestra respiración y viendo las estrellas.

"Sasuke…" musité.

"¿Hmmm?" esta vez giró lentamente hacía a mi y se levantó, parecía que había crecido, pues estaba más alto. Nos miramos a los ojos y miraba entre ellos miedo.

"Yo…" me mordí el labio. ¿Me seguiría queriendo? Coloqué mis manos a los lados de sus mejillas. "Te amo." le confesé. Me miró incrédulo, quiso decir algo pues abrió la boca pero no encontró palabras. "Te amo." volví a repetir, ahora teniendo miedo de que me rechazase, pues se había quedado bastante pensativo. Baje la mirada asustada.

Sentí su mano sobre mi barbilla y le miré, me estaba sonriendo, tan tiernamente que hizo que mi miedo y nerviosismo se fuera. Se acercó lentamente a mi rostro y cerré mis ojos, sintiendo su respiración, su aliento calido. Besó mi frente con delicadeza, luego mi mejilla, hasta que se acercó a mis labios. Fue como ningún otro beso, tan hermoso. No sé cuanto tiempo nos besamos, ni tampoco recuerdo como fue que llegamos a su cuarto y continuamos con los besos en su cama, en ropa interior. Pude visualizar en sus costados algunos moretones y decidí que no era bueno continuar, no quería lastimarlo corporalmente. Aún no sanaba bien de las costillas y aunque sabía que estaba en dolor haciendo ciertos movimientos, se lo guardaba para complacerme.

La pequeña lámpara de mesa que estaba a un lado de su cama estaba prendida. Él quedó recostando su cabeza sobre mi pecho. Le hacia piojito y respirábamos tranquilamente. Sasuke estaba trazando un camino con su dedo sobre mi abdomen, subiendo y bajando, pasando por mis costados hasta el borde de mi _pantie_.

"Me gusta como te vez en ropa interior." me musitó, yo no pude más que sonrojarme.

Quise decirle: 'me encanta como te vez así, eres tan sexy', pero supuse que ya sabía que pensaba eso y mejor decidí guardarlo.

"Sasuke…"

"Hmmm…."

Respiré hondo y dije sin trabarme:

"¿Quieres casarte conmigo?"

Lo sentí brincar. Se puso recto sobre la cama y me miró más sorprendido que nunca.

"¿Casarnos?" asentí. "Yo…" tardó varios segundos en contestar. "Tengo que pensarlo, Sakura."

Así que me quería.

Pero no tanto como para casarse conmigo.

Me ruboricé tanto por aquella respuesta, sintiéndome apenada, escondí mi rostro sobre la almohada, diciéndome mentalmente lo estupida que era por haberle propuesto matrimonio. ¡Sí! Todo era muy apresurado, era obvio que me respondería así.

El resto de la noche no pude dormir bien, aunque estuviese a un lado de él.

* * *

Al día siguiente cuando desperté, Sasuke no estaba en la cama. Me dejó una nota diciendo que había salido con Naruto. Busqué a mis padres pero ya se habían ido al hotel.

El resto del día estaba muy inquieta. ¿Podría encararlo después de lo que paso? Quería una bolsa de papel y huir de ahí.

Me sentí tan rechazada.

Y el corazón me dolía tanto. Me daban ganas de llorar por lo estupida que fui, lo había arruinado todo. Ahora estaría asustado, o ya no querría estar conmigo, por que, siendo hombre sentiría que yo quisiera atarlo.

El resto del sábado paso tan lento, era una pesadilla por que Sasuke no había regresado en todo el día, de noche estuve esperándolo. Eran las 10 y aun no llegaba, fui a mi habitación a recostarme sobre la cama y me quedé tan pensativa que opté por llorar por que ya no pude contenerme más de este dolor que me hizo sentir.

* * *

La casa ya estaba en silencio cuando el llegó, se dio cuenta que las luces estaban apagadas y entró sin hacer tanto ruido a su casa. Subió las escaleras lo más sigiloso cual gato, cruzando el pasillo y se dio cuenta que la puerta del cuarto de la pelirosa estaba entreabierta, a la cual se le acercó y la abrió con lentitud.

Sobre la cama yacía Sakura, quien estaba dormida. Sus labios entreabiertos y brazos abrazando la almohada.

Se inclinó para estar a su altura y comenzó a acariciarle el rostro. Ella abrió lentamente los ojos.

"Sakura." le llamó. Ella le volteó a ver, con los ojos tristes.

"Sasuke… lo siento." musitó, y antes de que pudiera continuar el le interrumpió. Alzando lo que tenia escondido sobre sus manos. Una pequeña cajita con un anillo precioso de compromiso, Eran varios diamantitos en forma de lo que parecía una estrellita.

"Tarde mucho en buscar el anillo perfecto, tuve que viajar mucho con Naruto para encontrarlo, hasta que este me convenció."

Ella lo escuchaba perpleja.

"Cásate conmigo." le dijo con una mirada tan seria.

Ella tuvo que frotarse los ojos varias veces hasta que comprendió que no estaba soñando, sonrió cuanto pudo y no pudo evitar que las lagrimas se le escaparan. Abrazó a Sasuke con tanta fuerza.

"Claro que me caso contigo. Mi querido Uchiha."

* * *

"Desde día, ya no llamé más a Sasuke como mi hermanastro, pues se había convertido en mi prometido."

* * *

**Notas:** Perdónenme por no haber continuado el fic durante mucho tiempo. Pero regresé para por fin colocar el final. Tal vez no fue un final que se esperaron. Lo siento por eso también.

Agradezco a todos los lectores y su paciencia. Sus reviews me hicieron feliz.

¿Gustarían de un epilogo para ver que paso después de esto?


End file.
